Sacrifice of the Undying Angels
by Sinbreaker
Summary: Under the blood red sky of darkness, the dead will rise to fight the living... Felidaestar, Nightmare, and Flamewing are back for their final adventure against the Forbidden Forest, and Lord Dracma. Evil hides around every corner, even right in front of their eyes. Can they save the clans from it? Or will they die trying?
1. Nightfeather and Wolfpelt

"_It is said that Three will save the clans from darkness. But the prophecy has changed. The three of the cat with fire in his pelt was given the aid of three outsides. Thus changing the prophecy completely. And now, the Three from Past the Stars are the ones who will stop the darkness…"_

"_The Fallen, the Darkest, and the Undying each have proven themselves to be more than what Starclan, and beyond had been hoping for. But, in return for their protection to the clans, and the defeat of the Darkness that last forever, a new evil has managed to arise…"_

"_This evil will test the strengths of not only the Three, but the clans… and Starclan as well. Hidden in the stars is the final prophecy for the Angels to hear, but they must learn its secret, before Forever Dark can. For if they lose to the darkness of hate and rage, not only the fall of the clans will come…"_

"_But the World as well…"_

…

"I, Felidaestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." I looked down to see blue and amber eyes shining back at me.

"Wolfpaw, Nightpaw… do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" I asked and both, at the same time spoke up and said "I do!" Nightpaw's voice was like a loud chirp, while Wolfpaw's voice was more controlled and calm. I smiled at both of them, both my kits and continued.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Wolfpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wolfpelt. Starclan honors you for your Bravery and Independence. Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Nightfeather. Starclan honors your Kindness and Loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

I then rest my head on each of their own and they licked my shoulder. Then, with a swift flick of my tail, we turned to face the clan below.

"Wolfpelt, Nightfeather, Wolfpelt, Nightfeather!" The clan called as one. I could see the two newly made Warriors were gleaming with pride. Below the clan was just the same. Although, hidden behind the warm smiles was mistrust towards their looks.

Nightfeather, a mirror image of her father. And she does not lack his fighting skills either. The only difference I truly noticed was her kindness. She never starts a fight, she always does favors for others, and not once has she given a glare to anyone. I hope she never gets the ice in her veins like her father…

Wolfpelt, on the other hand was just appearance. Does not resemble his father at all. Neither to me. His fur matched the stone walls of the hallow, but his body and anatomy was cat, but with visible traces of wolf. That was my fault. But he does not see it as him being different, but stronger.

The clan then split up, going back to they were what they were doing, but a lot came up to the two new Warriors and congratulated them. I smiled at this and then felt a cold and dark presence next to me. But fear did not grasp over my heart, instead I let out a soft purr and said "If only Stormkit was with them… but they finally did it… there finally Warriors."

"There was never any doubt that they would become Warriors. They are strong."

I nodded and said "That is true. They have your strength, and fighting skills." I felt a pelt brush up against mine and then he said "And your bravery. They will grow up to protect this clan with everything they have. And when it is time, I will be there to greet them…" The pelt faded away into the wind and I smiled and said "Alright… bye Scourge…"

Scourge had disappeared, and I was alone on the High Ledge again. I sighed and started to lay down when I heard someone climbing the Rock Pile. I looked over and watched as Flamewing dragged her way up, her belly full of Ashfur's kits.

"Hey there." I said with a smile. She gave me a nod and then lay down next to me saying "There Warriors now. I guess you're really proud?" I nodded and said "I will always be. Just motherly instincts. So, how is everything with you?"

"Boring… I want to do something… anything!"

"Clean the elders den?"

"Never mind…"

I laughed and she chuckled. Then suddenly someone jumped on my back and yelled "Felidaestar! Foxleap calling me crazy! Tell him I'm not crazy!" I looked up and saw Nightmare's blood red gaze stared back at me. I rolled my eyes and said "But you are Nightmare… you were a human hat for Starclan's sake…"

Nightmare looked up at a hat, she had found and then smiled and said "But it makes me look badass… does it not?"

"Very…" Flamewing said with a giggle and Nightmare gently swatted her ear and said "Says the she-cat who's got a loved crazy mate."

"What about you? Yours is a kit killer." Flamewing resorted and narrowed her eyes. Nightmare rolled her eyes and said "Whatever…"

"Hey, no fighting you too." I spoke up as I started to wash my paw and then I asked "Nightmare, any trouble along the borders?"

"Fain traces of Windclan, but I don't know if it's the wind blowing their scent over or if they crossed." Nightmare said and then Flamewing spoke up and said "I thought the clans were at peace with each other ever since the battle in the Dark Forest."

"Actually, I think it started something unseen to Thunderclan." I said in a quiet voice and stared down at the clan. Flamewing and Nightmare exchanged a glance and then Flamewing asked "And what do you mean by that, Felidaestar?"

"We knew about the battle first. The Three not only from Firestar's kin, but us as well live here, and our powers. Thunderclan once gave Scourge shelter, and Tigerstar attacked to have revenge against us. Not to mention we are full of non-clan cats." I said and then added "I wouldn't be surprised if Windclan or Shadowclan held hostility against us right now."

"But we will be ready!" Nightmare said lifted her brown paw up. Her claws came out and gleamed in the fading sunlight. Flamewing sighed and said "Is that the only thing your claws can do? Fight? Kill?"

Nightmare suddenly became quiet, really quiet. I saw Flamewing's face change and saw she was sorry for speaking up and saying it. I rested my tail on her shoulder to tell her it wasn't her fault.

Slowly Nightmare brought back her paw and just stared forward. After a very long and awkward silence I stood up and said "Well, it's getting late. I'll see you two tomorrow." Flamewing yawned and then said "Yah. Good night guys." She then stood up, and made her way down the Rock Pile. When I turned back to Nightmare, she was gone.

"Nightmare?" I called and looked over the edge of the High Ledge. I found her black as night pelt mixed in with the other Warriors who were heading into the den and I just stared. She still creeps me out sometimes…

I then, yawned myself and made my way into my den. Inside was cool and dark, and someone had placed fresh moss on my bed which means I was going to get a good night sleep… hopefully. It was strange, but I was having nightmares more often. And not something stupid. But ones like before. Where I fell asleep in the barn on the way to the clans.

I lay down on the moss and then sighed. Looking to the left, I watched the sundown shine its beautiful warm light down on the Thunderclan. And then, I slowly fell asleep.


	2. Another day, Another Enemy

"Felidaestar…" I looked up from washing my paw to see Lionblaze looking over me. I gave him a nod and said "Hello Lionblaze. Is there something you need?" He nodded and then said "I wish to talk about Dovepaw and Ivypaw's training. Both apprentices are doing very well in their skills."

"And you think it's time they became Warriors?" I asked with a small purr. Lionblaze smiled a bit and then I said "But of course. Today will be their assessment. I leave the rest up to you, Lionblaze." Lionblaze nodded and then said "Thank you Felidaestar!" he then turned and bounded down the Rock Pile and into the clearing.

I just got back to washing my fur when Nightmare suddenly bounded to my side. I looked up and she smiled back at me and said "Gooooooood Morning!" I narrowed my eyes and said "You're awfully cheery this morning, Nightmare."

"So let me guess… something bad happened…" I added and Nightmare's smile disappeared and she slumped down next to me and said "No way of hiding that, huh?"

"You over did it with the good morning." I said and then asked "So, what happened?" Nightmare narrowed her eyes and said "The morning patrol caught scent of Windclan on our side again, along with two unknown scents. I'm sure both were male though…"

"There's something else… isn't there?" I asked quietly and she ducked her head low to mine and said "I recognized the scents. One I clearly know… but… I can't put my paw on it. The name of the cat escapes me…" I gave her a look and she said "I mean, I know the cat the scent belongs to, but I can't remember who."

"And the other?" I asked quietly and she let of a low growl and said "Sol." I looked down to the clan, to see Thunderclan was peaceful as ever. I then sighed and said "Double Guard duty for a while. And I want no one going out alone… in fact; think you can do something for me?"

Nightmare nodded and then I said "Maybe, during the night you could do your shadow thing and check to see if any stray cats are wondering around our territory…?"

Nightmare gave me a slight grin and said "Oh Felidaestar you silly kitty… I can't do that. The shadows don't know everything… and besides. I'm sure whoever it is, won't be staying around very long once they find out you're here… with that move and all…"

"Maybe…"

Nightmare then gave a slight bow and turned to leave. She leaped down the rocks to the Rock Pile and I stood up. Stretching first, I made my way down the Rock Pile and once I was on the ground, I headed over to the Nursery. I saw Daisy relaxing in the sun and Ferncloud resting next to her. I gave a nod to the both of them and asked "How are you too doing?"

"Fine." Daisy replied and flicked her tail. Ferncloud smiled at me and said "We are doing well Felidaestar. If you're looking for Flamewing, she's inside towards the back. I nodded my thanks to Ferncloud and then pushed past the leaves and entered inside.

Inside was darker than outside, and a little bit cooler than inside the rest of the hallow. Flamewing was in the back, lying on a bed of moss washing her front left paw. Once she saw me, she grinned and said "Hi!"

"Hello Flamewing. You are doing okay?" I asked and settled down next to her. She nodded and then said "But I must admit, I am pretty board… and hungry…" I chuckled and said "Well, then let's get something from the Fresh Kill Pile, shall we?" Flamewing smiled and then heaved herself up. I waited for my friend, and allowed her to leave the nursery first. I then followed her from behind.

Flamewing was first to reach the Fresh Kill Pile first, and since the hunting Patrols have come back, there was plenty to choose from. Flamewing chose a vole while I chose a grey mouse. Then, together we chose a spot in the shade and settled down to eat.

Flamewing bit into her vole and then took out a huge chunk. She then began to chew it. All while she was doing this, her tail flicked back and forth happily, telling me she had a taste for Vole right now. I stared down at the limp mouse between my paws. Instead of tearing into it, I worked it over between my paws.

"Not hungry?" Flamewing suddenly asked as she swallowed her mouthful of Vole. I sighed and then put the mouse down and asked "Flamewing… have you ever got the feeling that something bad is just about to happen?"

"A lot ever since I became a cat." Flamewing said pausing her meal and then looked to me and asked "Did you have another nightmare?" I shook my head no and said "I don't think I dreamt at all last night. If I did, I don't remember anything." Flamewing shrugged and said "It's probably nothing then… I mean, you can be paranoid at times."

I rolled my eyes and Flamewing suddenly said "Let's go for a walk!" I looked up to the skies to see it was past Sun High and the sun was already beginning to set. I sighed and said "I don't know… Lionblaze is supposed to get back with Dovepaw, Ivypaw and Cinderheart with their reports on their assessment…"

"Please… I don't want to be locked up in camp all the time! I need to get at least a little exercise!" Flamewing begged and I sighed, giving up in defeat and then said "Alright, move your large butt and let's go!" Flamewing cuffed my ear and asked "Are you calling me fat?"

"Well…." I said and purposely trailed off. She hissed playfully and then I leaped back before she could bat my ear again. She got up, her tail lashing back and forth. I hissed at her and said "Can't catch me!" Then in a swift moment, I did a fast trot out of the camp and through the Thorn tunnel. Flamewing right on my heels. I broke through the other side and came out into the forest.

Flamewing not a second behind me did too, and when a gentle wind blew past us, she opened up her wings and let the wind blow through them. The glowed like fire for a moment in the fading sunlight, then she suddenly folded them back up and they disappeared onto her side.

"Let's walk a bit." She said and I nodded and then, side by side, we walked into the forest. We were heading into the beginning of Greenleaf, and even now, I could hear and smell prey all around us, but I didn't feel like hunting.

"You know, I've been thinking Felidaestar. About random Warrior things and such, but you know Death Berries, right?" I nodded and then Flamewing said "Are the Hemlock Berries?" I shook my head no and said "Yew berries. If we ever come across Hemlock, I'll be sure to stuff it down our enemies' throat."

"Whoa.. a little dark there…" Flamewing said with a forced giggle, but I sighed and said "I know, I'm just not thinking clearly.."

"Oh, you think at all do you?"

"Hey!" I said giving a glare to Flamewing. She held a straight face and said "Felidaestar… I didn't say that…" He normal look turned into one of fear, and a voice behind me said "I did…" I turned around slowly, and there sitting in the dark shade of a tall tree, was Sol.


	3. Showdown at Sundown

Sol's pelt glowed like autumn leaves, and his eyes shown darkly amber, and burned with rage. He stood up and calmly walked forward. I narrowed my eyes and whispered to Flamewing "Go… hurry back to the clan!" Flamewing was about to object, but I gave her a hard look and said "Your kits…warn the Warriors…" She gave a small nod and started to turn and then Sol let out an ear splitting screech and leaped at us. Instinctively, I threw myself up and intercepted his path, which was heading straight for Flamewing. She yelped in surprise and then took off into the trees.

Sol and I crashed down hard on the ground and went rolling down a small hill. We dug our claws into each other's shoulders and snapped at one another's neck and face, never actually getting a bite in on each other's pelt. We suddenly broke apart and I leaped back.

Sol leaped back as well and yelled "It's your fault! I lost everything I worked so hard to obtain! You ungrateful Twoleg!" I hissed darkly and said "I did nothing to you Sol! Whatever happened, it happened. But I only did it to help the clans!" Sol growled and said "What does it matter what happens to the clans? There nothing without the idea of dead cats living in the sky! Which you and I both know are just plain old stars!"

"So you say spirits don't exist?" I asked and then Sol hissed and said "Spirits, the dead… it doesn't matter. All of it is just something to give these lower beings something to think about!" My fur bristled in fury. How dare he put himself greater than the rest of his kind?

The sun had now set over the horizon, bathing the sky in a blood red color that was fading into dark blue. Sol and I, circular each other, slowly. Waiting for one of us to look away. Or to strike first. As moments passed, our invisible circle got smaller and smaller as Sol and I drew closer. And then, suddenly he leaped!

It was such a daring leap, one without regret and all his strength I was cut off guard. Everything then happened in infinite slowness, as the scene played before my very eyes.

Sol, his claws just inches from my eyes, suddenly jerked to the side as another cat joined the fight. Sol got knocked against the ground and was sent rolling away. I blinked a few times and then looked forward. Darkness had fallen and the shadows of night covered the pelt of my savor. Was it one of my Warriors?

The mysterious cat wasted no time as Sol rose to his feet. He turned, yowling with rage and swung blindly at the attacker of his, but I watched in amazement and horror as the new cat ducked so quickly to the side and then bashed the top of their head against Sol's jaw making him stand up on his hind paws and lean back. Then there long, sharp claws swung upwards and a loud sound of ripping as the soft skin of the belly was torn open, and then blood sprayed out.

Sol's yowl of rage quickly turned into a screech of agony as he fell back onto the ground and twitched violently. Blood trickled out of his mouth for a moment, and then he lay still… he was now dead… but… who killed him? And was I next?

The killer, turned around to face me in the darkness, and in the starless sky, a sudden star faded in and the clouds moved away from the moon casting its silver glow. And then and there… Solitaire stood before my eyes.

I gasped and backed up puffing out my fur. She calmly sat down and spoke in a soft, but yet still dark voice and said "Hello Felidaestar. It's been quite some time since I last seen you…" I didn't know whether to run, or to respond. She looked to the sky and I looked up and watched as what was Sol's 'star' fade away from the blackness, and then the real stars appeared, one by one. Starclan…

"Why did you save me?" I asked quietly and she didn't move, but said "We are…friends… right? Yes? We still are. And don't friends help each other?" She seemed to have a urgent tone in her voice, almost like she was begging for me to say yes. Instead I just nodded and then said "I didn't think I would be seeing you again… ever since you disappeared from the Forbidden Forest right before 'Forever Dark' appeared…"

"You mean Lord Dracma." She said quietly, almost fearfully. I stared at her, confused for a moment and then I asked "Is that who 'Forever Dark' is?" She nodded and then said "Yes, unusual name is it not? I thought so too when he came to me in the Dark Forest long ago, along with his followers…"

"Wait, what happened?" I asked and then Solitaire narrowed her eyes and said "I was the first cat to be banished to The Place of no Stars… but I wasn't the first there… he was already there. Came along with five other cats. All just as dark and twisted as he was…"

I tried to think this over; so much had changed in only a matter of words. And I was about to ask more, when I heard a twig snap. Solitaire leaped up and said "I thought it was too quiet… and this Piece of Crow Food never works alone." She meant Sol, but that sent worries through me. If Sol had a partner to fight with, did they get Flamewing?

Solitaire suddenly stood at my side, and we moved back to back. Scanning the area for Sol's 'partner in crime'. I narrowed my eyes and said "Thanks… again for saving my life…Solitaire."

"You're welcome. That's what friends do… help… each other…" She said and then a new, dark, insane but yet familiar voice spoke out, loud as thunder and just as fighting and said "Doesn't matter if you help her or not! Because by the end of tonight, she will be dead! In this life and the next!"

Solitaire and I spun around in every which way, trying to find this dark voice. My heartbeat was rising, and icy cold fear gripped my heart. Suddenly, a figure took place on a rock and I looked up at the figure. Right then and there, I felt all of the safe, warm, comfort, and bravery drain out of me.

"Y-you're…supposed to be…" I started but the cat broke out in laughter and then stepped out into the moonlight, his amber eyes glowing with revenge.

"Dead? Not tonight… but you will be very soon, Felidaestar." Said the ghostly dark tabby, Tigerstar.


	4. Live to Fight Another Day

Tigerstar's amber eyes glared down on us, gleaming with rage, vengeance, and hate. I felt my body shake in fear. My fur bristling and beside me, Solitaire's golden eyes were locked on Tigerstar. They looked over him, and seemed to be taking every detail she could find.

"How?" Was all I could manage to call out, almost in a whisper. Tigerstar's tail flicked back and forth and he grinned showing his glistening fangs.

"A short story it is, you see after my death at the paws of you, it felt like I had slipped away into infant darkness. Nothing was everywhere. And then after what seemed like moons upon moons, he showed up and offered me out of the endless darkness." Tigerstar said, his words sinking into my heart.

"By him you mean Dracma? Correct?" Solitaire spoke up, her voice loud and undaunted by Tigerstar's appearance. He narrowed his eyes and gave a small nod and then asked "Solitaire, right? The cat that turned traitor to the Forbidden Forest?" Solitaire didn't respond she just gave what seemed to be a sly smirk.

"Enough talk… Felidaestar and I have business to take care of." Tigerstar mewed and then turned his full attention to me. I took a step back and then Solitaire turned and glared at me. She narrowed her eyes and asked in a disbelief voice "Are you afraid?" I didn't have time to answer as she went on.

"Felidaestar you have killed him before! You took on worse piles of crow food, including me!"

Finding my lost courage, I turned back to where Tigerstar was at, but to my dismay, he was gone. A dark laugh echoed around the forest sending chills up my spine, and then suddenly a blow was sent to the side of my head and I went rolling on the ground. Even before I had a chance to stand up, Tigerstar had pinned me down.

But only for a moment as Solitaire leaped onto his back, twisting her body around and knocking him off of me. I then twisted on the ground till I flipped over on my paws and stood up. The snow white cat and the dark tabby rolled around on the ground, until they finally split apart.

I expected Tigerstar to launch at us again but instead he said "Tag team huh? Not very fair when it comes to fighting…" I growled and then he carefully moved past us and then said "Run back to your little nest Felidaestar… or… you can catch me and find out where Flamewing is…"

My eyes widen and I yelled "Where is she? What have you done?" Tigerstar just smirked and said "Catch me if you can Twoleg!" he then spun around and took off towards the Windclan border. In a fury, I took off after the dark tabby. Solitaire right at my side.

I extended my claws to get a better grab of the earth and then push me forward. But Tigerstar was always a few feet in front of me. As we leaped over fallen logs, and run through clearings, it seemed he started to speed up, and myself, already tired from the long nights, and the battle with Sol, caused me to slow down.

We suddenly burst from the tree line and sprinted across the small section of Moor Thunderclan Territory had. Tigerstar looked back at me and said "Seems you have grown tired Felidaestar… but the night is still young! Looks like Flamewing will have to wait longer until her friend can save her." At the end of his taunting, he leaped the stream and landed into Windclan territory. I skidded to a halt at the very edge of the stream and Solitaire asked "Why aren't you following him? Your friend is more important than boundaries right now, yes?"

Solitaire was right. I nodded my head and then leaped over the stream and landed on the soft moor. Solitaire did the same, landing to my right. I then scanned the area for Tigerstar, but did not see him anywhere.

"Do you see him?" I asked and then Solitaire shook her head no and said "I can't see anything in this lighting…" I rolled my eyes and said "Damnit where is Nightmare when you need her?" I then had an idea and I turned to Solitaire and asked her "Can you run back to Thunderclan? Get Nightmare, alert the clan. Bring back-"

"No." She said flatly and I gave her a startled look and then she continued by saying "Nightmare knows who I am, but does not trust me. That and your clan won't trust me either…" That was true.

"Let's look for him." Solitaire said and then I nodded and followed her into the Moorlands. We kept our head hung low, trying to pick up the dark tabby's scent. But nothing came up. Only Windclan scent and rabbit. I growled in frustration and then Solitaire said "You worry too much young one. Calm yourself. Take in your surroundings and feel the world around you."

I gave her a skeptical look and said "How can I do that when we have a first class murderer roaming the nights?" Solitaire narrowed her eyes and asked "Wait… who? Tigerstar? Or me?" It was a small joke and then she added "Or you?" That turned everything around. Tigerstar may have killed, but so has Solitaire, and so have I…

"Well, well, well… you finally show up." I looked forward and saw Tigerstar hiding under a bush. By him was the limp body of a creature. I gasped and then growled and launched forward.

"Felidaestar wait!" Solitaire meowed loudly but Tigerstar shot forward and tackled me from underneath. I went down and crashed to the ground, hard. Tigerstar then turned on me but ducked as Solitaire flew overhead and landed in front of me. Her white pelt rippling with her mussels and her eyes focused on Tigerstar.

Suddenly, she looked up to the sky, and a faint smirk appeared on her muzzle. Then she took off, like a bullet. She dashed right past Tigerstar, and leaped the stream to the Windclan border. Tigerstar watched her flee into the Thunderclan woods and I felt my heart drop. Had Solitaire been working with Tigerstar?

"One on one…" Tigerstar said and growled darkly, his claws out and glowing in the faint moonlight. I growled at the tabby and said "It's not over until your dead at my paws." Tigerstar sneered in a scornful disbelief and said "Me? Dead? Ha! It will be you who will be dead at my paws! Heck, I'll use your pelt to line my nest!"

Tigerstar then leaped at me, but I drew back and dived into the bush and landed next to the limp figure. I looked it over and let out a sigh of relief as it was just a half-eaten rabbit. Suddenly, Tigerstar screeched and flung himself right through the branches of the bushes and landed right on top of me. I twisted my neck around and snapped my jaws on nothing but air, but Tigerstar swatted my head aside and said "How about I repay the favor, Felidaestar?"

He suddenly swung with all his force straight down over my face. I screamed as blood exploded from the left side of my face. I screamed in agony as I was blinded by blood, and Tigerstar swatted me down I brushed my paw against my face as I fell and wiped some blood away. I opened my right eye and glared up at him. He towered over me and said "This is the end Felidaestar." He then raised his paw to deal the killing death blow, but he stopped.

Suddenly he hissed in frustration and backed away. Confused I turned behind me and saw nothing but open moorland and the sun rising. But when I turned back forward, I saw Tigerstar's eyes widen and then he spun around and shot off. With whatever strength I had, I pulled myself up and raced after him.

He ran, no sprinted over the moor, and leaped a great distance over the stream. I followed closely behind, but I wondered, what he was running from.

As the sun rose, it's golden rays started to flood over the land, and then it came to me. Tigerstar was running away from the sun. I didn't know why, but I had to follow him, for he could not run forever, and the sun will rise all the way, casting its light everywhere.

Tigerstar dived into the shadowed trees of Thunderclan and I followed even closer behind. His dark tabby pelt blended in with the undergrowth, but with the racket he was making, I could easily follow him. Suddenly, we ran into a clearing, the sun closely behind us, and Tigerstar dived forward to a rabbit hole.

I then realized it was the Dark Path, the tunnel that lead into the Dark Forest. Tigerstar dived in head first but suddenly screeched in surprise and pain as he fell back, his cheek nearly clawed open by sharp claws. Tigerstar backed up as Solitaire came half way out of the tunnel, her claws now sainted with his blood.

"Move!" Tigerstar commanded but Solitaire held her ground and just gazed back at him. Slowly I stalked over to her side, glaring at the dark tabby. He hissed and then leaped at us. Solitaire lurched backwards and kicked him back, and away from the hole.

The sun was rising up higher, sending its rays farther, and almost to us. Tigerstar panted, his eyes filled with worry as he watched the rays travel closer, and closer. Suddenly, he leaped. It surprised me how much power, and effort he put into it. His eyes where aimed on nothing, so it was a suicidal leap, with no care on where he would land. Solitaire suddenly leaped up into the air.

Tigerstar looked and followed her with his eyes, but the blinding light of morning made it to where he was blinded by light, and Solitaire got the upper hand. She swirled around and kicked him back. Imitating the Quite like the Snow move. Tigerstar fell back, and landed in the sunlight.

He suddenly screamed with rage, his eyes blazed with fury and he ran at us. Only he was slow, freakishly slow. Like the whole world was speeding past him. And then a light formed from him, and his screech of rage turned into a cry of agony as he suddenly faded into light, and was gone.

I held my breath and listened. The only noise I could hear was the faint chirping of robins in the trees, and the soft wind blowing by my ears. I finally turned to Solitaire and asked "What happened to him?"

"He lived in darkness, his heart was dark, he had no care for life, the sun to some people is a source of life, and warmth, and light… it destroyed him. Forever. He is nothing more than a memory now." Solitaire mewed quietly as the sunlight washed over her fur, making it sparkle.

"What about you?" I asked and then she looked to me and said "I have lived in darkness since my creation, but I have always had some light with me. The sun is just a sun to me." I nodded and then said "Alright… but what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." She said quietly and then I thought this over in my head for a few minutes… or maybe seconds… I could not tell, but I took a breath and asked "Come with me back to Thunderclan?" Solitaire narrowed her eyes and looked at me.

"This a trick?" She asked, almost in a growl. I shook my head no and said "No… no trick… but wait… aren't you a spirit… can't you just fade into the sky?"

"One, that's not how it works, two, I am only half a spirit, I myself, have never died. Snow has, but I, Solitaire have never." She said in a quiet voice and then I asked again "Come with me? After tonight, I wouldn't mind having your side in battle, or spending a night in den together. The clan does not know you, only Nightmare and Flamewing…"

"Alright." She suddenly said and climbed out of the Dark Tunnel. Her pelt not collecting any dirt or stones as she brushed against the ground. I gave her a nod and then said "Thank you… for saving my life."

"No problem…" She said as she walked ahead of me, she then added "And thank you Felidaestar. For showing me the true light… of friendship and kindness…" her voice still had an icy tone to it, but the darkness was gone. I nodded to her, and then lead us back to Thunderclan camp.

… **Solitaire coming to Thunderclan? Huh… well if you guys where either Nightmare or Flamewing, and you saw Solitaire walk into camp with a beaten and battered Felidaestar, what would you do? **


	5. Brindel, Smoke, Dream and Ember

"You confuse me Felidaestar." Solitaire said as we walked the trail back to Thunderclan. I looked over at her, through my right eye since my left one was covered in blood blinding the way.

"How so?" I asked as we leaped over a fallen tree. Solitaire then said "You seem to be stronger sometimes, and then the strength of a regular Warriors the other time. How come?"

"Really? Well… I guess it's how bad I want to win the battle. I'm fighting for my life, or fighting for the clans, it just… I don't really know…" I admitted and then sighed.

"Thunderclan is coming." Solitaire suddenly said and stopped walking. I gave her a look and asked "What?" Solitaire nodded forward just as scent hit my nose. Then the thunder of paws came and the crashing as multiple cats came running forward. Suddenly a black streak shot out of the bushes with a screech and tackled Solitaire over.

Solitaire yelled in surprised and kicked off her attacked. The black blur flipped through the air and bounced off a tree landing on the ground below, it was Nightmare. She hissed and her metal claws flashed in the morning sunlight. Behind her, I saw Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Brightheart and Sandstorm file out of the undergrowth. Suddenly, Nightmare leaped into the air.

"STOP!"

Nightmare twisted away and landed a little a ways from Solitaire and swung her head over to me. I quickly moved in between the black and white cats and said "She is not a foe! She is my friend." Nightmare's eyes widen in surprise and then protested by saying "But, but she's Solitaire! She tried to kill all of us!"

"That was then. This is now." Solitaire said behind me and Nightmare scowled at her. Lionblaze then stepped forward and asked "Felidaestar what happened to you?" Only now did I remember my wounds.

"Flamewing and I were walking to get some fresh air, when we were attacked by a rogue. I sent her back to Thunderclan while I fought the loner. She did make it back, right?" I paused and asked. Cloudtail nodded and said "She's in the medicine den. Just because Jayfeather wants to make sure she is okay." I nodded and then continued.

"Solitaire then here, being an old friend helped me defeat the rogue. He had a partner, working with him and we chased him away, over the Windclan border." I said and tried to calm everyone down.

"We should get you back to the clan." Solitaire said looking me over. She then added "So your Medicine Cat and tend to your wounds. And help them before they get infected and anything bad does happen." I nodded and then said Nightmare, is the rest of the clan safe?"

"Yes Felidaestar." She muttered, casting a glare over at Solitaire and then she turned and walked away into the undergrowth. I sighed, seeing this was already going to be a problem. Sandstorm moved past me and just as he passed Solitaire asked "Your Sandstorm, correct?" Sandstorm glanced back and nodded. Solitaire narrowed her eyes and said "Your mate was a good cat." She then walked past the ginger she-cat following the other Warriors.

Sandstorm paused in placed and her tail dropped. I walked by her side and said "Solitaire has heard of Firestar… and what she said was true. He was a good cat, possibly the best Warrior of them all. All of us, made our way back to Thunderclan. My Warriors gave Solitaire careful and cautious glances.

She knew, I could tell. But she didn't do anything about it. Just looked ahead, following Nightmare who was leading us back to camp. I, myself by now just wanted to drop asleep, and sleep for a long time. After I get these wounds checked first of course.

The camp came into view and we moved swiftly towards it. Nightmare was in first, and then me, But instead of the clan rushing forward to see if we were alright, there were soft whispers and glances to the nursery.

"What's going on?" I finally called out getting every cat's attention. Dustpelt was the first by me and he said "It's Flamewing. Her kits are coming."

"Now?" I said surprised and hurried over to the nursery, ignoring my stinging wounds and forgetting how tired I was. Nightmare reached their first though and the two of us, waited in silence for our friend to get done. And we both knew, Solitaire was staring at us from across the camp. You could feel her icy gaze digging into your back like daggers.

…

Jayfeather emerged from the nursery, his sightless blue eyes shining. Sniffed the air and then said "Felidaestar come with me to my den. I'll check your wounds-"

"After I see my friend." I interrupted him and pushed my way into the nursery. Flamewing was by herself, as Daisy and Ferncloud where outside the den. At least I thought at first, but then I saw Ashfur lying behind her, his pelt blending into the shadows on the nursery walls. Nightmare pushed her way next to me and when she saw Flamewing, she smiled and said "You're a mother now Flamey!"

By Flamewing's belly lay four small bundles. Three of them where grey, mismatched pelts of grey. One was solid grey, with a black stripe running down from its head to its tail. The second one looked just like its father. The third looked just like Flamewing. Except their paws where white, solid white. Finally, the four one was not grey. But shades of fiery orange. And there were two red patches on the flanks of the kit.

I narrowed my eyes and lowered my head, and got a better look at the last kit. It was slightly larger than the other kits. Obviously the most well-nourished so far, but the red patches of fur… I touched it with my noise and then smiled. I pulled back and said "Flamewing, that one has wings like you!"

Flamewing smiled and said "Yes I noticed. Only they don't seem to be star filled like mine. So I am wondering if this is genetic not a power…"

"Either way Thunderclan will now have two flying cats." Nightmare said and Flamewing chuckled she then said "Ashfur and I picked names out for them." Ashfur nodded and then reached over Flamewing and placed his paw gently on the first kit.

"This is our first daughter. Brindlekit." I smiled even more at that, for it was a memory of Brindleface, Ashfur's mother. Ashfur moved his paw and placed it on the second kit and said "Smokekit." An obvious name of course. Flamewing took over and placed her paw on the grey with white paws kit and said "Dreamkit." Nightmare smiled at that one. I wasn't sure if it was a loving smile, or a 'Nightmare nightmare' smile.

"And the last one is Emberkit." Flamewing said looking at the orange kit. I smiled and said "Those are all wonderful names."

"And there all beautiful kits."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Solitaire half visible in the light by the entrance to the nursery. Flamewing suddenly lit up like a real flame and spat at Solitaire. She wrapped her tail around the tiny bundles and Ashfur leaped up, recognizing the she-cat who had tricked him into seeking cold unneeded revenge.

"Whoa! Calm down! She's a guest of Thunderclan!" I said to Flamewing and Ashfur. They looked at me like I was crazy and I narrowed my eyes and said "I'll explain tomorrow… but I need rest and to see Jayfeather." Before any questions could be asked, I turned out of the den and as I passed Solitaire I said "Wait in my den for me."

And with that, I entered the medicine cat den and headed over to Jayfeather.

Unknown to all the cats below in the wide awake clan, two figures watched silently from above. A pair of amber eyes, and blue eyes. They glanced at each other once, before they vanished into the night, and back to the Forbidden Forest.

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Been busy and stuff. Oh, and if you haven't heard yet. I started a story called 'Beside the Dying Fire'. It is a story about Firepaw. The little apprentice from the Forbidden Forest and his backstory. If you're interested in it, it is up. And after I finish his story, I'll put up Twisterfang's, then Blackpelt and Whitefur's** **story (Since they get one together) And then finally, Dracma's story. **

**I might also put up a Snowclan story. Each will not mention the fallen Angels until the end or very little connections. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THEM TO UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THIS STORY. Everything will be explained throughout this story such as "Where did they come from?" "Who is Dracma?" "Why are the cats evil?" and so much, much more. **

**I'll get to work on the next chapter to this story and Beside the Dying Fire as well. **


	6. Mistakes of War

Three figures moved swiftly in the daylight. There pelts blacked out by the sun as they now looked like living shadows. The only thing you could make out was their eyes. The first one, with deep sea blue eyes carried a rabbit between their jaws. Behind the cat were two others each holding a sparrow in their mouths. One was smaller than the other, yet carried the bigger sparrow.

"So, we just got to leave this on Windclan territory and where done?" Asked the smallest figure with icy blue eyes. The first figure with deep sea blue eyes nodded and said "Yes, and no. We…" The figure paused to jump the stream that lead into Windclan territory. The smallest figure leaped next while the last figure stared at it. It sparkled in the sunlight of day and they giggled and said "Ooooh… shinny-shinny…"

"Come on!" the smallest yelled back and the last figure finally leaped the stream, landing right next to the smallest figure and stared forward. No patrol was out to stop them, but the carefully made sure they left no markings of _their _time being here were left behind. Finally they reached a well hidden spot with large grass covering their view.

The cats dropped their pray and the first one said "Alright, let's get this over with. We need to-" the first figure cut off as the last one tore into their bird they carried. The scattered blood and feathers everywhere and picked up the body smashing it against the ground before they suddenly stopped and stared up with such an innocent face…

"Yah…that…" the first figure said and the smallest rolled his eyes and started to tear apart their pray. Same with the first figure, actually trying to make it look like cats had eating away most of the rabbit. When they were done, the collected unnecessary scraps and dumped them into the stream. Suddenly grass shifted and a young apprentice, Whiskerpaw.

The smallest suddenly leaped and in a blinding fury tore into the apprentice side. Whiskerpaw screeched in shock and tried to fight the smallest figure away. The smallest figure leaped back and then the last figure leaped from behind and landed on the apprentice neck. There was a loud snapping sound and the apprentice eyes went wide before they dropped to the ground lifeless.

The smallest figure looked to the first and said "You could have helped…" The first figure looked up with eyes cold and almost seemed lifeless. "I don't kill. Especially someone so young." There was a long pause as the three figures looked down at the dead apprentice.

"So, what was the point of this?" the smallest figure asked and the first one said "You will see young one. Let's just say, even though Tigerstar couldn't kill Felidaestar, he did a good job of leading her over the border… and the Thunderclan scent…"

The smallest figure just stared at her, and then he finally got it and said "Oh, alright. So we going to sit back and watch?" The first figure nodded and said "Well… we are but…" the figure broke off, looking to the last figure. And then added "But Dracma has a special job for you…"

….

When I opened my eyes, I looked around and found myself in the Medicine Den. I turned and looked around, finding Jayfeather asleep in his nest. I watched him for a moment and then turned back to the entrance. I stood up slowly, but my mussels ached. Ignoring the pain, I moved quickly out of the den and outside. The sun was setting and cats where making their way to their dens.

"Looks like I slept the day away…" I said and sighed. I walked past the Freshkill Pile, not giving eating much thought, and leaped up the Rock Pile. I landed on the High Ledge and then shook my pelt. I huffed and then turned into my dark den but I nearly leaped back as Solitaire sat in the darkness.

"Solitaire?" I questioned at first and then added "Why the hell are you in my den?" Solitaire narrowed her eyes and said "You told me to meet here this morning. I've been waiting for you since then…" I stared at her, thinking back to this morning. And she was right. I did ask her to meet her here.

"Ah, sorry about making you wait…" I said and she shrugged and said "I've been around a thousand Moons Felidaestar, a few hours of waiting doesn't bother me. So, what do you wish to speak about with me?"

"I-"

"Felidaestar!" a voice called and then Brightheart came bounding into my den without waiting to be let in. "Windclan is here!" I leaped up shocked and then asked "Are they attacking?"

"No but…" she trailed off as I didn't wait and pushed past her. I looked down over the edge and saw Onestar staring back up at me in the middle of the clearing. Around him he came with Ashfoot, Breezepelt, Hairspring, Owlwhisker, Whitetail, Nightcloud and Heathertail. Eight Windclan cats in the heart of my clan…

"Greetings Onestar." I called down to him and walked down the rock pile slowly. Behind me Brightheart followed and I glanced up at the den to see Solitaire's golden eyes glowing, but the rest of her hiding in the darkness. Onestar did not greet me back, just got to the point on why he was here.

"Thunderclan has crossed the border." He said in a cold voice and then before I could say anything Owlwhisker leaped up and yelled "You killed an apprentice!"

Thunderclan lit up like a fire and cats hissed and spat back. They yelled their protest like "We don't kill!" "We didn't cross the border!" "Get out of our camp!"

"Silence!" I yelled at all of them and the protest died down. I gave all of my cats a warning glance and then turned to Onestar and said "We didn't kill any cat, let alone an apprentice."

"We found his body by the border. Along with scattered half eaten prey and Thunderclan scent." Onestar said and I narrowed my eyes and said "You were near the border; the wind would have blown our scent over. But I assure you Onestar that none of my Warriors are cold blooded killers!"

"What about you?" Onestar said with a scowl and then pressed on by saying "You do what's best for your clan? Maybe steal prey to help feed the kittypets, Half-Clan cats and loners? Look at yourself! You're covered in scars… fresh wounds too…"

I growled and forced my fur to lie flat. I then walked closer to Onestar and said "Last night I was attacked by two loners. One of which was Sol."

"And what happened to these two loners?" Onestar asked coldly and then asked again "Did you, kill them?" I was silent for a moment and then a voice called out "No. I did."

All heads turned up to the High Ledge where Solitaire glared down at Onestar. Her pelt glowed whiter than snow in the fading sunlight and her yellow eyes took on that shadowed look to them. Onestar narrowed his eyes and looked to Felidaestar and said "Another loner? No less a killer? Does Thunderclan have any sense?"

"Get out."

Onestar's eyes widen by my sudden demand. I let my fur puff out and I spat at him saying "You have accused my clan of murder, criticized my Warriors for moons when we keep coming back to save your sorry ass over and over. Get the hell out of my camp! Thunderclan is strong and true to the Warrior Code! And we will fight any cat that comes across our border that is a threat. That includes you!"

My Warriors stood up, their claws out and eyes narrowed. Onestar backed up a step and I said "We are tired of behind put down by your words. All the clan's words. We are just as strong if not stronger than the other clans. We will fight for our respect, our safety and our code. Now, I'll tell you once more. Get Out."

Onestar growled before he flicked his tail and he and his Warriors made their way out of the camp. I huffed and quickly went to the High Ledge and looked down into the clearing. There was no need to call the clan together as everyone was already here.

"Thunderclan… does anyone know about the death of the Windclan apprentice?" I called down and waited. Onestar may have caught trace of Thunderclan… because of me chasing Tigerstar over the border… but none of my warriors would kill an apprentice…

When all I said was mutters and heads shaking no I sighed and then I said "Also, I wanted to thank you all. Tonight was good for us. We banded together to show Windclan that we are strong. Just because we have outside blood… new blood mixed into our kin does not make us weak. It just makes us stronger…" The clan cheered below and I smiled and waved my tail to dismiss them. But as they drew back to their dens and went to chat with others a single cat bounded up the Rock Pile.

"Felidaestar." A soft voice called and I looked back at Dovewing and said "Yes, what is it Dovewing?" Dovewing looked down at her paws and said "You know about my power right?" I slowly nodded and then said "Yes, I know that you're one of the three. How's Tigerheart?" I asked and Dovewing's face lit up in surprise and fear.

"I know Dovewing. I know a lot of things. And I'm not telling you that you can't see him. Just be careful with what you do, alright?" She slowly nodded and then I asked "Now, what where you saying?"

"It's Windclan. I can hear them. Onestar didn't head back to Windclan, he's moving around the forest. And… there is a group of other cats waiting for him! I can hear them talking… there going to attack us… tonight!"

I glanced up at the sky. Dark grey clouds were covering the sky and would cover up the moon. Tonight would be dark and a perfect time to attack since we think they be back at the clan, with the fallen apprentice…

I nodded and then said "Get every Warrior together. Tonight we will fight them back. Go!" Dovewing nodded and bounded down the Rock Pile racing into the Warriors Den. I huffed and looked to the first stars coming in the sky.

"Starclan light our path, our way. We will need your strength to help us…" And with that, I turned and walked down the Rock Pile.

As Felidaestar walked down the pile, she was unaware that two cats looked down at her from the edge of the hallow. One with a golden pelt and dark blue eyes, the other white and ghost like with deep sea blue eyes as well.

"If only we could…" The white she-cat said. Her voice filled with sorrow. The golden cat sighed and faded into the air without another word. The white she-cat stared down at the camp for another moment before she too faded away.


	7. Twist, Twist, Twist and Turn

"Alright, Thunderclan!" I called their attention and then said "We have reason to believe that Windclan is going to attack us tonight!" I said careful to hide Dovewing's power. Worried mutters went through the crowd and then I said "That's why; we will be the first to attack instead." All the eyes glittered in the darkened light of night and waited for the plan of action.

"Flamewing, Ashfur, Longtail, Mousefur, Poppyfrost, Sorreltail, Purdy and Jayfeather. I want you three moved into my den to be hidden from sight. Bring the kits with you. Ferncloud and Daisy you two as well. Brightheart can you stay with them as well just in case?" Brightheart nodded and then I turned to the rest of the clan.

"Alright, we will go in three groups. We will be using our land to our advantage. Group one will be moving out in the open. Drawing the Windclan cats out and into battle. Group two will be hiding in the undergrowth, strike out and return to hide. Like the Lightning Strike move!"

"And group three?" Nightmare asked and I said "Group three, will be in the trees. Above your enemies! Windclan cats can't climb trees like Thunderclan cats can!" Yowls of pride and encouragement went through the crowd and I nodded to them.

"Alright. Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Millie, Ravenheart, Thornclaw, Solitaire Squirrelflight and I will be on group one. Frontal attack." The Warriors I called separated from the group and formed a small band together at the corner of the clearing.

"Group two will be Spiderleg, Birchfall, Whitewing, Berrynose, Wolfpelt Hazletail, Mousewisker, Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Lionblaze you're in charge of your group. The final group will be Nightmare, Foxleap, Icecloud, Nightfeather, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Brairlight, Blossemfall, Bumblestripe, Dovewing and Ivypool. You will be the final group."

All the Warriors moved to their groups and then I looked up to the sly. Dark storm clouds covered the stars from view. I narrowed my eyes as I felt the harsh bitter wind blow through my fur. Apparently I wasn't the only one who felt the strange calmness.

"Tonight's a strange one." Nightmare said as she passed me and then added "The shadows tell me something is coming… something that we can't even fight…" I watched her walk off and I wondered if she was just being crazy, or if she was telling the truth.

I nodded to my Warriors and then said "Tonight, we fight for the code! For our rights! For Thunderclan!" Cheers lit up the air and then I turned and said "Group one! Let's go!" I then bounded through the clearing and disappeared through the thorn tunnel.

The cool dark air sent shivers down my back and I glanced once more at the shy. Not even the moon shined through the clouds. Wonderful day to be fighting!

I sniffed the air and then detected Windclan scent coming from a little ways from the Thorn hollow going north. I pointed my tail in the direction to tell the other Warriors.

Thornclaw suddenly stopped walking and whispered "Felidaestar. I can scent Windclan behind us as well…" That worried me. I backed up and said "Draw together in a circle!" We all backed up, Thornclaw being on my right and Solitaire ended up on my left. Her eyes darted around the clearing and said "There are two in front of us."

"How do you-"

"I can see better than anyone in your clan in the dark." She pointed out. And I believed her. All her time in the Dark Forest…

"Windclan attack!"

The clearing suddenly burst open as Windclan cats pelted out of the bushes and undergrowth. I screeched loudly letting everyone know to fight, and in doing so I leaped into the air and landed on a pale grey and white tom. I hooked my claws into his shoulders and bit ahold of his scruff.

He turned, and tried to get my side but I swung my side away and toppled the tom over. I let go before I was pinned under his weight but a female black she-cat swung her claws for my face. I moved to the side but her claws snagged my ear tearing it.

I growled and stared at the black she-cat. It took me a moment, but I recognized her as Nightcloud. There was a long pause between us as one point in time crossed our minds.

"You killed him." She snarled at me, remembering her mate's death. I hissed back and said "I didn't kill him." Nightcloud leaped forward truing to sink her fangs into my shoulder but I ducked and rolled away. I then leaped up and then heard as surprised screeches lit up the air. Looking around I saw cats darting back and forth into the undergrowth and out. Striking fast and hard to the other cats.

"In the trees!" One Windclan cat yelled in alarm but it was too late as blurred shapes leaped down onto their opponents engaging into the fight. It was now a full blow battle. I turned back to face Nightcloud but she was gone. Must have gone to find another person to fight-

"Hehehe… so much gorges blood!" I spun around looking for the source of the voice. But all the cats I saw where to busy trying to claw the crap out of each other than to notice one confused she-cat in the corner of the clearing. "Show yourself!" I demanded getting my claws ready.

"Oh Fel-ella-day! Remember little old me don't you?" The voice asked again, and the voice did sound familiar. It was a female voice, and I was sure I knew the person it belonged too. But I pray to Starclan that I am wrong.

"Come on out… Twisterfang." I growled and a grey she-cat with amber eyes and a ragged pelt walked out from behind an oak tree. Her eyes had a thin trace of red around the edges and when she smiled, her fangs where stained with blood.

"The fuck? I killed you!" A voice behind me yelled and I looked over my shoulder and watched as Nightmare leaped over fighting cats and landed next to my side. Twisterfang giggled and said "Oh you did… Dracma saved me though… in promise I continue to help him! And I did!"

"Doesn't matter, you're going to die again!" Nightmare yelled her metal claws already out and they twitched, ready to tear into Twisterfang's pelt. Twisterfang giggled insanely and loudly, her eyes taking on a dazed look to them and she spun around in a clockwise motion saying "Oh but how so I will miss you. All of you! Solitaire too!" She suddenly stopped spinning and the wind around us started to pick up.

"Twist, twist, twist and turn…" Twisterfang whispered to herself and Nightmare frowned and said "Bitch you ain't scaring anyone. Get over here so I can kick your sorry little undead ass!"

"Turn around and touch the ground! When it comes you start to run!" Twisterfang said swaying back and forth, her smile growing wider. She could have beaten the freaking Cheshire Cat in a smiling contest!

Twist, twist, twist and turn. Turning all around and can never be bound!" She chanted continuing to sway. I looked to Nightmare and Nightmare said "Yah yah, creepy poems and shit… Yo! Twisty! You need mental help! Were supposed to be fighting to the death here!"

"Twisting forever and will stop never… Twist, twist, twist and turn…" Twisterfang then began to fade into the night, her eyes glowing she continued to whisper that same sentence. "Twist, twist. Twist and turn…"

The wind blasted forward nearly knocking me off my feet. Nightmare growled and yelled "Damnit that stupid she-cat got away- oh…shit.." Nightmare said as she turned around. I turned around to see what was wrong and the first thing I saw was the sky.

The clouds swirled together, grey and full of power, beginning to form a tornado… a twister…


	8. The Twister

"Thunderclan Retreat!" I screamed loud as I could. The battle came to a sudden stop and cats whirled around to face the sky. Screeches of panic flowed through the forest as my Warriors began to fall back, running back to Thunderclan. Onestar, who was near me stood wide eyed at the tornado coming closer. He turned and yelled "Windclan fall back!"

I watched as Windclan ran in the other direction headed back to the border and I ran forward. Zigzagging through Warriors until I reached Onestar who was in the middle of the running way. I then drew close and yelled "Onestar! Your Warriors will be killed if they continue! That thing is to close!"

Onestar skidded to a halt and said "Then what do we do? If we can't return to our home then-"

"Go to Thunderclan. We will shelter your clan. But just this once." I said narrowing my eyes. Onestar was quiet, as he seemed to be thinking. He looked to his cats who stared back to them. Either way, this was bad for him. Either risk their lives through the tornado, or head to Thunderclan were it proves that we have helped the clans more than the clans have helped each other.

With a sigh, he looked up and said "Windclan! Head to Thunderclan!" Without waiting to see if they would follow me, I turned around and ran through the group of confused cats. It only took them a few seconds to realize the real danger, and follow me from behind.

The tornado drew closer, and I found the wind was growing stronger. It was loud, bashing against the trees and my ears, making it hard to hear. But I could still clearly hear the screams and screeches of panic cats as they followed me from behind. And through it all, an annoying buzzing sound also filled my ears. Then it grew louder and I realized it was laughter. Insane laughter that belonged to Twisterfang.

"You're all going to die!" She screamed in my ear even thought she was not there. I flicked my ears back to block out her voice, but the laughter still came.

The hollow came into view and I crashed through the Thorn Tunnel only to find my Warriors sprinting in every direction. Trying to find friends, and asking "What is that thing!"

Flamewing poked her head out of my den and looked across into the sky. Pure horror came across her face and she drew back inside where the others were. I looked over to the stone walls of the hallow and then heard hissing.

Thunderclan Warriors lined up at the entrance, keeping Windclan at bay. I turned on them and said "Everyone! Into the dens! Get as many cats in one den as possible! NOW!" Onestar moved slightly to my side and I asked him "Will you head to my den? My elders, queens and medicine cat are in there along with the kits." Onestar seemed shocked that I trusted him so much and then I added "I'll direct your Warriors to where they are safe. You must trust me Onestar. The lives of Windclan and Thunderclan depend on it."

"Alright. I put my trust in you, Felidaestar." He said with a hint of regret in his voice. He then bounded across the clearing and up the Rock Pile. I saw out of the corner of my eye and watched as Nightmare glanced at me, and then followed the Leader up the pile of stones.

"Into the dens!" I shouted loud although my voice was carried away with the storm. And I felt myself slightly tipping over from the harsh winds. Looking back I saw the swirling vortex drawing closer. I turned and sprinted to the Warrior Den first. Cats where clawing over pelts to get back as far as they could. Windclan and Thunderclan both. I looked them over, counting my Warriors. Then I bolted to the side and dove near the Apprentice den. Same thing with the Warrior Den. Only a little less crowded. I counted the remaining Warriors and then asked "Where's Brightheart?"

Cloudtail was sitting near the back of the cave and he perked his ears when he heard his mate's name. He stretched his neck over the other cats and called "Brightheart! Brightheart where are you?" I spun around and looked the clearing over. Wind was brushing everything around and bits of sand and dirt flew up from the sandy floors.

"Brightheart!" I yowled charging into the storm and away from the shelter of the den. I looked inside the Nursery first. Nothing was in there but old bedding. And just as I ran out, the Nursery Wall collapsed into itself leaving a mess of branches and thorns to pick up later.

I then sprinted across, and dived into the medicine den. There she was, collecting herbs quickly. Ones that would be used to help with wounds. I dashed forward and said "Leave them! We got to go! Back to the Warrior Dens!"

"But…" Her words were drowned out as a howling wind blast through the open bramble screen and she dropped the herbs out of shock. I nudged her forward and said "Now Brightheart!" The she-cat bounded out of the den and I followed quickly. But soon as we stepped outside, she screeched in fear and a large wind blew us over like we were nothing more than leaves. Brightheart swerved as she rolled and took cover behind the fallen tree. I landed next to her and looked over to the Apprentice den. I shoved her towards it and she slowly crawled next to the tree, getting closer and closer to the den. I followed behind and just as we leaped forward into the den, the full force of the storm hit.

Brightheart hit the side of the entrance but a Windclan Warrior grabbed her scruff and with the help of Thunderclan and Windclan Warriors alike, they hulled her into the den.

The wind hit me harder and the ground under neither my paws vanished. Everything went in a blur and I realized I was being swept away. I twisted around screeching in a panic and then suddenly my head struck the hollow stone walls. And my world snapped shut into darkness. No time for screaming, no time for pain…just darkness…


	9. Darkheart

"Wake up…come on. You're not that weak."

My whole body hurt. And each time I moved, even if it was just a twitch, waves of pain shot through me from ear to tail. I gave off a soft wail and then felt something rub down my side. Opening my eyes a bit, I saw a dark grey tail, end tipped black. It gently rubbed my flank, reassuring me whoever was here with me wasn't going to cause trouble.

I closed my eyes again and then the voice spoke again saying "Come on Felidaestar. You can get up. The pain isn't really there. It's time for you to let go of another life. You will be fine young one." I heaved a sigh, and just like the cat had told me, the pain ebbed away and I was able to open my eyes all the way.

I was in an unknown clearing. But oh, it was a beautiful place. I sat up and felt the soft, long light green grass sway with a gentle breeze as it blew by ruffling my fur a bit. White warm light shown down and thing white clouds of mist floated past me in the opposite direction of the wind. Looking forward, there was a large, light brown cherry blossom tree with the blossoms in full bloom. The pink petals floated down and some landed in a small crystal clear pool of water, where it reflected the white light making it sparkle. Beside the trees where two silver boulders that formed a den in the ground and all around that little section of paradise, small white flowers, with a black streak in the center grew.

"Wow…" I said with a soft voice and the voice said "Like it?" I turned around and looked to who had helped me. A large, muscular dark grey tom with broad shoulders stared back at me. His fur was sleek and well kept, not a scratch mark on it. His ears and tail where tipped black, and he had soft glowing amber eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked astonished and he dipped his head in a greeting and said "Hello Felidaestar. My name is Darkheart." I tensed up a bit at the sound of his voice and his name. His voice was deep, but carrying. But his name sent a small chill up my back.

"Do not worry Felidaestar. Names aren't everything. I was once Darkkit, and then Darkpaw. I have always been 'dark'." He said with a soft chuckle. I let a sigh of relief and then said "Nice to meet you Darkheart… where am I? And… are you from Starclan?"

"Well, no I am not from Starclan. I was once a Warrior. Died a tragic way, but I lived to best for the clans and here I am. You are in my home now. You have just lost a life. That is all."

"But…why have you come to me?" I asked softly and he placed a tail on my shoulders and said "I came from the same place, the same clan as the one known as Dracma did. I knew him… and I came to teach you all I know to stop him." I was surprised by how serious he looked. And I gave a brisk nod.

"We do not have much time, but here is what we will do. Every time you fall asleep, fall asleep alone. No other cats in the den. And I will visit you and teach you everything I know. Dracma is strong, but you are stronger." I nodded and then I looked down to my paws to see them fading into the soft green grass. I looked back up to him and he said "Be strong. I will see you soon again Felidaestar." And with that, the world faded away from me.

With the coming of darkness, pain returned to my body and I snapped my eyes open. Faint light shown through cracks of objects and I realized I was covered by something. Scratching was heard overhead and I watched as I saw the objects cleared away and daylight shown through. Then the shape of a cat filled my vision and I blinked several times till I made out the cat to be Dovewing.

"I found her!" She called back and the thundering of paws came as a group of cats rushed around me pulling back branches and leaves. "Thank Starclan you're okay!" Bumblestripe said as he pulled the last of the branches off. I nodded and then started to get up, by my shoulder stung as I tried to put my wait on my left paw.

Lionblaze moved around to my side and let me lean on him and said "Are you okay?" I nodded not really feeling like speaking. Bumblestripe went to my other side and said "Onestar and Windclan are gone. They left after the storm. Onestar said he was grateful for your help. That was all." I nodded and then said "Thunderclan?"

"Everyone is alright thanks to you Felidaestar." Lionblaze said and I nodded and then said "Let's return home, please." The two male Warriors moved me forward taking each step carefully. Dovewing then started to tell me about how repairs were starting to be made to the Nursery and Medicine Den. But my mind wondered elsewhere, back to that paradise, and the Warrior named Darkheart…


	10. First Night of Training

"Darkheart?" I called allowed. As I had made sure that no one was in my den as I had fallen asleep. It had taken a few weeks, but I was better. I had six lives left, and I was ready to learn. The mist parted ahead of me and I saw Darkheart talking with a black and red tom. His eyes were red as well. They exchanged some words and then the tom noticed me and alerted Darkheart. Darkheart waved his tail as a goodbye to the black and red tom and then turned to me. The black and red tom walked away, vanishing into the mist.

"Hello… who was that?" I asked and Darkheart said "There are other cats living in the skies besides the Dark Forest and Starclan." I didn't push the matter further and he then said "Alright. Let's begin. Show me what you know first. Everything."

I found it strange that he would want to start there, but I nodded and then stepped back from him. I then leaned down and swayed back and forth making it hard for him to know if I was going to move to the left or to the right. I then shot forward left, but leaped right. He swiped to where I had been and then I tackled him over. He buckled his legs in and then kicked me off. I flipped through the air and pushed off a boulder slamming into his flank. He swerved and then brought a strong blow to my shoulder.

I leaped back and let him come to me. He charged forward swinging his left paw for a blow but I back flipped out of the way kicking him in the jaw. He gave off no growl or hiss of frustration, just continued by swooping down and darting in between my legs and flipping me over with a strong thrust with his paws. I toppled over into the soft green grass and dogged him trying to pin me.

We dogged, swung at each other, leaped, and rolled, jumped and pined. Every moment was just letting our paws do the work. I showed him everything I knew. Even the Lightning Strike, one of Thunderclan's oldest moves along with using the cherry tree for a Skyclan drop. Also, using the cherry blossom petals like snow, I used the Quiet like the Snow move and managed to roll him over almost into the pond.

Finally coming to a stop, I collapsed onto the ground, my sides heaving to take in air. Darkheart sat down in front of me, looking slightly winded, but in better shape than I was. He smiled and then said "Very good. Anything else?"

I was quiet for a moment. There was one last move I knew. But something was telling me not to show him. But I ignored it and said "Yes, the Battouga."

"The what?" He asked slightly confused by the name. I stood up slowly, and bounded away from him. Giving my pelt a good shake, I aimed for a flower; all of them have been untouched by our sparing. Then with a yowl, I took off running fast as I can, and leaped.

I started spinning, turning into a blur and cutting through the mist and soft wind. Darkheart watched through wide eyes and then when he saw what I was aiming for he yelled "Stop! No!" Before I could stop, he became a blur himself and tackled me over. I flipped out of the spinning move and crashed to the ground taking a hard hit to my shoulder.

"Wha?" I asked as I stood up slowly. My shoulder ached as I had hit the ground hard, despite it being soft. Darkheart stood over the flower, his shoulder having a long cut. Trails of blood rolled down it, going down his shoulder and his leg. He quickly lapped it up; not letting any of it hit the ground.

"Don't hurt the flowers…" he said softly. I stood up and padded over to him. He licked his wound and said "They are special to me. Lunar Flowers… that's their name." I didn't looked him over and saw a sad look to his eyes. Maybe they meant something more than flowers to him. But I didn't question it. I looked down at my paws and said "alright, we going to train some more now?"

Darkheart huffed and said "It's almost morning. Another time Felidaestar." And with that, the world around me faded, and I opened my eyes inside my den, to another morning, and a day closer to fighting Dracma.


	11. The Gathering

"Windclan is attacking!" a tiny voice screeched as Dreamkit launched herself at her brother Emberkit. She then said "I'll beat the wind out of you!" She then battered her larger brother with soft blows. Emberkit fell back with mews of laughter as he wrestled with his sister. Smokekit crept up silently, keeping very still and moved very slowly. Then he leaped with an excited marrow of laughter. He landed right on the two and grappled with them saying "I'm the greatest Warrior ever!"

Flamewing sat at the entrance to the nursery and watched her kits tumble around in the front. Ashfur had gone out on a hunting patrol leaving Flamewing to look after them herself for a bit. I watched from the Highledge, relaxing and letting sunlight soak into my fur. I scanned the bottom of the camp and looked for the fourth kit, Brindlekit. I then saw her, sitting at the edge of the Medicine den. She sniffed the leaves that were laid out in front.

I expected Jayfeather to appear any moment and snap at the young kit, telling her to not mess with his herbs, but instead, the grey tom quietly came out, and spoke softly to the young kit. Brindlekit looked up and spoke something back to him, but they were too far from me that I could not hear what they were saying.

"Felidaestar!" Nightmare called as she scampered up the Rock pile and leaped to my side. I gave her a nod and then said "I was just about to come and look for you. We need to pick the cats that are going to the gathering."

"Yes, we do. And hopefully Windclan will be grateful for us saving their asses." Nightmare said and I murmured in agreement. Then with a flick of my tail I said "You, me…Nightfeather, Wolfpelt, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Birchfall, Whitewing, Ivypool, Lionblaze, Cinderheart-"

I stopped talking as I saw Sandstorm make her way up the Rock Pile. I gave her a nod and said "Hello Sandstorm. Is there something you need?"

"Yes… I think it's time I joined the Elders Den." She spoke softly. I looked her over, and sighed. The death of Firestar, her mate… it did nothing good for her. And for all these moons she has served as a Warrior here in Thunderclan. Not to mention others will be joining with her soon.

"Alright. Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded her eyes where distant and had a glassy look to them. I dismissed her and then turned to Nightmare and said "Alright, Sandstorm too. Who else?"

"Ravenheart? And… how about Brackenfur? Foxleap and…Solitaire." Nightmare said and I was honestly shocked that she mentioned Solitaire. Nightmare and Solitaire have been on edge with each other. After a moment of silence I gave Nightmare a small shove and said "Get the clan ready. It's almost time to go." Nightmare nodded and then leaped down the Rock Pile.

Once she reached the bottom. She started calling names of the cats that were going to the gathering. I quickly made my way down and just as I reached the ground, Flamewing reached my side and said "Felidaestar… I think Brindlekit wants to be a medicine cat."

I wasn't shocked to hear this. I had been seeing the kit hang around the Medicine den, not taking part with her siblings play fights. I nodded and then said "We will discuss this more after I get back. Alright?" Flamewing nodded and then I padded away and headed for the Thorn Tunnel.

"Thunderclan it is time for us to go!" I yelled and then ran through the tunnel. My clan mates quickly followed me from behind as we emerged into the forest. The bright sundown light washed over the trees, making them glow soft orange. I took a deep breath and then ran into the forest heading for the lake.

…

Thunderclan was the last to arrive at the gathering. The other clans had arrived and where all sitting around the Great Oak talking and sharing news with each other. I waved my tail and let my Warriors fan out, and made my way over to the Great Oak. In one leap, I landed on a low hanging branch and then climbed up to the other leaders. Mistystar sat on the fork of the branch. Blackstar was on branch higher than them, but farther back, hidden by shadows. His eyes shown through the darkness though.

Onestar sat a little to the right of Mistystar and when he saw me, he narrowed his eyes but said nothing. But that alone let Blackstar know there was something going on between us, because his tail started lashing back and forth and he looked to Onestar, and then to me. Mistystar pretended not to notice and then she took a step forward and yelled "Cats of all Clans!"

The voices of the cats died away and glimmering eyes looked back up at us. Mistystar started by reporting a few troubles with Twolegs, but nothing her clan couldn't handle. I noticed a worried mew in her voice, as she looked to the other leaders, clearly thinking about the Tornado.

Blackstar stepped forward next. Reports of beating the Kittypets back into their garden and well hunting was all he had to say. Nothing about the tornado like Mistystar. Next, was Onestar. He stepped forward, his head held high and then he spoke out loud and clear "Windclan is doing well. Prey is good, and no trouble from Twolegs. Our warriors are strong, and we are keeping all trust passers off our borders." That was a direct saying to Thunderclan. But Thunderclan remained quiet and calm.

I stepped forward and then said "Thunderclan is also doing well. No trouble from Twolegs, Prey is running well, and I have news about one of our Warriors. Sandstorm will be joining the Elders from now on." Sandstorm looked up, her eyes now glowing under the moonlight.

"Sandstorm! Sandstorm!" The clan called out, not just Thunderclan but the other clans as well. They all knew she was important to the clans and was well liked. I gave a nod to her and then said "And one of our Queens gave birth to four healthy kits. Flamewing! And, we also have an old friend staying in Thunderclan for helping driving away two dangerous Rogues. Her name is Solitaire."

Cats parted to give Solitaire space. The white she-cat slowly stood up, head held high and eyes forward. Cats stared at her, amazed by her looks. Then after the mummers and whispers died down, Solitaire sat back down and looked up at us.

I gave a nod and then said "Also, time to talk about what had hit the clans not too long ago. The mass of wind and storm. I have heard of them before, they are known as Tornados."

"Starclan must have been angry at us." Blackstar muttered, his gaze staring at me and Onestar. Onestar glared right back, but I didn't bother to look instead I said "There is nothing to Worry about. The tornado is gone, and we are all safe."

"The Gathering is over!" Onestar yelled and then leaped down the tree. I huffed and then leaped down. Solitaire padded up to my side and looked up at the sky and asked "Are they out? Starclan I mean." I looked up at the sky and saw millions of twinkling stars. I looked back down to her and asked "Can't you see them?" Solitaire shook her head no and said "Only the moon and the black sky."

I felt a pang of guilt that she could never see the stars overhead. Her punishment… one that she did not deserve. She was nothing more than a lost soul in an evil place. I sighed and then said "Thunderclan! Let's return home!" And with that, we all headed back to Thunderclan.

As all the clans left the clearing, two head ducked out of holly bushes and looked at each other, before they quickly dashed across the clearing and disappeared into thin air, heading back to The Place of No Stars, and darker places than that…


	12. Apprentices

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the High Ledge for a clan meeting!" My voice rang out as I called the clan together. Flamewing sat near the base of the High Ledge, her tail wrapped around her four kits. Today, they will be made apprentices. Yesterday, we had discussed who would become their mentors. And Flamewing chose surprising Mentors.

Once the clan gathered all together, I smiled down at them and said "Today is a wonderful day. We will have four new apprentices to welcome into Thunderclan!" Eyes shinned back at me as they glanced over to Flamewing's Kits. All of them were jumping and shaking with excitement. Emberkit seemed to be the calmest. His eyes glowing. They were blue, but they had a hint of a purple touch to them. Like Heathertail.

I leaped down the Rock Pile and landed in front of the kits. I beckoned them closed and first turned to Dreamkit. Her shining icy blue eyes. "Dreamkit, from now until you earn your Warrior name you shall be known as Dreampaw!" I paused and scanned the group of cats until I spotted the one I was looking for.

"Nightfeather. Brackenfur taught you well. And I hope you can pass these skills down to Dreampaw." I said and Nightfeather perked her eyes surprised. She looked over to Dreampaw who looks equally surprised if not more. The black she-cat moved out of the ranks of the Warriors and came up to Dreampaw.

Dreampaw seemed to shrink away from Nightfeather as she came closer. I know, stories have been told about Scourge. And Nightfeather being an exact image of him doesn't help. But, as they touched noses Nightfeather spoke softly and said "I'll make you the best Warrior I can. I promise." Dreamkit seemed to calm down and smiled at Nightfeather.

The two cats padded over and sat down to let the next apprentice come forward. I looked to Smokekit. Who was bouncing with excitement. I chuckled and said "Smokekit. From this moment until you become a Warrior you will be Smokepaw!"

"Brairlight. Flamewing taught you everything she knows. And now I expect you to teach Smokepaw all the knowledge you now know." Brairlight smiled and bounded forward and touched noses with Smokepaw who stood still for one moment, and then started bouncing with excitement again. The two cats padded over to Nightfeather and Dreampaw. Even thought Brindlekit was next down the line, I called Emberkit forward. Brindlekit looked shocked at first, but she remained quiet.

"Emberkit, from this moment now until you become a Warrior, you will be known as Emberpaw!" Emberpaw nodded staying quiet. Looking around I spotted the cat I needed and then said "Your mentor will be Nightmare. She has learned much and will pass it all to you!"

Nightmare slipped out of the shadow of the High Ledge and padded up to Emberpaw. Emberpaw gave off a small gasp of surprise. His fur puffed out in excitement and he bounded forward to meet Nightmare half way. They touched noses and I saw Dreampaw and Smokepaw having surprised and jealous looks. Nightmare caught their looks as well and chuckled. She then led her apprentice over to the others and sat down.

Now Brindlekit remained. Her face worried about what would happen. I beckoned her forward. She slowly kept forward. Another cat made his way through the group without having to be called. Brindlekit looked to who was coming and her face lit up with excitement and joy.

Jayfeather, who for once didn't look grumpy sat down and looked to the direction of Brindlekit even though his sightless blue eyes didn't exactly look to her.

"Brindlekit will be learning to become something special in this clan. She will be known as Brindlepaw until she becomes a full Medicine cat. Jayfeather, I trust that you will teach her everything you know, and train her to become a great medicine cat." Jayfeather nodded and said "I will do my best to teach her Felidaestar." I then watched as Jayfeather and Brindlepaw touched noses. Brindlepaw smiled at him, but I doubt he noticed at all.

I waved my tail to end the Clan Meeting and the mentors left together to show their apprentices the territory. I smiled as they left, and then heard Flamewing say "Already on their way to becoming Warriors." I chuckled and then said "You must be glad to get out of the den finally?"

"Yes. I am. But I'm going to miss them." Flamewing said with a sigh. I looked to were the clan now was and saw Wolfpelt standing near the thorn tunnel, half hidden in the shadows of it. He looked around the clearing, his amber eyes seemed to be looking for something to keep him busy.

"Without his sister to do stuff with, Wolfpelt will need to get used to doing other things." I said and Flamewing nodded and then said "I promised Ashfur a walk. I'll see you later okay?" I nodded and then watched as the grey she-cat disappeared into the Warriors den, and moments later appeared with Ashfur. The two walked side by side, and then disappeared out the thorn tunnel.

"After one hates another, can they love again?"

I looked over my shoulder and watched as Solitaire sat down next to me. I shrugged and said "Well, maybe. Sandstorm and Firestar didn't like each other at first, but look what happened…"

"Well then…" Solitaire said trailing off as she pawed my shoulder and then pointed to the side. My eyes followed the direction the way she was pointing to and I saw Squirrelflight sitting near the fallen log. Her gaze was locked on the Thorn Tunnel where Ashfur and Flamewing had gone out. Her tail was twitching and she had an annoyed look.

I narrowed my eyes and said "It doesn't matter. Ashfur loves Flamewing with all his heart, and maybe more. I'm sure he doesn't have feelings for Squirrelflight."

"You never know…" Solitaire said softly and turned around before stalking into the Warriors den. I watched her go, and then without a sound, I headed for my own den.

**Sorry if I mest up on them becoming apprentices. I didn't really know how the cerimony goes because I can't find a warrior book that has one in it in my home. And that my WIFI is poor right now so I can't check on google. Got a few minutes of wifi right now thoguht. Anyway sorry if I mest up somewhere. **

**ooooooh Squirrelflight got Ashfur on the mind? **


	13. Trapped

Three figures wadded through a field. Tall dark grass covered them from sight and they spoke in a low whisper.

"I trust that you will be able to complete this task I ask of you?" A dark, almost demonic voice asked as the figure glared back at two cats. They nodded at the same time and spoke as one saying "Yes my lord. We will make sure the Three from Past the Stars will not underestimate us."

"Good. Soon… the Three from Past the Stars… will just be two…." The dark voice said with a dark chuckle and then hurried over to a dark puddle where the reflection was overlooking Thunderclan territory. The two other figures bowed and then turned and ran off into the field, vanishing into the night.

…

I stalked through the forest, and sniffed the gentle breeze for any sign of prey. But instead I heard the sound of cats fighting. I narrowed my eyes and quickly ran through the forest. I pelted through some ferns and came to a clearing where I saw Nightmare leap with a yowl. Emberpaw ducked under her and then bated her back legs back making Nightmare land on her side. I then realized this was just battle training, and sighed.

Nightmare looked up and saw me. She smirked and said "Emberpaw! Try your skills on the Felidaestar here." I looked to Emberpaw who seemed surprised at Nightmare's order. I walked out into clearing and said "Go on. I want to see how well you're doing."

Emberpaw hesitated and then Nightmare spoke softly saying "Come on Emberpaw. I know you can take down this Elder!" I looked over my shoulder and said "Hey! Who you calling an Elder!" I heard Emberpaw let out a meow of laughter. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Emberpaw only to find him gone.

"Where-"

A sudden blow to my head cut me off as Emberpaw darted out of the bushes beside me and disappeared into a patch of ferns. I shook my head and looked around for the fiery young tom. I ducked low and waited. The bushes and ferns made great cover from his fur and being small gave him an advantage.

I suddenly heard a leaf crackle under paw and I darted forward into ferns and tackled the young apprentice out. He hit the ground and rolled to his side dogging a swing from my paws. He then balanced on his hind legs and slammed his front paws on my shoulders. I ducked down and slid between his legs and let him fall down on my back. Then I twisted around knocking him to the ground and pinned him with one paw on the chest.

He panted, showing me he was defeated. I pulled back my paw and he suddenly exploded with energy and launched up head butting me in the chin and knocking me back. Slipping under my legs he went under me and pushed up knocking me off balance. I fell to the side and Emberpaw quickly pinned me down.

"WOOO!" Nightmare cheered from the side lines and Emberpaw panted, his eyes shining as he looked down at me. I smiled at him and said "Looks like we will have a great Warrior someday." Emberpaw backed up off of me and smiled. He then asked "Really? Oh I wonder what my name will be!"

I chuckled and sat up shaking my pelt off of any leaves and twigs. I then said "I'll make sure to give you a good one." I looked over to Nightmare and asked "Do you know how the others training is going?"

"Smokepaw seems to becoming a great hunter. He lacks in fighting skills though. Dreampaw, she's trying hard but after watching a session with her I think she's scared of messing up so she is trying too hard. Brindlepaw, I think Jayfeather said she's a fast learner. But she keeps getting Marigold and Coltsfoot mixed up. Emberpaw, you're doing well in hunting and fighting! Very good!"

Emberpaw looked down at his paws and said "Well, I just have such a great mentor!" When he looked up, a leaf fell down from a tree above and landed on his nose. He then suddenly sneezed and his wings flew up. Emberpaw jumped, startled and quickly folded them back down. He looked to the ground and said "Sorry."

"It's alright." Nightmare said gently padding the apprentice's ear. She smiled and then laid her tail on his shoulders and said "Your wings just needed to stretch a bit." Emberpaw closed his eyes not looking up and then I sat down and said "Emberpaw. Having wings doesn't make you any less of a Warrior. Actually I think it makes you different, special."

"I don't want to be different! I want to be a normal Warrior." Emberpaw said and then added "Dreampaw and Smokepaw made fun of me when we were little. And they still do! And at my first gathering, other cats made fun about me, or whispered behind my back…"

I gave a worried look to Nightmare and then a voice said "I…didn't know you felt like that Emberpaw." All three of us looked up and saw Flamewing standing in the opening between two holly bushes. Her emerald green eyes were looking Emberpaw over and she said "I thought you liked them… you even told me you wanted to fly…"

"When I was a kit!" he resorted and then said "Now I just want them to go away! You can make yours disappear! I can't! Why?" Flamewing sighed and said "Because…I just can…" Emberpaw dropped down and covered his face with his paws and whined "It's not fair…"

"Hey, Emberpaw..." Flamewing started coming closer to her kid. Nightmare held up her tail to stop her and then said "Emberpaw, sit up…Now!" Her voice became loud and Emberpaw slowly stood up. He looked to her and she huffed and said "So what if you got wings. I think that makes you one hell of a cat! Pretty amazing one at least!"

"But-"

"Shut up." Nightmare said quickly and then went on by saying "Look at me. I am different from the other cats around the lake. I am crazy! I have different claws. Longer, sharper and they are shiny like Twoleg things. So what? It makes me a better fighter. And then Flamewing, your mother. She's able to fly with her wings. She's can soar overhead. She can drop down on cats and take off. She can be up with Starclan while we are still here, down on the ground. And you're a special cat. You are a strong, skilled and you may be able to be the best Warrior of Thunderclan! You just need to work harder, learn more and show those cats that you are a Warrior!"

Emberpaw blinked in surprise by Nightmare's words. She then smirked and said "And you're my first apprentice. And I wouldn't have any other cat be my first. I'm your mentor and I will train you to be the best you can be." Emberpaw perked up and smiled. He then said "Thank you Nightmare."

"Now, don't lie to the boy. He will always be different." Two voices spoke at the same time and all of us spun around to see two cats, sitting side by side. A black cat with white ears and amber eyes. And a white cat with black ears and blue eyes.

Nightmare snarled at them and said "What are you two doing here?" I narrowed my eyes at them and it took me a moment to remember who they were. Blackpelt and Whitefur, cats from the Forbidden Forest. I remember Silverblaze and Lightsong fighting against them.

"Last time I saw you two you were frozen cat-sickles." I growled and then Blackpelt and Whitefur narrowed their eyes and spoke in union. "That was then this is now. We just came to…collect something…"

"What?" Nightmare said bringing out her claws. Flamewing drew closer, she has never seen them, but Nightmare and I have told her all about them.

Whitefur suddenly bolted forward leaving Blackpelt's side and Nightmare and I rushed forward. I swung my claws at her but she ducked and then leaped as Nightmare tried to tackle her, but she ended up running into me. I rolled over and Nightmare grumbled and said "Sorry…"

"Emberpaw!" Flamewing screeched as Blackpelt took off as a blur dragging the young apprentice by his scruff. Flamewing bolted after him but Whitefur leaped out of hiding and tackled Flamewing over before leaping forward and running after Blackpelt.

Nightmare yowled in fury and charged after the two cats screaming "Give me back my apprentice!" Flamewing nudged me up and gave me a worried look; I nuzzled her and then said "Let's get him back." She nodded and then took off into the sky using her wings. I turned and bolted into the forest. I heard crashing and hissing up ahead and I broke through the woods just in time to see Blackpelt, Whitefur and Emberpaw disappear down a rabbit hole. Nightmare who lay very still at the entrance had blood leaking from her.

"Nightmare!" Flamewing screeched from overhead and dropped down next to her. I got down next to her and watched as she slowly got up, there was a large gash on her stomach but she shook her pelt and growled. Then she dived into the hole.

"Wait!" I called after her and plunged into the darkness. Flamewing was only a whisker away as she two followed me in. Nightmare panted hard in front of me as she came out into a large cavern. I walked into the room as well and saw illuminated moss growing on the walls.

Nightmare panted and looked around the cave and then yelled "Cowards! Show yourself!" No answer came to Nightmare's call. Instead movement at the edge of my eyes made me turn my head. I caught a glimpse of Whitefur before she vanished into the air.

Padding forward, I saw a large stone rock. I sniffed it carefully, and then moved around it. There was Emberpaw. His eyes wide and scared.

"I found him!"

Flamewing bolted over to him and shoved me aside to get to her child She started licking him and said "Oh my poor kit…" Nightmare made her way over to us and then growled darkly saying "Those rotten crowfood eaters used his as bait! I'll rip their tongues off!"

A rumbling sound filled the cave and the four of us watched as the entrance to the tunnel slowly faded as rocks clattered down the path, and closed up the entrance. Sealing us inside.

We, were trapped.


	14. Nightmare, Nightmare

The cave was dark. The only thing that allowed us to see was the glowing moss and the light reflecting off our eyes. Flamewing crouched down next to Emberpaw and started licking his head and said "Are you okay Emberpaw?" He nodded and then asked "Who were they?"

"Blackpelt and Whitefur. Two cats that you have to watch out for." Nightmare said growling. Half in anger, half in pain. I looked to her and asked "Are you alright Nightmare?" She nodded and said "Yah, those bastards just got me."

I made my way over to were the entrance had been and sniffed the rocks. I carefully pushed down on one rock. It shook gently and I thought that maybe we could dig our way out. I then pressed on the rock harder and rocks higher up shifted and started tumbling down. I yowled and leaped back and away from the rocks avoiding the falling stones.

"We can't dig our way out from there…" I said and started moving around the cave, sniffing the base of the rock for fresh air that might be coming in.

"We didn't go down that far. The tunnel mostly went forward not down." Flamewing said and then looked to the top of the cave. She suddenly let out a small yowl of fear. I looked up, and saw stalactites. Even though the ends to them were dull, they were still large enough, heavy enough and sharp enough to pierce our pelts and could kill us if they fell.

Nightmare sniffed the moss and said "I'm surprised that it is able to grow down here with all this stone and darkness. Emberpaw pawed at some growing on the walls and then said "How is it even here? And why is it glowing?"

"Some moss just can." I said as I looked it over too. I remember Skyclan has a cave with moss like this. Although the moss is their connection to their ancestors. Here, it's just a shiny plant growing under our noses. Nightmare seemed to be staring at the largest patch of Moss growing on the wall. She glanced around at the walls of the entire cave and then said "The moss… could be growing over soft parts in the soil and rock, where water could be slipping through. See if you can dig through the moss first, and then the dirt and stone!"

I looked over at the closest patch of moss and gently started to scrape it away, leaving just enough to tell me where it had been. Then I began to claw at the dirt. It was softer, but not soft enough. My claws dug in a few inches, then the dirt started to harden and it became harder and harder to move it.

"Ow!" Flamewing hissed backing away from a wall. She held up her paw and gave it a few good licks then said "I tore a claw. Nightmare, by the time we even get half way to the surface, our claws will be gone!" Nightmare huffed and rolled her eyes.

Outside…

Blackpelt and Whitefur sat at the collapsed entrance to the tunnel. Blackpelt sniffed and then said "They will get out. They will find a way." Whitefur nodded and then said "I don't see the point in this plan-"

A new figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees making Whitefur trail off and stare. She then bowed to the figure that came out with Twisterfang and another cat, one smaller than all the others.

"Hehehe… Time to make three into two!" Twisterfang laughed and then bounded over the entrance and further down the clearing right near a large fallen log. She then started bouncing in that one spot and she said "Oh today! Today! Bad dreams will be no more. Crushed by falling stones and foolishness of their own sacrifice!"

The figure with blue eyes nudged the smallest figure forward and said "You know what to do." The small figure nodded and bounded over to Twisterfang, and copied her in bouncing in that small clearing. Whitefur and Blackpelt just watched until the figure said "Do what they are doing. Don't question, just do." Then the three of them, bounded over to Twisterfang and the smallest cat, and began stamping their paws…

Back underground…

Nightmare lay on her side licking her wound. Flamewing was comforting Emberpaw who was starting to doze off and I too was dozing off. I slowly closed my eyes and sat still, trying to get some rest.

"Ow!" I yelled as a small stone hit my shoulder. I snapped my eyes open and glared at the other cats and asked "Alright who did it?"

Nightmare looked up from washing and asked "Who did what?" Flamewing raised her head over Emberpaw and said "What happened?"

"A stone hit me…" I said just as another hit me on my back leg. They were just about the size of berries but they still hurt. Nightmare shrugged and suddenly hissed and said "Alright who is throwing stones?"

"I'm not!" Emberpaw said before accusing him was even thought of. I sat up and shook my fur and then I felt something. Vibrating. Like something heavy was above is. Rocks started falling from the ceiling and I dodged a large one. It hit the ground and the rock split in half sending tiny shattered bits in every direction. Some hit my other shoulder and others even reached Flamewing. She raised her wing and blocked the stones from hitting her and her son.

Nightmare leaped to her paws and growled lowly and said "There up there… the Forbidden Forest Cats. I hear them through the shadows… there laughing… jumping and stomping right above us… there going to make the cave collapse!" Just as she finished a large stalactite dropped down from the ceiling above and crashed to the ground not too far from us. Everyone snapped their heads up and watched the spikes shake.

Emberpaw let out a wail of fear and Flamewing puffed out her fur. She then whispered "Where going to die here…" I thought of words to reassure her, but even I was starting to panic. We had no way to escape; the Forbidden Forest cats were going to kill us. And Starclan is helpless but to watch… just like us.

Nightmare leaped up and gave off a loud screech of defiance and slashed the largest amount of moss off the wall with a single swipe of her regular claws. Then in a fury she slashed and the dirt and stone with both her regular claws and her special ones. I bounded over to Nightmare and so did Flamewing and Emberpaw.

When I drew close to my friend I saw her blood red eyes tearing up. And as she slashed away stones and dirt she whispered "The shadows told me, the bad dreams are going away tonight…" I don't think Flamewing or Emberpaw heard, but I know Nightmare knew I heard.

CLASH!

Her metal claws scrapped against stone hidden in the dirt. Nightmare hissed under her breath and said "Damnit! I will not let my friends die!" She then leaped up and slashed the stone with her claws. A large scrapping noise filled the cave and I flicked my ears back. Nightmare hissed in pain and then said in a hushed voice "My claws aren't just for killing…"

Stones sprayed past Nightmare as she hacked further into the stones and all of a sudden a loud SCCCRRRAAAPPP filled the cave followed by a CLINK! Then something silver whizzed passed my face and hit the ground with a soft clatter. I looked to see what it was and I gasped in surprise as it was one of Nightmare's claws. It had broken off.

I looked to Nightmare and saw her paw was bleeding badly, and she bit back any hisses of pain and just continued forward. I swiped my tail over the cave floor and then said "Nightmare, stop! You're hurting yourself!" When I reached over to her, she glared at me and hissed. Her blood red eyes glowing, but also filled with tears.

Why?

Another spike fell from the ceiling and landed right on Nightmare's shoulder. She screamed with pain and leaped back, but not because she had given up. She shook the rock away and I saw her shoulder was bleeding badly, dousing her black long fur in a crimson red. She then gave a long screech and launched forward.

With one single blow from her brown paw, she slashed away the dirt, and sunlight fell through. Nightmare fell back as stones from the newly made hole fell in. Some hit her, but most weren't big. Another spike fell, just inches from Emberpaw and Flamewing growled and said "Emberpaw out!"

Emberpaw scurried over the stone floor and tried to reach the hole but he was too small. Nightmare got up, despite her shoulder injury she made herself stand in front of the hole as a stepping stone for Emberpaw. He climbed on her back and then slipped out the hole. Flamewing wasted no time and dived out.

"You next, my leader." Nightmare said panting. I shook my head no and said "You go. Your hurt and-"

"Just go!" Nightmare suddenly screamed and leaped up. With powerful jaws and strength that could surpass mine, she lift me up by my scruff and threw me forward and half way out of the hole. My claws scrabbled on the grass and Flamewing grabbed my scruff helping me get out.

I whirled around and watched in horror as blood red eyes stared back at me, filled with defeat just as the cave collapsed in, destroying everything under it and in it.

"NIGHTMARE!"


	15. Death of the Darkest

"Nightmare!" I screamed again and threw myself at the tunnel entrance. I scraped dirt and stone away, trying to dig her out. Flamewing joined my side and in a frantic tore at the earth. She then wailed "Nightmare! We're coming hold on!"

But no matter how much we dug away, there always seemed to be more underneath. My paws started to ache and my claws were stinging.

"She's dead." Flamewing suddenly said stopping. Her eyes were filled with tears that rolled down her cheeks. She placed a paw on the mound of earth and said "She couldn't have survived."

"Yes she did!" I yelled and then added "She's our friend! Don't give up on her! She's also one of us!" Flamewing rounded on me and said "Look at the facts! Tons of earth and stone rained down on her, she has no way to escape and oxygen was cut off the minute the earth sealed the entrance! It will take days to dig through this pile of dirt! Not even we can survive things like this!"

I stared at Flamewing and then finally sighed in defeat. I stepped back from the entrance and then I heard Emberpaw gasp and said "Look! Look its Nightmare!" Flamewing and I spun around at the same time and looked around. Emberpaw pointed with his tail forward and hidden in the shadow of the trees, was Nightmare.

I took a step forward to run to her but Flamewing put her tail on my shoulder and said "Wait…look…" And I did. Nightmare stared back at us for a moment, before she rose to her paws. A brown tom with yellow eyes stood next to her. He said something to her but I could not tell what it was. He then turned and padded back into the forest.

Nightmare gave one last sorrow filled glance at us, before she turned and followed the brown tom…Brokenstar… and then slowly faded into the shadows of the next life.

She was dead.

"Where did she…" Emberpaw started and then he suddenly asked "Was that… a Starclan cat? Did…he take her?" Flamewing wrapped her tail around Emberpaw and said "Something like Starclan… She's gone is all I can say…"

The clearing fell quiet as we all stared at where Nightmare had been. This was real. All this time we have rushed into battle, knowing we could die, but not believing in it… Nightmare…she just reminded us… I have six lives left, Flamewing only has one…

"Let's head back and tell the clan." I said quietly and then turned away from the collapsed tunnel and headed into the forest. Flamewing nudged Emberpaw forward and the two cats followed me from behind. The trip back to the clan seemed to take hours, but all too sudden, the entrance came into view with Greystripe guarding it. He gave a nod to us and I said "Come inside. I have to tell the clan something important…"

Greystripe nodded and I bet he saw the sadness in my eyes, because he hurried in to alert the clan. I let Emberpaw and Flamewing go in first, and now did I only realize our pelts were dirty. Matted together and had dirt covering them. I sighed and followed my Clan mates in.

Once inside I bounded across the clearing and up the Rock Pile. With one leap I landed on the Highledge and then called out "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here for a Clan Meeting!" Slowly the cats of Thunderclan came padding out of dens, and away from the Fresh Kill Pile. I looked down at them and felt a tear slip down my face, and drip to my paws.

"Thunderclan…" I started my voice weak and quiet. I took a breath and then tried again by saying "Thunderclan. Today I have grave news. Intruders were seen on the territory. Flamewing, Emberpaw, Nightmare and I followed them into an underground cave. The entrance had collapsed on us and we were trapped." I paused for a moment and noticed Jayfeather sniffed the air and leaned over to tell Brindlepaw something. She looked around the clearing and I knew what Jayfeather had asked her.

Could she see Nightmare anywhere? And when she spoke back to him, I continued by saying "Nightmare, using her claws she dug open an entrance for us. We escape just in time, but as it was Nightmare's turn to leave the cave, the top…collapsed in and buried her under."

Wails of sadness and surprise filled the camp. I held back my own sorrow filled wail and then took a breath. I then looked down at them and said "We do not have a body to morn over, but we can still hold Virgil for her. And, I must now choose another cat, to take her place as deputy."

The clearing fell quiet, each cat looked to one another, wondering who would be the next Deputy. I looked them over and then thought of an obvious choice. One that would bring the camp to calm down.

"I say these words, for the spirit of our Warrior Ancestors, and Nightmare, that they may approve my choice that Lionblaze will be the next deputy."

Lionblaze stood up; shock and surprise filled his face. He nodded to me and said "Thank you Felidaestar." I nodded and turned away, but I paused remembering something else and turned back to the clan.

"Also," I said getting the attention of the cats again. I sighed and then said "Nightmare has left us with an apprentice. Emberpaw is now without a mentor, and needs one. I have decided that I will be Emberpaw's mentor." Emberpaw seemed shocked and his littermate's mouths hung open in shock. I didn't stay to hear what anyone had to say, I just turned away and climbed into my most nest.

As I laid down a sharp object jammed into my back left leg and I ran my tongue through my silver tangled fur and then by the end of my tail saw something shimmering in the starlight. I carefully wove it out of my fur and discovered what it was. It was Nightmare's broken metal claw. It must have gotten snagged on my fur…

I took the claw and without much thought, I wove it into my nest, hidden at the edge of the bramble outline. I looked at it, feeling tears coming back. I brushed them away with my paw and laid back down in my nest. I wanted nothing more than to sleep, and to wake up and find Nightmare setting patrols, being her crazy self, and most importantly, still alive.


	16. Trainning

"Wake up. We have work to do." A voice said as a paw gently shook me awake. I opened my eyes and found two amber ones looking back at me. I leaped back shocked at first and then saw Darkheart standing in front of me.

"Oh... It's you." I said and Darkheart sniffed and said "Yes, it's me. Who were you expecting?" I looked down at my paws and said "Look, I don't really feel like doing anything. Nightmare... My friend she's-"

"Dead. Yes I know." Darkheart said and added "She died like a true Warrior. But you cannot let one death stop you. Otherwise, Dracma will have no trouble defeating you." I puffed out my fur and said "Alright, so what are we doing tonight?"

"Attack me." Darkheart commanded and then suddenly bellowed me over with strong force. I yowled and then sent in aimed blows to his shoulders. He leaped back but then shot forward again.

I leaped up, trying to dodge him but he leaped and snagged his law on my back leg making us both crash to the ground. He scrambled up and then quickly pinned me to the ground.

"What was that?" He asked scowling at me. I stared shocked at him and then he calmed down and said "Your enemy will not wait for you to attack. They will strike when you least expect it."

"Alright, get off me!" I Mewed and pushed him off. He licked his paw and drew it over his ear and said "And another thing. You tried leaping away to get a better attack on me, don't do that. Attack head on. Best case scenario you will drive your enemy back for them to get a chance to work things over in their mind."

"I... Okay..." I softly replied and then he nodded and said "Yes. Make sure you remember-" he cut himself off as he let out a battle cry and leaped at me. I dove forward letting out a startled screech.

He landed behind me and bit ahold of my tail. I kicked back with my left leg but he tilted his head to the side and let go of my tail and bit down on my leg. And then with powerful strength he pushed up with his front paws and did something like a hand stand.

All of a sudden he pushed up with his front paws and flipped in the air. I drew my leg back quickly and he landed where my leg had been. The impact was so great, small part of the ground shattered and stones flew up.

"Dude! You could have broken my leg!" I screamed at him and he gave me a calm look that turned into a hard glare and he said "But I didn't. And now, you know to expect the unexpected and never judge one by their ways."

I nodded and then all of a sudden, the world around me snapped into darkness and I was aware of reality coming back. My soft moss nest under my paws, the warm air of Thunderclan. And, a scent… not mine but someone else was in the den.

"Felidaestar?" A soft voice called out and I opened my eyes slowly to see the sandy walls of my den. Lifting my head up, I looked to the entrance of the tunnel and saw Emberpaw looking back at me.

"What is it Emberpaw?" I asked and then he said "The other apprentices have gone out… are we going to do something today?" I stared at him for a moment till I remembered he was now my apprentice. I yawned and then stood up and said "Sure. Well… what was Nightmare teaching you last?"

"She called the Dark Forest moves… she learned them a while back…" He said quietly and I huffed. I knew no Dark Forest moves myself, only Nightmare did as far as I know besides Ivypool. I walked over to him and said "I don't know what moves she was teaching you, but I do have my own special moves we could learn. How about that?"

"Alright." He said in a not very enthusiastic voice. I walked over to him and gave his ear a gentle lick and then said "Come with me. We're going to train with a very special cat." Emberpaw's eyes brighten a bit and he asked "Who?"

"You've never met him before, but he is one of the best fighters I know." I just said and then added "Now, let's go before someone follows us on this secret Warrior Mission." I gave a soft chuckle as his fur fluffed out and he tried to control himself from bouncing with excitement. I walked out of the den and then bounded down the Rock Pile with Emberpaw following me closely behind.

To make things even more fun for Emberpaw and to help him get over Nightmare's death, we slipped behind the bramble screen behind the Medicine den and I showed him the secret rock wall leading up. Even before I told him where we were going, he leaped up and scrambled up the rock wall. I climbed up a little slower after him and then when we reached the top I looked around.

"Whoa, what happened here?" He asked looking at a few old charred branches and spots of grass. I flicked a leaf off his shoulder and said "Unneeded revenge almost happened here. It's a long story, but I will leave that to your mother and father to tell you someday. Now let's go."

And then with that, the two of us padded through the clearing heading through some ferns. Emberpaw bounded behind me and then asked "Where is this cat at?"

"In a forest. Near here."

"Where leaving the territory?" He gasped and then I said "Sort of." Then as we moved past a holly bush, I came out to the opening of a tunnel, the Dark Path.

"A rabbit hole?" Emberpaw asked and I shook my head no and said "Not quite. Just follow me." I said and walked forward. But as I reached the entrance I noticed paw prints, many paw prints coming in and out of the tunnel. Pretending not to notice for Emberpaw's sake, I padded into the darkness and said "Just keep walking forward. It only goes straight." And with that, soon light began to come up ahead and then Emberpaw drew close to me, slowing his pace.

As I came out the other end and into a clearing, Emberpaw gasped and said "Its night! But… but its morning!"

"At home it is. Here, it is always night." I said and Emberpaw looked up and said "Where are the stars and the moon?"

"They don't have them." I said softly and then added "You will know someday, but not today. For now we are here to learn how to fight. Because one day, you may need to fight to save a life."

"I know Felidaestar." Emberpaw said softly and then we walked through the clearing and headed into the forest. Thick black mist covered the ground, making it hard to tell if we were walking into anything.

"It smells like Crow food." Emberpaw paw said scrunching up his nose. I chuckled and said "Maybe to you, only because your new."

"And an easy target with that bright pelt. I almost thought you brought Firestar into my home." A dark voice said and Emberpaw drew close to my side. A bush shook as a cat padded through the branches. Long dark fur, one white paw, and icy blue, cold eyes.

"Scourge." I said with a purr and he walked forward. We rubbed muzzles together and then drew back just a bit. I then beckoned Emberpaw forward and said "This is Scourge."

Emberpaw gasped and said "The leader of Bloodclan?" Scourge gave off a faint smirk and nodded to the young tom. Emberpaw look to me and then to Scourge and then asked "But… I though…he was dead!"

"Oh I am dead Emberpaw." Scourge said with a flick of his tail. "But I am also very much alive." Emberpaw pressed against my side and I said "Don't traumatize the kid, Scourge." I then flicked Emberpaw's ear with my tail and said "Scourge here knows the best moves and is one of the best teachers I know. He did after all teach me a few good moves that have saved my pelt more times than I can count!"

"Hit me with your best shot!" Scourge said lowering himself and giving a fake low growl to Emberpaw. Emberpaw lowered himself to the ground and then shot forward. The two cats battered each other several times as I watched them spar. Emberpaw seemed to be enjoying going up against a new opposite, and Scourge looked like this was the best thing ever, well…. he doesn't have a lot here… I mean he's dead. Can't get much more boring than that.

"Hey-" Scourge dogged an attack from Emberpaw. "-Felidaestar! Have you-" Scourge cut off again as he leaped over to Emberpaw's left flank and then landed a blow to him. "Show him the-" Scourge yowled suddenly as Emberpaw knocked him over and they tumbled down a rise on the ground.

Scourge landed on the ground, ah my mistake, Emberpaw landed on the ground, and Scourge landed on Emberpaw. The fiery tom let out an "Oooff!" Sound and then I broke out laughing. Scourge rolled off of Emberpaw and Emberpaw stood up and said "Hey, it's hard fighting him!"

"I know, I know…" I said and then asked "And what where you saying Scourge?" Scourge gave his pelt a few quick licks and then said "Have you shown him the Battouga yet?" I didn't answer. And Emberpaw looked to me and asked "What's that?"

"A move. But it's the most powerful one any Warrior could ever learn. It could take a life easily." Scourge answered for me and then added "But at a toll, it makes a Warrior lose their energy after using such a move."

"Do you know it?" Emberpaw asked him and Scourge nodded and said "Yet mine is simple. Not as powerful as the original move, I learned my skill from Felidaestar. Back when she was just Felidae, a loner walking around in a Twoleg place."

"Yah well, this loner only uses the move to stop evil from harming the clans. Not for any random clan raid, patrol strike or a quarrel." I mewed and then Emberpaw looked to me and asked "Can you teach me how to do it?"

"When albino hedgehogs fly." I responded and then Scourge huffed and said "Go easy on the kid."

"Fine, when regular hedgehogs fly. There." I said flatly and Emberpaw pouted and then asked "Can you at least show me the move?"

"No, I might hurt someone." I said and then Scourge said "The move is very difficult to perform. The attacker needs to run at amazing speed, pushing you to your limits, and then you take a leap into the air and spin forward all the while still going forward. Thus giving your fangs, and claws more power to tear into your opponent's flesh."

"You could have gone without the last part." I pointed out blankly and then Scourge responded "Yah, I know. But I felt like I needed to put it in there."

"Whatever." I said with a huff and then Emberpaw ran past me going at a fast speed. Scourge padded to my side and said "Two pieces of prey says he hits a tree first." I huffed and said "He will trip over his own paws first." Emberpaw rushed around the clearing, trying to gain speed.

All too quickly he did lose his footing and smacked face first into a tree. I held back a merrow of laughter. Scourge on the other hand said "Reminds me of a she-cat who face planted into the side doors of a barn."

"You hush." I said puffing out my fur and bounding over to my apprentice. He sat up, and shook his pelt. I leaned down and asked "You alright Emberpaw?"

"I'm fine!" He snapped back irritated by his failure. Scourge padded up behind me and said "Look at the bright side. You failed, and it was an epic fail. Keep trying." I broke out laughing my butt off at hearing the cold blooded killer Scourge use the term 'epic fail'. Scourge rolled his eyes and then stalked back into the ferns calling "I have to check the borders along the Starclan and the Forbidden Forest. I'll see you two later!"

"Alright!" I called back and looked to Emberpaw. He looked up at me and said "Are we going home now?" I nodded and nudged him to his paws and said "Yah. Tomorrow I'll get Scourge to show you a few old Bloodclan moves he knows."

"Okay." Emberpaw said and then we walked back together, making our way home.

As the cats parted their ways, a bush trembled as a blood red cat poked his head through. His golden eyes surveyed the area around him making sure the cats where gone. He then walked out and shook his long red fur, with three black stripes with a tint of purple on his back. Then he made his way through the forest, heading for the Forbidden Forest.


	17. Broken Core

"Felidaestar, the dawn patrol has picked up some Shadowclan sent a on our side of the border down by the Twoleg den." Lionblaze reported and I gave a small nod and said "Alright. And how is the Windclan border?"

"Seems to be the same." Lionblaze said and then a shadow passed overhead and he looked up. I did as well and saw Flamewing flying overhead, circling the camp. Emberpaw struggling behind her.

I let out a soft mew of laughter and Lionblaze chuckled. The weeks seemed to be passing by faster than I could tell. No attacks, or troubles with the Forbidden Forest, the effect of Nightmare's death in scaring the members of the clan is gone, Emberpaw is learning really well.

Lionblaze looked up at the sky and said "No clouds, and its prey hot out." I sighed and said "Looks like a possible drought is on the way. If so, I might have to send you on another Beaver hunt." Lionblaze rolled his eyes. He then said "At least it's better than that one storm we had with the spinning wind."

"Tornado." I corrected him and then gave my paw a lick and said "It only happens in hot weather during a storm. But since there are no clouds we are fine."

"But fires could become a problem." Lionblaze said and then I responded by saying "True but the camp is safe, and I promise you no one will get trapped again if a fire does break out."

"About that Felidaestar, that night it seemed like Nightmare, Flamewing and You knew what was going to happen. Flamewing hid from Ashfur until the right moment, and she knew what to say to him."

"Lucky guess." I said and stopped washing my paws.

"Lucky guess?" Lionblaze echoed and then I sighed and said "I'm not like the rest of the Warriors. Neither is Flamewing or Nightmare. We are different. That's all you need to know Lionblaze."

"Actually I think as your deputy I should know more about who I follow." Lionblaze said narrowing his eyes and I glared up at him and said "Do not challenge me Lionblaze. You will someday but that day is not today. Now, get to your duties…" Lionblaze stood staring at me for a moment longer before he turned and padded away.

Suddenly a cat burst through the tunnel. I flicked my ears up and watched as Solitaire, who had been on the border patrol came running over to me.

"Something wrong?" I asked and Solitaire nodded taking in quick breath. She then choked down some air and said "We came across a cat on the border. He wants to be taken to Thunderclan but-"

"And you are bringing him here?" I asked and then Solitaire nodded and said "Yes but-"

All too quick, Cats came through the tunnel. First Ashfur, then Brackenfur, Cinderheart and then…Emberpaw?

I narrowed my eyes and then saw it wasn't Emberpaw. The cat was about the same size, but his eyes were a brighter blue, and his fur had a more mixture of light and shine making it look like flames, but deadly, dangerous flames. Unlike Emberpaw's fur which looked like a soothing small ember. All in all, he looked sort of… cute…

Cats stopped what they were doing and watched as the patrol stopped in the clearing and gave the cat some space. I stood up and walked forward out from under the shade of the high ledge. As I drew closer to the tom, he narrowed his eyes and gave me a scornful smile.

"Hello again Felidae…Oh wait, my bad. I meant Sarah." He sneered and I paused in walking. I narrowed my eyes and then he said "Oh surly you haven't forgotten me? You know, smallest of them all? Looks 'cute'… killer of kits…

"Firepaw!" I growled astonished and he laughed and said "And we have a winner! Yes it's me Felidaestar." He wrapped his tail around his paws and then asked "So what's new with you?"

"Why are you here?" I growled fluffing out my fur. Around me my clan mates exchanged glances and then a few rose to their paws watching Firepaw.

Firepaw looked around to them and then his attitude totally changed and he put on such a friendly look and said "Hello! I'm Firepaw!" Just then I felt a rush of wind and Flamewing landed next to me. Emberpaw landed next to her, and looked to Firepaw.

Firepaw looked back to Emberpaw and asked "Who are you?" His tone of voice now changed back to the one of the Forbidden Forest and Emberpaw titled his head to the side and said "Emberpaw. I heard your name is Firepaw." Firepaw nodded and then said "You look like me…" I saw the edges of his claws dig into the gravel and Flamewing noticed this as well. She gave off a warning hiss and moved between Firepaw and Emberpaw.

"Again, why are you here?" I growled and Firepaw lay down and said "I have decided to stay here for a while."

"Get out." I hissed and then he shook his head no and I looked up and gave a nod to my Warriors. Foxleap shot forward while Whitewing leaped overhead in the other way. Firepaw's eyes took on a dangerous look and he shot forward twisting his body. He bit ahold of Whitewing's paw and flung her over onto Foxleap.

Graystripe gave a screech and dived forward. Firepaw leaped over him and landed a blow to his flank, at the same time he ducked and missed a tackle from Nightfeather.

He then watched as Flamewing, Ashfur and all their kits including Brindlepaw leaped forward to attack him. In a blur of fiery orange, he slipped through each of them, clawing and snapping his jaws, landing blows and leaping over mass of pelts. Finally he leaped up and landed behind my clan mates not panting, or looking winded at all.

"Thunderclan! Drive him out of camp!" I yelled and dove forward. My clan mates, all of them surged forward at Firepaw. He smirked and then as our claws aimed for his pelt, he vanished under the mass of furry pelts. Emberpaw stayed to the back of the crowd, probably worried he would get mistaken for Firepaw.

"Gosh don't you think it's unfair? A clan vs a cat?"

Everyone turned around to see Firepaw sitting on the Highledge. He licked his paw and said "You guys can't hurt me. That's like trying to attack a Starclan Warrior in the middle of a full moon. None of you can touch-AH!"

Solitaire exploded out of the darkness and raked her claws down his fiery side. Blood splattered out of him like a balloon popping and I watched as he toppled over the edge and crashed to the ground below. Solitaire gasped in shock and leaned over the edge.

I pushed past my clan mates and hurried over to the limp body of the Firepaw. When I got close, I gasped in shock and saw him dead before my eyes. His neck had snapped and blood flowed down his side. Beside me Emberpaw gasped and said "He's… dead… She killed an apprentice!"

Shocked yowls filled the clearing and all eyes looked up to Solitaire. She backed up, her ears back. Someone behind me yelled "Warriors don't kill!"

"She broke the code!"

"She never was one of us!

"Get rid of her!

"She killed him!"

"Thunderclan!" I screamed back at them but their voices rose up over mine and Flamewing looked at Firepaw and then her own son. She drew him close, feeling that their looks matching so close, and Solitaire's past combined with that made her fear for Emberpaw's life.

I looked up the Rock pile and saw Solitaire drawing back, away from the edge. Her eyes scared and looking down at all of us. I turned to my clan mates and saw hostile looks to Solitaire. Slowly I climbed up the rock pile and came to her side.

"I…I didn't mean to kill someone this time." She said softly and then I heard someone scrabbling up the rocks and Flamewing appeared next to me. She growled and said "I never trusted you. And neither did Nightmare."

"Listen I-"

"I get that Firepaw is evil, that he's the enemy but he's only an apprentice! And we don't kill! Especially in front of our clan. Young and old! Felidaestar said to drive him out! Not to kill him!"

Solitaire growled, her golden eyes glowing darkly. Flamewing snarled and said "This isn't your clan! This isn't even your world! You were born in the Dark Forest and you should stay there!" her voice reached down to the clan mates below and gasp and mummers escaped them.

"Solitaire…" I started but Flamewing and Solitaire got close to each other, snarling and eyes blazing. Solitaire hissed and brought out her claws, Flamewing brought out her claws and stretched out her red wings.

"It was a sign!" Ashfur yelled out and turned to the crowd. He then yelled "Starclan showed us that there was a murderer, a Dark Forest cat among us! Look what she has done! Killed an apprentice! Yes he may have been an outsider but look how young he was! It was Starclan's way of showing us the truth!"

"Yah! Get rid of her! Before she kills us all!" Sandstorm below yelled, her eyes filled with grief and I remembered how I had told the tale of Solitaire and my battle to Firestar. Sandstorm had only heard the first part of the story. I looked up to the sky to see our warrior Ancestors just beginning to come out. This was not a sign… I just know it…

Only Emberpaw, Nightfeather and Wolfpelt stayed quiet. The three knowing that just because you are in the Dark Forest, doesn't mean you can change.

"Please…Felidaestar…" Solitaire said softly to me and Flamewing growled and said "Felidaestar! She's dangerous! Remember how she tried to kill me? Turn Ashfur against you? How she almost killed Nightmare? Heck, she could have been in the whole plot to kill you as well!"

Solitaire slashed Flamewing's muzzle, her claws just gazing her fur. A well-aimed blow, just giving a warning to her. But the cats below saw it a different way and a few Warriors went sprinting towards the Rock Pile.

I bounded down half way and yelled "Stop!" But the shouldered past me and leaped up onto the Highledge.

"Listen to me!" I screamed back but no one did. Solitaire got knocked back into my den and a surge of Warriors dived in after her. I swirled around and saw Nightfeather yelling at Cloudtail, Wolfpelt lashing out at Berrynose and Emberpaw in a fight with his siblings. Other Warriors yowled in rage and in confusion.

What the hell was happening to us?


	18. Deception

I looked up to the sky and saw Starclan starting to come out more. I growled at them and asked quietly to myself "Why are you doing nothing?" Then with a sigh I bounded up the rest of the Rock Pile and leaped into my den. All of a sudden a paw lashed out and scratched my shoulder. I yowled but no one seemed to notice as they all tangled together. Blood sprayed on the ground and walls as Solitaire, being the dangerous fighter she was, she fought back her attackers, getting a few deep scratches here and there but my Warriors took most of the hits.

"Stop!" I screamed just as two more Warriors filed in behind me and ran forward into the fray over powering the white she-cat.

"Have you all gone mad?" I screeched at them and then dove forward. I tackled my way through my Warriors and grabbed Solitaire's scruff. With all the strength I could use in such a small space, I tossed her forward to the entrance and yelled "Get outside!" But before she could go to far, Flamewing leaped up on her and the two she-cat's tumble out of the den and over the High Ledge, just like Firepaw.

"NO!" I screamed and dashed forward. As I reached the edge Flamewing flew up headed for the sky. Her wings stretching out and she circled back around and landed on the ground below. Solitaire lay still on the ground, at first I felt fear well up inside of me that she was dead.

Suddenly she coughed and slowly pushed herself up, struggling to her paws. I bounded down the Rock pile in a hurry and stopped beside her. She panted and looked her, her eyes no longer golden but a faded yellow. Her pelt was ragged and I swore for a moment she was fading, like a Starclan cat does. But she didn't.

I looked up and saw my Warriors making their way down the Rock Pile. I looked to them, and then Solitaire. I growled to myself and then said "I'm sorry Solitaire, you need to leave."

"But…" Solitaire started but she didn't finish. She took one look around the camp, her eyes losing the remaining life they had left in them. She hung her head and said "I understand." I nodded and then said "Stay safe…" But I whispered it to where only she could hear. She didn't respond, just dashed across the camp and out the thorn tunnel. Berrynose and Cloudtail dived after her, but I launched at them and swatted them both across the muzzles and yelled "That's enough! She's gone! I have exiled her and that is that!"

The clearing fell quiet and all of a sudden, a wailing mixed with a screech of defiance filled the quiet hallow and all heads turned to the limp body of Firepaw.

The body twitched, and then I gasped as I saw his paw move, gripping the ground under him and he started to push himself up. The wound on his side faded away, and the blood dried up. He stretched and stood up, his tail swishing back and forth. I felt sick to my stomach as I watched him jerk his head to the right, snapping his neck back into place.

"Ow, I must admit that did hurt." He looked to us, seeing everyone's astonished looks. He grinned showing shimmering fangs and said "A sign? Really? Starclan had nothing to do with this. In fact, all of you are stupid as mice! You just chased away one of your best Warriors!"

"You planed this!" I screamed at him. "You planned to get Solitaire framed for your death! So we would chase her away! Only because she knows your secrets and about you're Lord Dracma!"

Firepaw stared at me, and then started to chuckle, it tuned into s snicker, and then into a full blow laughter. His body shook with laughter and I stared into his sick twisted eyes. He gave me a sneer and said "Don't be stupid. I wouldn't waist all my time just doing that!"

"Then wha-"

"I'll admit, when your warriors attacked me, I scratched them. And since it had not been dark yet, Forbidden Forest magic took over, affecting their emotions. You all wanted to tear into what you thought was wrong. Thus driving Solitaire away. I didn't plan for this to happen, but it's a nice bonus."

"You sick son of a bitch…" I growled and he chuckled and said "Whatever, you and your funny Twoleg talk. But you must no Felidaestar, what you see if you look up. Go ahead, look. I will wait."

I looked up, along with every other cat in camp. Starclan shown above, not a cloud in the sky was around for miles. And a claw slice of the moon shown. I looked down to Firepaw and said "Starclan. Our protection, our code."

Firepaw shrugged and said "Alright sure, not what I was going for… but looks like you won't get it." Flamewing leaped next to me, her eyes looking bright and like her usual look. She gave me a guilty look and said "I… I didn't mean to chase her away. I was just so…"

"Mad? Scared? Angry?" Firepaw said for her and chuckled and then added "Yup, that's what Forbidden Forest Magic does to yah."

"Get out of my clan now Firepaw!" I yelled at him bringing out my claws. He hissed and then he said "Not until the main event starts!" With a swift movement he picked up a black stone in his jaws. He then threw it up and leaped up. He spun and kicked the stone. It flew across the camp and hit the floor of the hallow creating a spark that landed on a dead leave.

All too quickly it caught fire. Firepaw leaped forward and bat it over and near the fallen tree log, and near a mixture of small branches. Like the fire was alive, it roared and began to consume the branches, and soon the log too. I gasped and then looked over to Firepaw. He drew back into the shadows, where another cat was sitting, and one I had not noticed before.

I couldn't make out who they were, but they vanished along with Firepaw as soon as a large crackling sound happened and the tree caught fire.


	19. Burn it Down

"Let's just kill her now!" Firepaw hissed as an older, dark red cat stood next to him. Their deep blue eyes looked out from behind the undergrowth and watched Solitaire limp forward, heading out and past the Thunderclan sent line into uncharted territory. She paused, to rest for a moment and lick her pelt clean.

"Come on! We can take her! Lord Dracma taught you everything he knows!" Firepaw insisted and the red cat waved their tail to silence him and said "We would be out matched and out fought."

"But-"

"Shut up and look." The cat hissed and shoved Firepaw's head to the side. Firepaw narrowed his eyes as he saw the faint outline of a golden cat sitting in a tree. Next to him was a white she-cat with black tipped ears and tail, golden eyes dull but still shimmered. And above them on a higher branch was a white female cat, with blue gem like eyes, and had a strange white glow to her. Something unsettling yet at the same time calm feeling to it.

The three cats stared back at the Forbidden Forest cats. Eyes narrowed and claws out. Solitaire seemed oblivious to both groups of cats. And continued on her way. Slowly the cats in the tree turned to follow her, fading into the night each time.

Only did the white cat with gem like eyes turn the other direction, and headed back for Thunderclan. Still none the less, Firepaw and his companion could not get near Solitaire, not with Starclan protecting her this greatly. Firepaw looked back, and saw smoke rising above the trees. He smirked and said "Oh well… time to knock down the two angels to one."

"Just make a fire so we can go home." The other cat said and Firepaw nodded picking up a black stone, and smashing it against a larger stone. A spark formed and soon, there would be another fire, growing dangerously big in a matter of minutes.

…

"Thunderclan! Get out of camp!" I yelled and then the tree next to me let out a loud crackling noise and flames exploded off of it and onto the ground. I screeched and then flung myself away from the flames.

"Get the apprentices and Elder's out!" Lionblaze's yowl rose over the flames and screeches of cats. I turned swiftly and pelted away from the flames and looked around the clearing. Cats fled in every which way to make sure their friends and kin made it out with them.

Over to my left I heard wailing and I saw Dreampaw hidden in the back, her eyes scared. I dived forward to help her but Nightfeather reached her first and picked her up by her scruff despite her size. She then raced away towards the entrance. Above me a shadow passed and I looked up and saw Flamewing caring Emberpaw in her jaws, and flying out of camp.

I moved over and looked around the clearing to see most of everyone else had escaped. I huffed and then yelled "Too the Twoleg Den!" My voice hit a few ears, and then they repeated it, until everyone knew where to run. I sprinted out of the camp and into the forest. The fire behind us, and the clan was safe.

The clan slowed into a steady pace, gathering together. I moved carefully through then, counting each cat and keeping track to where everything was.

"Felidaestar, who was that?" Lionblaze asked in a whisper as he caught up with me. I huffed and said "Firepaw. Evil little- Well, he's gone now…"

"He destroyed our camp!" Lionblaze said and I growled and said "I know that. We can talk about it later, right now the clan needs to rest and-

"Felidaestar!" Flamewing's voice came ahead and I saw her drop down to the ground. She no longer had Emberpaw. I know because I saw him towards the back of the group.

"Fire! Up ahead!" She yelled and everyone stopped and looked forward. A very faint glow was coming from the back and the smell of smoke drifted over. I growled and then said "It's small, right?"

"Yah…"

"Then we can avoid it!"

I took off going forward and yelled "Thunderclan let's go!" The clan followed me from behind, tripping over the Undergrowth. The fire drew closer, and I swear I could hear Firepaw's scornful laugh echoing in my head.

"Look out!" Some cat screamed as fire suddenly burst up in front of us. I skidded to a halt and yelled "Turn around!" Lionblaze took the lead and led the cats in an angle towards the Shadowclan border. I followed, no in behind. I would nudge a cat forward if they fell back, and keep them together.

Lionblaze suddenly stopped and the clan smashed together. I moved around to the front and to my horror I saw fire up ahead, to close for us to move around.

"The entire forest is going to go up in flames!" I heard Whitewing yell and then I turned around and said "Fire can't touch water! Head for the lake!" This time the clan broke away. I couldn't stop them as they scattered into the forest, heading for the lake.

"Felidaestar!" I heard a voice say and I looked over to my left and saw Wolfpelt at my side. His amber eyes reflected the fire and his pelt were matted in charred bits of leaves and twigs.

"What is it Wolfpelt?" I asked panting. I noticed he wasn't panting or even looked winded, then I remembered his strength and his chest was wider, his lungs where bigger and stronger than my own.

"I realized what Firepaw meant!"

"About what?"

"The sky! When he told us to look up you said Starclan, but its clouds! No clouds! No clouds, means no rain! No rain… the fire continues." I held my breath for a moment and I also realized, without clouds to block our view of the stars, the stars can see us, and Starclan is watching us suffer…

"Look out!" I screamed as a tree in front of us began to fall. Wolfpelt twisted around and grabbed my tail yanking me back. A tree on fire crashed down in front of us, inches from my face. I leaped back and then said "Thank you Wolfpelt." He nodded and then we both turned and went around the tree. Suddenly a black cat skidded to a halt in front of us and I yelled "Nightfeather!"

Nightfeather panted and then said "Most of the clan is on the right path, heading for the lake…" I gave a nod to her and then the three of us, my kits and I ran through the flaming forest.

"Run little Twoleg run!" Firepaw's voice yelled through the forest. Wolfpelt puffed out his fur and swerved to a stop and yelled "Show yourself!" I skidded to a halt and said "Wolfpelt we got to go-"

"No. Let him fight us." Firepaw sneered as he walked out of the flames. Nightfeather growled and Wolfpelt snarled at him. I narrowed my eyes and said "Us?"

Behind Firepaw three shapes slid out from the darkness of flames. My heart skipped a beat as they came out one by one. Twisterfang, Whitefur and Blackpelt.

"Damnit…" I hissed under my breath and then Nightfeather said "We can take them, I just know it…"

…

(Flamewing's point of view)

I flew low to the ground, keeping watch for any cat that might be lost or caught in between the flames. Suddenly, out of nowhere I was tackled to the ground.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled and I looked up. To my shock a cat stood in front of me. One I had never seen before. A female cat, with bright blue eyes, that had a dark unsettling tone to them. Her pelt was red, red like blood. She had a patch of darker fur on her hair, and her front left paw. Her claws where black as the night sky.

"Who are you?" I snarled and she growled back and said "Bloodstep, of the Forbidden Forest… And tonight. You die."


	20. Blood and Fire vs Flame and Ash

I launched forward and met in midair with Twisterfang. The crazy grey she-cat bit ahold of my ear and tugged me forward as we crashed to the ground. My head hit the ground, making my vision blurry, but I blindly struck out and landed a hard blow to Twisterfang's shoulder.

Twisterfang turned and then lashed out for my face, I wanted to back up, but I remembered Darkheart's training and instead I pushed forward, surprising Twisterfang. I toppled her over and then landed blow after blow to her shoulders and flank. She screeched and then shoved me off and turned to get some distance. I leaped forward and at the last second slammed down on her tail.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed and swung her claws at my face. I moved to the side and bashed my head against her jaw. She stumbled back and let out a frustrated hiss. It seemed…like… she was holding back?

Behind me Wolfpelt leaped and was able to get Whitefur and Blackpelt to smash into each other. While Nightfeather was locked in a battle, teeth and claws snapping and scratching at Firepaw.

Can't kill them…

I remembered watching Firepaw get up, coming back from having his neck broken. The idea made my stomach turn and I looked over to Twisterfang who grinned. Her fangs looking blood soaked do to the light of fire.

"Wolfpelt! Nightfeather!" I called and then bounded forward. I leaped up and landed on Firepaw's shoulders making him collapse under my weight. I huffed and said "We got to go. If we stay and fight we burn alive!" Nightfeather blinked her blue eyes understanding.

"You're not going anywhere!" Twisterfang screeched as she launched herself at me. Nightfeather suddenly ducked to the side and with powerful hind legs she pushed up and knocked Twisterfang back a bit, and then with one swipe she cut a jagged slash down her stomach.

My eyes widen and I felt stiff. All I could see there was Scourge attacking Tigerstar for the first time, the battle field with Bloodclan and Lionclan.

"Felidaestar!" Wolfpelt's yowl made me snap back to present and I saw the Twisterfang wasn't dead, but she did have a new wound. Nightfeather whirled around and yelled "Let's go! We need to get to the clan!" I nodded and then Wolfpelt pushed away Whitefur and jumped over Blackpelt. Then the three of us took off running into the flaming woods.

Twisterfang leaned down and licked her wound and said "Stupid idea." Firepaw flexed his legs and said "Nah, makes perfect sense."

"Distract Felidaestar, and let Bloodstep do what she needs to." Blackpelt and Whitefur said licking the wounds on each other's pelt. Twisterfang growled and said "Only matter of time till she figures out the prophecy, and then we can win!"

"Yes, only a matter of time. Now, if you don't mind. Bloodstep needs me." Firepaw mewed and then melted into the flames. Whitefur and Blackpelt drew back, and faded into the shadows. Twisterfang let out an insane laugh, before she vanished with wind swirling around her.

…

(Flamewing's point of View)

"Bloodstep?" I echoed as we slowly started to circle each other. She gave a small nod and said "You wouldn't know me, neither would your friends. I've been hiding from you all, watching everything you've done. I know how you fight Flamewing. I know your powers."

I hissed at her and said "Yah, I got powers. But I also got skill and what do you got?"

"Knowledge." She simply replied and her claws slid out. Long and black like all the other Forbidden Forest cats. Her deep sea blue eyes where just as dark as the others, but… something was different about her than the other cats.

Suddenly she lashed out and I sprung back and then forward. Our claws clashed in the air and I tumbled down with her grabbing my shoulders and knocking me to the ground. I snapped at her muzzle as we rolled around in the dirt and ash. Suddenly she sprang back as I unfolded my wings. They reflected the light of the fire making them seem like flames themselves.

I dashed forward with a burst of speed from flapping my wings, while Bloodstep leaped over me. She landed on the ground and then gave me a smug look. Then she started to dig in the dirt. I growled, and launched at her again, only to see a cat leap out of the flames and tackle me in the air. We crashed to the ground below and leaped apart. It was Firepaw.

"Two against one…" I said in a low growl and Firepaw sniffed and said "Life can be unfair Flamewing. Learn that. Besides, I think it's my friend over there you should pay attention too." Just as he said that he vanished in the growing flames and appeared by Bloodstep.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at Bloodstep angered by her arrogant smug. She laughed and said "Giving you a present. A grave! How big do you want it? How deep?" I puffed out my fur and raced forward, wanting to claw her smug look off her muzzle.

"Look! Here's your gift!" She laughed and then flung small stones at me. I skidded to a halt and raised my wing to block the shower of pebbles and stones.

Firepaw moved to her side and together they gave a strong push, and flung a large rock at me. I brought up both my wings in front of me and ducked, but the rock flew right through the strong point in my wings and hit my back right where the wings where connected to.

"Agg!" I yelled and stumbled to the side collapsing. Bloodstep grinned and then said "Did you like your gift?" She walked forward, the flames reflecting off her eyes, and her long black claws.

"Leave her alone!" Someone screeched and launched themselves over the flames and landed on Bloodstep. Their weight combined with gravity brought her tumbling down and they rolled on the ground a mass of fur and claws. Firepaw leaped to the side to doge getting smashed into a tree by the bigger Warriors.

The cats broke apart and my savor leaped back to my side. Blood dripped down from a cut on his left shoulder but he ignored it. His ash stained pelt blended in with the shadows left by the flames, and his ice blue eyes gleamed in the light, focused on the Forbidden Forest cats.

Ashfur gave a low growl and lowered his head to the ground, giving off a low hiss. Bloodstep growled, her right ear was torn and was dripping blood down the side of her face. She stalked forward ready to leap at us, when a small branch crashed down from above and landed in front of her, the smaller sections were on fire, the leaves where gone and the main branch was not just beginning to burn away.

"Go Bloodstep. I'll finish off here." Firepaw said licking his lips like he had just spotted a juicy peace of prey. Bloodstep looked at the fire closing in around us and then said "Don't disappoint me Firepaw." She then backed up and when the blood from her wound dropped to the ground, she vanished, leaving the scent of blood behind.

Firepaw stalked forward and said "Now, let's make this easy. We both know that it's now two against one. And an apprentice at that! Against two warriors, one who is a Fallen Angel. My chances are limited, as so are yours when we remember the important fact that I am a Forbidden Forest cat. So the odds are stacked up against us both, but I also know, you two can't suddenly vanish into a safe place, one that's not so… ablaze…"

I growled showing my fangs and Ashfur clawed at the ground, ready to tear into Firepaw's pelt. Firepaw chuckled and said "Temper, temper. It's a shame. Flamewing, Firepaw… Ashfur. Our names all have something in common, destruction. The cause and effect. As well as two of your kits, Smokepaw, and oh yes, Emberpaw. My double."

"You talk too much." Ashfur said running forward and tried to deliver a blow to Firepaw, but Firepaw dodged to the side and skipped away close to the fire. His pelt matched the flames perfectly making him hard to see. He grinned and said "And, see that?" He pointed over to a small section of unburned ground and then he picked up the burning branch between his teeth and said "That's your way out."

He leaped across the clearing and landed on that spot. He then dropped the branch there making a bridge of flames covering the patch of land. He then laughed and said "Now, look around." I didn't want too, as a sick feeling came over me. My eyes scanned the clearing. Fire all around. The three of us were trapped in a ring of fire.

"You're stuck in here too!" Ashfur yelled in fury, anger visibly seen coming off of him. Firepaw gave a scornful smile and said "I am Firepaw of the Forbidden Forest! Do you think I am so stupid to where I let myself die at this reason? No! So I say to you, Ashfur, Flamewing. This is your final moments, farewell fools, burn slowly…" Firepaw backed up, actually stepping into the flames. But his pelt seemed to melt into them, and he vanished, disappeared. Was gone and now it was just me and Ashfur. Left to burn.


	21. Firefly

"Ashfur…" I said softly drawing close to him. He wrapped his tail around my shoulder and drew me close, looking around the fire that ate up the grass and plants, getting closer and closer to us. I felt like I was in an oven, the sky was turning black with smoke, and the air was becoming thick.

"Flamewing," He started and then "Fly up, go."

"What!" I yelled and shocked. I looked at Ashfur and said "I'm not going to leave you!" Ashfur hung his head; his icy blue eyes seemed to be thinking. He looked over at me and said "If you stay you will die. And Thunderclan needs you. Felidaestar will need you, our kits will need you."

I stared at him, feeling my heart breaking in two. I opened my jaw to speak but no words came out. I tired but my voice seemed to disappear. My legs began to shake, and my vision became blurry with tears.

"I won't… and I can't." I said and added "I won't leave you Ashfur. Bloodstep and Firepaw, they damaged my wings in the fight." I said recalling the stone that hit my back. Ashfur growled and said "You got to try Flamewing! I won't let fire take you again!"

My mind slipped away, back to another time where fire was this close to me. Icy blue eyes filled my mind, not the ones I know now, but ones twisted with hate, bent on revenge. Fire raged around me then, and I had given up my life to change it all. I had been ready to die then for him and nothing about my feelings have changed; only grown stronger.

The memory slowly slipped away, as so did my wings as they faded into the air, and became nothing again. Ashfur stared wide at me and asked "What are you doing? Do you want to die! Flamewing you got to get out!"

"Ashfur. Do you remember everything we ever said to each other?" I asked him as the fire grew closer, making our clearing grow smaller by the minute. Ashfur stared at me, confused.

"I stuck by you. From the first moment I set foot in Thunderclan. You helped me with my first fight against Onestar. You lead me through the clan, stayed with me when I was hurt, or sick. And when that night came, where you tried to get revenge, it was my turn to stick by you. And because it we are here now. Because if I wouldn't have stuck by you, you would have been killed."

"Flamewing, what do you mean?" Ashfur asked me quietly and I said "I mean if I didn't stop you, you would have been killed later, you would have never killed Jayfeather, Hollyleaf or Lionblaze. And, and later before the next gathering Hollyleaf kills you. But that never happened because I stopped you from making a choice like that."

"Your mousebrained!" he yelled not believing in me and I bit down on my lower lip and then blurted out "No I'm not mousebrain I'm a Twoleg!" Ashfur became confused beyond what I could tell and I said "My real name is Jade! Starclan chose me to come back and save your life from the hate and revenge you were falling into because Squirrelflight broke your heart!"

"Flamewing…"

"I didn't really understand it then! I thought I was just supposed to stop Hollyleaf from killing you but I got feelings for you, I cared about you and I couldn't stop it there, I wanted to stop it before it turned into something worse! I loved you Ashfur! And I still do! I did everything I could to protect you and stay by you. The battle in the Dark Forest, I fought to keep the clans safe, even thought if I died I would just wake up back as a Twoleg! But I still fought like it was my world, my home, my clan!"

Ashfur stood their stunned and I now felt tears dripping down my face and onto the ground. I took a breath and said "I love you Ashfur." My voice cracked.

"I always will. I will follow you to Starclan! I am a Warrior and I will always be! I'm sorry for lying to you, keeping this a secret for so long! I would have told you some day, I just couldn't find the words to tell you! Everything I told you before, about me being a loner, the Tribe of Rushing Water, my powers, my knowledge on the clans, it's all twisted lies! All hiding that one truth!"

I collapsed down to the ground crying. I clawed at the ground and gave off a long yowl of frustration. Ashfur just stood there, shocked and confused. Ashfur then leaned down and licked the tears off my cheeks and said "I've always known you were no ordinary cat, I just never expected this."

I looked up at him and he rubbed his cheek against mine and said "This doesn't change how I feel about you Flamewing. Because I know you love me. And I love you too. You're no replacement in my heart for Squirrelflight. You never were your better, my true mate. I love you."

He then lay down next to me, and wrapped his tail around my shoulders, drawing close to me. He then whispered "And that's why you need to escape, to get out. To continue on." I looked up, at the fire. It was dangerously close, so close that I could almost feel it burning off my pelt.

"I won't. Because we made a promise. When you came and found me out of the lake with Felidaestar. I promised not to die again. And then, we promised together. If we die, we die together." I pressed my face into his fur and held in tears.

I couldn't escape even if I wanted to. My back hurt, my wings where broken, and I wasn't going to leave Ashfur alone. He turned and licked my head and said "I love you." I felt the flames close in on us, and it begin to singe my fur. The heat was too great, I began to pant. It was hard to breath, the oxygen was disappearing. I looked up at the blacked out sky. Bits of flame broke away and for a moment, the didn't look so dangerous. More like, fireflies...

"I love you too Ashfur. And I'll see you soon again, in Starclan…"


	22. Ashes of Darkness

The flames of destruction burned around him and the forest slowly turned black. He watched everything slowly burn away. Even though the heat was scorching, the air around him was ice cold. His front paws left footprints of blood as he walked on, stepping on the burned chards of plants, and even some small patches of flames. They went out on the very touch. If anyone was near, they would have smelt blood, death…and flowers.

He stopped at the site of blood on the ground and then looked up. In front of him where two burned shapes lying on the ground next to each other. He knew what…or who they were. He stared at it for a bit, and then walked on. He headed right through flames that went out in front of him as he walked on.

He walked out and watched as Thunderclan was gathering and running towards the lake. He scowled and said in a dark and hollow voice "Can't have that…" He raised one blood stained paw that still dripped with infant blood, and waved it across in the air. At once the fire near him turned black and gave a loud hiss like sound and the fire surged forward.

…

I came out of the woods and looked at Wolfpelt and Nightfeather. Nightfeather was panting and started to cough from the smoke. Wolfpelt took deep breaths but that was it. He nodded forward and I looked back that way and saw cats heading towards the lake. I took a breath and bounded forward. My kits behind me.

"Thunderclan!" I called to them and heads turned. Many pelts where stained with ash or the fur was singed a bit. From the front, I saw no bad burns, but I will have to wait and see. Everyone stopped heading to the lake but I yelled "Thunderclan, get to the water. Well regroup and then we will-"

Suddenly to my horror, fire rippled down like a wave and slashed right between us and the water. Cats screeched and twisted around running back to me. I looked around and just as we turned to go back into the woods, fire surged forward.

"What do we do?" Blossemfall yelled and I felt my legs becoming weak. What where we going to do? Wherever we were going, there seemed to be fire waiting there for us. I can only pray to Starclan all my Warriors are safe.

"Felidaestar!" A voice called and I looked to my right and saw three cats moving swiftly over the grass. I recognized them right away to be Ashfoot, Onestar and Sunstrike. Onestar stopped short when he came close to a fire patch and yelled "This way! Onto Windclan territory!" I nodded and then yelled "Thunderclan! Follow Onestar!"

My Warriors ran and limped forward. Everyone was growing tired. Including me. Onestar lead the way back to Windclan territory, pausing every once in a while waiting for us to catch. Up. I paused and felt something stir inside of me; I looked around and watched my Warriors run past.

Jayfeather, Greystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Brightheart…

Thornclaw, Mille, Squirrelflight, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Whitewing, Berrynose, Hazletail…

Mousewisker, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Foxleap, Icecloud, Toadstep, and many others ran by. I counted them all. And I noticed three missing.

"Flamewing!" I called as Warriors shoved past me. I nearly tripped over my paws but I felt a pelt steady me and a scent washed over me. A presence came as well and then a voice, one that was knew but kind whispered softly and said "The forest is on fire. Fire has burned away the flame and ash, but not the new ember. Hurry little one, before he finds it. Go…" The voice faded away and so did the scent.

I looked to the forest and then yelled "Thunderclan continue to follow Onestar! I'm going back to look for others!" Before anyone could object, I turned and ran. My paws were hurting, they felt like I had stuck them into the fire and let them sit there, but I couldn't stop. I had to find my friends.

I ran through the tree line and looked around. The fire was nearly gone, and a loud noise was coming off from the distance. I paused and flicked my ears and realized it was a fire truck. Some humans must have seen the forest on fire and called 911. If we were lucky, something would be left.

I padded through the forest now, as all that came down was just ash. It actually rained down on me from the trees above. I sniffed the air and a sent came to me. One of something other than plants burning. More of a rotting smell.

The fur on the back of my neck began to rise as I slowly moved through the forest. Everything became quiet. So quiet I could hear the flames dying out. I followed the sent and I came to an open clearing. At least I think it was a clearing. So much was burned away it could have once been filled with trees.

Crying hit my ears and I looked around. Hidden near a fallen tree that had already long been burned was a ash stained orange pelt. I felt my fur bristling, preparing to fight Firepaw again, until I realized it wasn't him, but Emberpaw.

"Emberpaw!" I called to him and bounded over to the tree. He was curled up in a tight ball, his left leg though was sticking out and I could see had been burned, but not badly. I bent down and said "Emberpaw are you alright?" He didn't reply, just continued to sob. I flicked my ears back and crawled under the tree next to him and said "Come on, let's get back with the clan. I know what happened was scary, but it's over now."

He looked up, his eyes filled with tears. He took deep breaths before he suddenly pushed forward and buried his face into my chest. I was taken back at first but I then pawed his shoulder softly and licked his head.

"T-there gone…" He managed to choke out between sobs and I perked my ears and asked "Who?" He cried for a moment longer and then between the break he said "Mom and dad! There gone!"

"Flamewing and Ashfur?"

"Yes! There dead!" He cried out and then dug his claws into the earth and said "And it's all because of that cat's fault! He started the fire! He helped trapped them! He killed my parents!" He was now yelling, and crying. I stared wide at him and said "How do you know-"

"I watched! I was running and I saw my mother fighting some red she-cat, and then that cat Firepaw came and helped fight against her. Dad came to save mom, and then the red cat disappeared… Firepaw…he then…he trapped them in a fire. I...I…" He broke of crying again and I slowly drew back and looked out. I looked over in the distance, and to my horror I saw what was left of my friend and her mate.

I drew back quickly, not wanting to remember that image. Flamewing…she…she really is…gone…

"W-we need to get back to the clan…" I said softly, almost in a whisper. It took everything I had not to break down crying with Emberpaw. And even that wasn't enough because a tear slipped down my face, and I knew more would come.

Slowly, I picked up Emberpaw by his scruff and lifted him up. He let out a mew but I ignored him and turned to walk out from under the tree. The sun was now beginning to come up and the heat of the fire was dying away.

"It's cold…" Emberpaw suddenly said shivering. I gave him a confused look to and suddenly, the heat of the fire was sapped away, and replaced with a chill, one like in winter. I could see my breath, and everything feel quiet. Even the flames where silent. I smelled the scent of blood and felt a feeling of darkness. Like when I'm around any Forbidden Forest or Dark Forest cat. Only this was stronger, dangerous.

Emberpaw must have felt it too because he wrestled out of my grasp and said "Let's go." He then started to limp into a run and head for the lake. I nodded, even though he wasn't looking. I then hurried after him. My heart was pounding and as I raced forward, I looked back and for a split second, I saw a blacked out shape of a cat, with a red glowing eye.

I knew right then and there, it was Dracma…

**Just a reminder. "Lord" Dracma is Forever Dark, leader of the Forbidden Forest. :U Just making sure you guys know.**


	23. Cruel World

We arrived at the Windclan camp. My clan mates where laying down and talking with Windclan cats, while Jayfeather, Brindlepaw and Kestrelflight tended to my Warriors. I looked to Emberpaw and said "Go, get your leg treated. Don't…don't tell anyone about your parents. Not yet at least. Emberpaw nodded and then padded down the steep slope into the camp.

"Felidaestar!"

I padded down the clearing and walked over to Onestar. He was sitting by his den, a large bush with a dip in the ground underneath it. I nodded to him and said "Thank you Onestar. Without you my clan would have perished in the flames."

"Just returning the favor for when that storm came." He said with a nod and then he looked up at the sky, watching the smoke fade into the morning sun.

"How did the fire start?" He asked and then added "Was it Twolegs?"

"No. A cat started it. He created a spark by smashing to stones together." I answered keeping everything in low profile. Onestar narrowed his eyes and said "A fire can start like that?" I nodded and said "The elements in the stone, when they are rubbed together and create friction, a spark happens."

"…elements? And friction?" He echoed and I held in a sigh and said "Oh, words I learned before I became a Warrior." There was a pause and then I said "Not all my clan escaped. Two of my Warriors are dead."

"How?"

"Burned…" I simply said and then added "Ashfur and Flamewing." Onestar dipped his head in respect and said "Ashfur was a brave fighter, and Flamewing was a … unique Warrior." I could tell he was at least honest. Onestar has never liked them since they kicked his ass during the Great Battle.

"Now…I need to tell my clan." I said nodding to Onestar as I walked away, and headed over to my clan mates. The chatter decreased when I walked over, as eyes where all on me. I huffed and said "Thunderclan. I am sorry for the danger you were put in. I should have never have exiled Solitaire, I shouldn't have separated the clan during the fire, I shouldn't have let my guard down. And now, because of it, two of our Warriors are dead."

I watched as heads turned, everyone trying to see their kin and friends. To make sure they were alright. I took a breath and said "The Warriors are Ashfur, and Flamewing." Everyone was quiet. Sadness was clear in their eyes but the only cats that cried out were their kits.

Four shapes moved through the crowd and Smokepaw, Dreampaw, Brindlepaw and Emberpaw came up to me. Smokepaw glared up at me, his green eyes narrowed. He then said "Why them! It can't be our parents! Not both of them!"

"It is." I said calmly and then Dreampaw started to cry but she said "Why didn't you save them?" Those words seem to hit my heart. I held in a breath not knowing how to answer and then Brindlepaw said "They…walk with Starclan now." I was surprised by how grown up she was taking the death. But her eyes were pouring with tears. All of them were.

I turned away from the four apprentices, hearing them start to cry. They are all they got now. It must be hard. But I can relate to them. I have kin, like they do. Their blood runs through the clan. But I don't have my parents either. Father was in the other world. Not worried about me. Because when I chose to stay here, any memory of me at all was erased back home. And my mother… she's dead. She passed away after losing a fight with Cancer.

"Felidaestar." I broke out of my thoughts and looked to see Jayfeather padding up to me. His blind blue gaze seemed to actually be looking at me and he said "I'm going to the Moon Pool to talk to Starclan." I thought for a moment and then said "No, stay here and look after the clan. I'll go. Besides, I already need to speak with my ancestors."

When I said that, the wind blew at me and Jayfeather harshly, bad enough that Jayfeather almost tripped. I looked up at the sky and saw the fading stars shimmering down on me. I looked them over carefully, wondering which one was Flamewing's. I had to hurry before all of Starclan was gone.

Turning swiftly I said "Tell Onestar where I have gone." Before Jayfeather could reply, I ran over the dip of the camp and raced forward heading for the Moon Pool.

…

When I reached the shimmering small pool, the stars where almost gone, as they faded into the milky sky. I leaned forward and lapped a few drops of the icy cold water, and all too quick darkness came over me.

When I opened my eyes I was in a clearing surrounded by mist. It was still dark out wherever I was right now. And a full moon shined down on me from above.

"Hello?" I called out waiting. Shapes flickered through the mist and a figure of a cat slipped through the fog. Then two, three, more and more came. They all waited at the edge of the fog, making it hard for me to see. The fog was kind of like a wall, and they stooped and sat down at the edge of it. I could make out a dark shape between the fog, and then the color of their eyes.

"Hello?" I called out again and then a cat in the front row with blue eyes said "Felidaestar." I recognized the voice somewhat, I think it was Bluestar but it sounded distant, hallow.

"Starclan has watched over the clans for moons upon moons. And never before have had we witnessed what has happened here tonight."

Another cat, with glowing amber eyes spoke up and said "The Forbidden Forest grows stronger and stronger by each day. And each day they get closer and closer to destroying the clans."

"Yes I know that." I called to them and said "And I will fight to protect my clan-"

"If you wish to protect them than leave!" The blue eyed cat said and then a cat with grey stormy eyes said "The Forbidden Forest came because the Dark Forest is no more! It gave them the perfect chance to form their land and gain power!"

"But I-"

"And now they will stop at nothing till we are nothing! The clans are doomed because of the Three from Past the Stars!"

"We didn't bring them here!" I yelled back. My fur began to rise and bristle and then a cat with icy blue eyes said in a calm voice "We brought you here to save lives. To save the future of the clans. After you were done, you were supposed to return home."

"But some stranger had to get involved with our doing." A yellow eyed cat hissed and then added "And because of that the Dark Forest was defeated like planed out in the stars, but it was driven away! The absent of darkness brought them here. And because of who you are, they will try to destroy you and the clans!"

"We can fight them!" I said and then continued by saying "We are strong! I will just lead Lionclan again into the Dark Forest and-"

"You will not!" All the cats who had spoken yelled at once. A fierce wind blew at me and I tumbled back. But I grabbed the ground and held on tight. I then slowly looked through the wind at the cats in the fog. Despite the wind the fog didn't move and the shapes where beginning to stand out.

"Felidaestar you will leave the clans if you wish to save them!" One cat yelled and then another yowled "Forever Dark wants you gone!"

"You don't get it!" I called back and then added "With me gone he will go after the clans!"

"He already has!" A cat yelled back and then I growled and yelled "I will not leave my clan! I will not leave the ones that need me most! I will fight to protect them!"

"You were born to lose." Some cat hissed in anger and I growled back and said "Then I will die to win." The wind slowly calmed down and then I stood up fully. The clearing became quiet and then an emerald green eyed cat spoke up and said "If you remain with Thunderclan. Starclan will not watch over you, will not protect you from the dangers that lie ahead. You are on your own, Felidae."

I narrowed my eyes as the cat did not address me as a leader. I just growled back at them and said "Then you're no Starclan. You blame your problems on the cats alive, but we look to you like your our mothers and fathers. We believe in you to protect us and help us. But you couldn't do anything to protect Thunderclan from the fire. You couldn't protect us from the earthquake, or the cave collapsing or the storm. You can't do anything besides move the clouds."

I growled and then turned away from them. There gazes followed me as I left and I called back "I will not look to you anymore. It took me till now to realize you're not my ancestors high above me in the sky... You're all just a bunch of dead cats in the earth. If one day I do beat Dracma, and the Forbidden Forest, I'll tell the clans the truth about your ways. The secrets hidden from them. Snowclan, Skyclan. How you're powerless to do anything."

As I walked into another patch of fog, I heard them all say at once "We do not walk with Twolegs." That sent me into a fury and I ran blindly into the fog, until I opened my eyes back at the Moon Pool.

…

The Starclan cats watched Felidaestar leave the clearing and it all became quiet. The fog vanished leaving the cats open to the night sky.

"You're all mousebrain!" A cat yelled that had stayed quiet during the whole thing spoke up. Cats looked over to see Sparrowtail. He looked at them through narrowed eyes and said "I trust her. And I will walk with her."

"Think about this Sparrowtail." A cat called out and he turned away and said "My name is Barley." He then padded away from the group of cats. Behind him, Snow came out and said "I follow her as well."

"As will I." A few cats turned to see Firestar pad up between ranks. He joined the other two cats and soon, others joined their small group. Brindleface, Hollyleaf, Leafpool, Brambleclaw, and Stormkit. Stormkit ran quickly over to Snow, where he ducked under her paws. Silently, two other cats from the side of the mist joined the small group. Two grey cats, one with icy blue eyes, and one with green. Their tails twined with each other.

"Are you sure about this?" A cat asked them and they all nodded. Without another word, they turned and followed Felidaestar's trail through the mist. While they did, two cats slowly walked out of the mist to join their group. A golden tom with deep sea blue eyes and a shining white she-cat with deep sea blue eyes as well. The eleven cats then faded into the mist. Leaving the other Starclan cats alone.

"Bluestar!"

A wail came from behind the cats and a Bluestar spun around and called "What is it Whitestorm?" The white Warrior skidded to a halt before her. To the Starclan cats' horror, his fur was drenched in blood. He panted and said "The Forbidden Forest, they broke through the border! There attacking Starclan!"

…

**HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TOO? Dracma has appeared, Forbidden Forest is getting stronger, Starclan is no longer watching over Felidaestar, and now the Forbidden Forest cats are taking over Starclan! They are so screwed… maybe… Just have to wait and see! **

**Gosh, such a cruel world I am creating. :p**


	24. Return Home

"Gather the clan together Lionblaze. It's time to leave." I said as I sat washing my paw. Lionblaze looked at me and said "Are you sure?"

"Windclan has been grateful enough to house us for three days. We need to head home; we've got work to do." I said looking towards Thunderclan territory. I then added "Shadowclan is probably planning to scout our woods. We should remark the borders first and then work out what places isn't burned to the ground."

"You okay?" Lionblaze suddenly asked and I nodded slowly and said "Yes. Just get the clan together. I will tell Onestar." I stood up, and turned away from Lionblaze. I bounded swiftly across the camp and came to their Freshkill pile where Ashfoot was.

"Ashfoot, sorry to bother you but can you tell me where Onestar is?"

"He's out on a patrol." She replied and then asked "Why do you need to see him?"

"Thunderclan is leaving. We are heading home. There is ton of work that needs to be done." I answered and she nodded and said "I'll be sure to tell Onestar when he returns." I gave her a nod and turned away, passing by the apprentices who were all playing together.

"We are heading home." I called to them and Flamewing's kits said goodbye to the Windclan apprentices, and then started to follow me back to the other clan mates. The past days in Windclan have been good to Thunderclan. Windclan was kind enough to share their kill with us, in return for saving their lives during the storm.

"Everyone ready?" I called as I drew close to my clan. Heads nodded and then Lionblaze stepped forward and said "Everyone is here, Felidaestar." I nodded and then waved my tail to a few and said "Foxleap, Whitewing, Cloudtail and Berrynose. I want you four to go along the woods near the Moonpool and see how badly it's damaged."

Cloudtail nodded and then Whitewing said "We will report everything we see, Felidaestar." I nodded then turned to others and said "Thornclaw, Cinderheart, Sorreltail, Brightheart, and Squirrelflight. Head towards the Shadowclan border and re-mark the territory…. Birchfall, Ivypool and Dovewing. Do the same but start from the Twoleg den please."

My warriors nodded and then separated in all directions. Ready to defend and rebuild our home. I watched Cloudtail's patrol head towards the Moon Pool, and then I turned and watched Thornclaw lead the rest to the border. I then looked at Lionblaze and said "Take Greystripe, Dustpelt and Millie. I want you to head to the clearing near the forked maple tree."

"Why?" Lionblaze asked as the rest of the clan climbed up the Windclan slopes. I sighed and said "Burry what you find. Just do it." Lionblaze seemed to understand what I asked him and he gave a slow nod and said "Alright. We will be back soon Felidaestar." And with that, he bounded back and collected the three other Warriors.

The bounded ahead of us heading for the forest, while I slowed the pace of my clan. Our energy would be needed to repair the camp. And to fight off any other Forbidden Forest cats.

…

I was the first to walk through the burnt Thorn Tunnel. The other side wasn't as bad as I thought. The fallen tree was burned to nearly ash. Only the log of the tree remained. Around the nursery had ben half burned away, leaving a gaping hole in the side. The medicine den was intact, but the bramble screen was gone.

"Alright, Hazletail!" I called and she bounded forward. I nodded to her and said "Take Dreampaw and Brackenfur and head out into the forest. Please collect any thorns and thistles you find. We need to repair the entrance soon as possible."

Hazletail nodded and then said "What about Hunting patrols?" I stared around the camp and said "I was planning to do that next. She nodded and then bounded away from me. I watched her go and then called "Wolfpelt!" My son calmly walked out from the Warriors den, taking out dried and ash stained moss. I flicked my tail and he dropped the moss and walked over.

"Take Smokepaw, Nightfeather and Spiderleg. Gather as much prey as possible." I mewed and he nodded without saying a word and turned around. He gathered his sister and the others, and then headed out of the camp.

Anyone would think I was stupid for what I had just done. The camp was left with little Warriors, elders, A medicine cat, and two apprentices. If we were to be attacked right now, we wouldn't stand a chance. But…

I just don't care right now. It seemed like nothing was going right. First I find out cats like Tigerstar can be brought back, then the Forbidden Forest is back, Nightmare is dead, Flamewing and Ashfur are dead, I'm losing lives faster than I can count, the fire nearly destroyed everything! Solitaire is gone! Starclan no longer protects me! And… I am alone…

I lowered my head and then got to work. I scrapped up dead and burned leaves, pushing them in a pile near the Dirt Place tunnel. As I turned away, Emberpaw walked up to me and said "When will we start training again?" I looked at him.

Only now did I seem to notice the strong tom he was becoming. And his siblings were right behind him. They all just lost their parents, but here they are, working hard like nothing had happened.

"Tomorrow at Sunhigh." I said and then added "For now, go with your sister Brindlepaw and collect some moss for the Elders. Be safe, and don't wonder too far."

Emberpaw nodded and then bounded over to the Medicine den. Jayfeather and Brindlepaw were looking over the remaining herbs they had. Emberpaw came up to them and said something to Jayfeather. Jayfeather looked like he was about to protest when he sat back and said something calmly. Brindlepaw smiled and leaped up. Then the two, side by side, headed for the Thorn Tunnel.

The sun was beginning to set when Thornclaw's patrol had come back. He reported that Shadowclan had not crossed the border. And that he had caught whiff of ash from their side of the border. That tells me that the fire had spread to some of their woods.

Birchfall came back as well, Shadowclan had not crossed their either. Cloudtail's patrol came back with two squirrels and a black bird. Foxleap told me that a good chunk of our territory was not damaged, and we would have food. Hazletail came back with three mice and a vole to add to our Fresh Kill Pile.

While the food looked tempting, I turned away from it. My clan needed it, and I needed rest.

I climbed up the Rock pile and looked back to my clan. They sat together and ate together, but voices where hushed and tired. Eyes where wary, and watched every point in the shadows for flickering shapes of cats that should not be here.

I climbed into my den and plopped down onto my moss bed. Just as I was about to curl up, something flickered in the glim light. I narrowed my eyes and moved the moss apart to where Nightmare's claw was. And to my surprised, weaved into the bramble lining was a feather. A long, bright red feather that shimmered like flames.

"Flamewing…" I called softly and buried my face under my tail. I held back tears and took a deep breath. I looked past my fur and outside to see stars in the night sky. They didn't look like the Warrior Ancestors. Only cold white dots glittering the sky. I shifted around in my nest and faced away from the sky.

I gave a halfhearted growl and said "If you do not protect me, then I cannot protect what you love the most the best I can…" I yawned and then slowly closed my eyes, all doing so I felt tears slowly slide down my cheeks.

Moments of darkness passed before it vanished and I opened my eyes. I was somewhere. I can't really describe it. It was misty, wherever I was. And when I looked up I swear I was staring at water. Because the sky rippled like waves. As I walked I felt myself push against gravity, like I was climbing up a wall, and then suddenly it felt like I was falling. Wherever I was, it was not someplace I would want to stay at.

"Welcome." A voice called out from the area around me. I paused and looked around. No one was around me at first, but then before me the grass parted like wind was blowing it, and a cat moved through and out of the long lush grass.

She stared at me, and I almost mistaken her for snow right off the back. But a second later, I realized I was wrong. She had long white fur like Snow did, but it was only light. It glowed bright as a star itself. She had deep sea blue eyes. They were shiny, glass like even. They had a weird tone to them, like she was staring at me, and yet she wasn't. A cold yet warm feeling came off of her and a ghostly howl filled my ears, but it wasn't dangerous. More like the wind.

"Who are you?" I asked her quietly. She gave me the kindest of smiles and said "You know me dear. Yet you really don't. My name, as you may call me, is Silverpelt."


	25. Under the Blood Red Sky

"You're…Silverpelt?" I asked astonished. She smiled and nodded her head. She sat down and curled her tail over her paws and said "But not the Silverpelt. Silverpelt is the Milky Way. You know that." I nodded and then I the strangest thing happened. It was like the whole area around us was spinning, yet I wasn't moving at all.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked looking at her and she swung her head from side to side, keeping her eyes on me and said "Someplace between one and another. The rift between time and space, fiction and reality. Just before dreams, and not yet awake. Just…here."

"This place, it's strange." Was all I had to say and she nodded and said "Yes, I agree. Never have been a fan of it but it is better than nowhere."

"What about Starclan?" I asked with a halfhearted glare. Silverpelt's blue eyes looked to me, but they seemed like they weren't looking at me. She sighed and said "Years of watching you even before the clans came spiraling into your life. I have chosen not to stand with anyone who sees you as a source for anyone's survival. But a person, who will bring hope…" She heaved a sigh and then continued.

"The place known as Starclan is struggling to stay in the power they are. The dark side, the Forbidden Forest was it? They attacked shortly after your last confutation with them. And that is why I am here."

"Wait, attacked! How?" I asked and Silverpelt stood up, giving her fur a quick lick. She then walked towards a tree saying "The Forbidden Forest is desperate. There is a prophecy that depicts the way of the ancient battle." When Silverpelt reached the tree she walked up it without using claws or gripping the bark. She then settled down on a high branch and said "Yes, if one of them is to learn it, then they can start what they are trying to do."

"So that's why they invaded Starclan. They want the prophecy." She said and I moved forward and sat near the tree. I then asked "And what exactly happens when they learn it?" Silverpelt waved her head back and forth again, her ears twitching until she looked over at me and then spoke.

"Darkness will be unleashed upon the world. Fire will rage across the land, and all will be lost." Her voice was filled with sorrow and she sighed.

"Do you know the prophecy?" She looked up and said "I am the only one now who knows it. Besides the golden cat who is something special and you of course."

"I don't know it…" I said then quietly moved to the side of the tree. Silverpelt licker her paws and then said "I will tell you then my little star." Little Star? Where does that sound familiar…

"Alright… then tell me Silverpelt." Silverpelt's ears perked and she turned around, her eyes slightly surprised that I had moved.

"Are you blind?" I finally asked and then she nodded sadly and said "I was blind in my death, but not my birth. When you remember, the times before you were born into this world, and the death of another."

"Wait I don't understand-"

"We do not have much time left my dear. The stardust of the night is vanishing. And I must pass on the message before it is stolen away." I sighed and said "Alright." Silverpelt nodded and then spoke.

"_Under the blood red sky of darkness, the dead will rise to fight the living. Kin will fight kin. Blood will spill blood of lost and found, light and shadow will fight as one to destroy the everlasting revenge, or life as we know it will be forgotten and lost forever…"_

The words whispered into my head and I forced myself to remember every word she said.

"Remember it. It will protect everyone, as long as the Forbidden Forest does not gain its secret." Silverpelt said and leaped down the tree. She stretched out her legs and said "But I am afraid this puts you in more danger than ever."

"I'll be fine. No one really cares if I die or not." I said looking down at my paws. Silverpelt suddenly bounded over to me and said "That is not true little star. Your clan would care, your kits would care, Scourge would care, and your friends would care. Eclipse would care, and I would care. After all, I lived to let you shine all those years ago. And I will die to let you be free today."

I looked up to her and she touched my nose with hers and said "Go, protect your clan. I'm always with you. Everywhere you go anything you do. I will be there right beside you." I nodded confused by her actions and her personality. She reminded me of someone… I just couldn't put my paw on it…

"Always with you." She said softly and then she started to fade away. That ghostly howl filled my ears for a moment until she was gone. I stared at where she had been and then the world around me faded into darkness. My eyes felt heavy as I stared out into the darkness and I laid down right where I was. And slowly fell into a sleep. And for once, the rest of my sleep was peaceful, and filled with undisturbed dreams.


	26. Assesment

"Felidaestar!" A voice called and I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was a blur at first but my eyes then adjusted to the light of my den. I lifted my head and looked over at the entrance. I made out the shape of a cat and it took me a minute to figure out who it was.

"Oh, hello Emberpaw." I said with a yawn. He nodded to me and said "It's Sunhigh." I perked my ears in surprise and looked past him. Outside was bright and a clear blue sky. I had slept all through the morning.

I stood up and stretched. After that I stepped out of my nest and walked over to Emberpaw and asked "Where are Dreampaw and Smokepaw?"

"They left a little bit ago with their mentors. They are doing assessments today." He said in a normal voice, but I could detect a bit of jealousy in his voice. I nodded and said "Then we will do the same. First, hunting." Emberpaw's ears perked up and then I added "Hurry now. Before your siblings beat you to the kill."

Emberpaw bounded out of the den with an excited mew. And by the time I reached my den entrance, he was already out of the Thorn Tunnel. I smiled and then bounded down the Rock Pile. As soon as my paws touched the ground, my stomach rumbled.

"Here," A voice said and I turned and watched Wolfpelt set a mouse by my paws. He then added "The clan is fed. And you need to be as well." It was a small mouse, but I said nothing. I nodded to my son and wolfed down the mouse in a few gulps.

"Mother, about the fight with those cats," Wolfpelt started and I raised my tail to silence him and said "Not here. Into the woods." Wolfpelt nodded and then followed me out the thorn tunnel. One the other side was Greystripe and Dustpelt working on the entrance. I paused for a moment and then said "Dustpelt, Greystripe."

Both looked over at me and I continued by saying "At the top of the hallow. Set some thorns and brambles on the ledges along the top."

"Why?" Dustpelt asked and I flicked my tail to the large stone walls of the outside and said "We are safe from the enemy attacking from the front end. Our camp is sheltered. But the top. Cats will leap down on the ledges to gain advantages against us. But if they were to land on thorns…" I smirked and Greystripe sat down on his hunches and said "Sounds more like a Shadowclan kind of trick."

"At this point we need to do everything we can to protect the camp." I mewed and Dustpelt scraped some Thorn covered vines together and said "I'll get right on it Felidaestar." I nodded and then said "Have Brackenfur and Whitewing helped you if you need it."

I turned away from the two Warriors and continued into the forest. I perked my ears and sniffed the air, trying to locate where Emberpaw had run off to. But as I tried, all I could smell was the ashes and burnt wood left behind.

"Damnit… I don't know how anyone could find anything in these woods." I said to myself. Wolfpelt shrugged and sniffed the ground saying "It's not that hard." I stared at him and said "I forgot you were here…"

He looked up with me and I gave him a gentle shove and added "You're too quiet." He chuckled and said "Not much to talk about now a days." I looked at him like he was crazy and he let out a meow of laughter. He then calmed down quickly and said "I don't talk much really, because I don't want to bring attention to myself more than I already have with my looks."

I pressed my pelt against his as we walked the path through the woods. I sighed and said "Nothing is wrong with your looks. Makes you special. And you do want to bring good attention to yourself! And become the best Warrior you can be!"

"The best Warrior someone could be isn't always good." He said quietly and before I could answer he said "Tigerstar became the best Warrior he could be. And I do mean that. His nature was ambitious and cunning. He did what he could to rise to the top. Brokenstar did the same. Brought fear to everyone's hearts to control them, to make them see past the sorry scrap of fur he had been when he was a kit with nothing special about him other than being a motherless kit with a broken tail."

I stared at him surprised and then he continued yet again saying "And Darkstripe. He became a fierce Warrior, same as Hawkfrost. Mappleshade, Thisleclaw. And, then Warriors not from our time. These cats, the ones who we fought. They are different and strong."

"Dangerous." I commented and then he nodded and asked "How many are there?"

"Lots." I said quietly and then paused as a saw a red shape flicker through the black and grey forest. I raised my head above some ferns and saw Emberpaw carrying three mice by their tails, and had a vole balancing on his back as he walked back.

"Emberpaw." I called to him and he paused, and then spotted me. He then walked over and through the ferns till he was right in front of me. I looked to Wolfpelt and said "Will you take his kill back to the clan? I need to see his battle skills now. Were right in the middle of his Warrior Assessment." Wolfpelt smirked and said "Ah yes. I remember my warrior Assessment. Went face first into a tree but hey, I still made it. You should have no trouble Emberpaw."

Emberpaw smiled and then Wolfpelt did a fake cough and said "That is, until you fight my mother. She won't go down easy…" He then gathered Emberpaw's kill and gave a gentle shove to Emberpaw in a way of good luck. He then turned and made his way back to the camp.

I turned to Emberpaw and in a friendly growl I said "Alright. Show me what you got!" Emberpaw lowered himself down to the ground, keeping his eyes focused. Suddenly he shot forward, and darted to the left. I leaped around and ducked as I dodged a blow. Swerving to the side I tried to bite ahold of his paw but he leaped up and spun in the air, landing on my back.

I nearly fell over but I regained my stance and twirled around trying to shake him off. Emberpaw leaped off and landed in front of me. He ducked down low and swerved left and right almost like a snake. I narrowed my eyes and kept track of which way he was moving. Emberpaw suddenly rushed forward and started to swing downwards with his left paw, but at the last moment he swung up with his right paw and landed a strong blow upside my head.

I backed up and then rushed at Emberpaw. He twisted to the left a bit and flew up his wings. I skidded to a halt shocked at first, but quickly recovered. But Emberpaw leaped up and landed on my back digging in his claws. He rocked his body back and forth sending me to the side. I toppled over and Emberpaw rolled and then leaped up, placing a paw on my chest, almost my neck.

"Well done." I said and relaxed. Emberpaw leaped off and said "I have had great mentors." I nodded and said "And now, you will be a great Warrior." Emberpaw smiled and looked like he was getting to say something but he stopped. I smirked and then said "Race yah." Before he could say anything I took running.

"Hey! Not fair!" Emberpaw called and then laughed as he raced back to camp with me. Our paws caused the ash to rise up and darken the area behind us. And as I looked back, through the fury of the snow like ash, I thought I saw two shapes of cats. One with bright green eyes, and the other blood red. Both with kind smiles. But when the ash settled, they were gone.


	27. Hearts, Storms and Talons

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Highledge for a clan meeting!" I called as I walked out of my den. Most cats where lying down in the sundown sun sharing stories and prey together. Their heads turned and then they looked up at me.

The four apprentices eyes widen and they exchanged happy glances before they dashed over to sit in the front. Nightfeather and Brairlight exchanged a humorous glance before they followed their apprentices. I looked back to Brindlepaw and saw her gave a warm and kind look to her brothers and sister. Jayfeather slipped out of his den and calmly sat by her. He spoke a few words to her, but I couldn't hear him.

"Tonight," I started and gave a look down at my Warriors. "We will welcome three new Warriors into our clan!" Cheers went up and I saw Dreampaw stair down at her paws in embarrassment. Smokepaw puffed out his chest in pride and Emberpaw just stared forward. I glanced up at the sky, as the darkness overcame the sunlight; I was surprised to see little stars showing through.

"I stand before you Starclan," I spoke out, not daring to look up at the sky any longer. "For these apprentices have worked hard to learn your noble code and have sacrificed something very important along the way. And now, I condemn them to Warriors in return." I leaped down from the Highledge and down the Rock Pile. And swiftly over to the apprentices.

"Nightfeather, has Dreampaw worked hard to be the best Warrior she can be?" I asked looking to my daughter. Nightfeather nodded and said "Hard as I did when I was her age." I nodded and looked over to Brairlight and asked "And Smokepaw?"

"He has done better than I could hope for. He will make a great Warrior Felidaestar." Brairlight said and I smiled and added "And as Emberpaw's mentor I have seen him train and learn to become a great Warrior. They are all ready."

I walked up to Dreampaw first, her eyes bright and barley able to contain her excitement. "Dreampaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and protect the clan, even with the cost of your life?"

"I do." She said in a soft voice. I smiled and then said "Then from this moment on, you will be known as Dreamheart! Starclan honors you for your Kindness and Judgment." I placed my chin on her head and she licked my shoulder. Her tail swished back and forth, egger to start the rest of her life as a Warrior.

I turned away from Dreamheart and looked to Smokepaw. His icy blue eyes shimmered and his paws twitched as he tried to contain his excitement. "Smokepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Smokepaw said his voice loud and proud. I heard a chuckle pass through the crowd of cats and I smiled. "Then from this moment on, you will be known as Smokestorm! Starclan honors you for your Strength and Pride." Again, I placed my chin on his head and he, like his sister, licked my shoulder.

Finally I turned to Emberpaw who had quietly been waiting for his turn. As I stood before him, there was a moment of complete silence as we stared into each other's eyes. His bluish purple eyes gleamed with some hidden emotion I could not read. I gave a small nod to him and then spoke "Emberpaw do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and protect the clan, even with the cost of your life?"

"I do." No one could doubt that he meant it. His unblinking eyes glowed and I could only imagine what he was thinking. I took a breath and said "Then from this moment on, you will be known as Embertalon! Starclan honors you for your Bravery and Loyalty." Just like the others I put my chin on his head and as he licked my shoulder I whispered "Your mother would be so proud of you." All I got in response was his ear twitching. I drew back and then said "Tonight, Thunderclan's new Warriors will hold Virgil. And may Starclan light their path for many moons to come."

I backed away from the three new Warriors and let the crowd of the clan swarm them with congratulations. I chuckled as Dreamheart pressed up against Nightfeather, feeling embarrassed with the attention.

"_Felidaestar…"_

My ears twitched and I looked around. The clan's voices seemed to be coming quieter, more distant to me, and the vastness to the rest of the world became quiet as well. A gentle midnight wind blew and carried my name in again. The voice… I knew it clearly, it sent chills down my back yet… at the same time the name to this mysterious voice came up as nothing in my mind.

I walked around the group of cats and leaped up onto the Rock pile, not all the way, just towards the middle. My ears perked and I listened again.

"_Go to sleep Felidaestar… dream your escape, dream his escape, and change the tides of the future."_

It was a different voice this time. I knew it was Eclipse. But his voice sounded worried and unsure of the words he spoke to me. But over the course of time and knowing him, I will gladly die if he told me to. So, without glancing up at the stars overhead, I leaped up the rest of the way and entered into my den.

I wasn't tired, I felt like I should be out there with the others, but something about this… about to go to sleep felt… wrong. Something was going to happen, whether I like it or not. Eclipse and that other voice have set something up for me. The voice sounded so sure while Eclipse sounded worried. Something was going to happen…

I settled down in my moss bed and just stared at the dark wall. I forced my eyes closed and as I laid there, my mind rattled with the possibilities of where I would open them to.

Darkheart, the Mist Clearing, Dark Forest, …Forbidden Forest, what's left of Starclan, or maybe I'll wake up in either Eclipse's home or Silverpelt's… in any case, were I would end up would be not where I want to be.

I just want to be home, with Thunderclan…


	28. Dreams Bring Suprises

Water surged around me. I flailed around and opened my eyes to darkness all around me. I opened my mouth to scream but water flooded in. Dark, muddy water. I felt rocks under my paws and I pushed up and swam to whatever light broke through. I pushed through the surface of the water and took a gasping breath only to be shoved back under by an oncoming wave.

I flipped around and my back scraped against the stones. I held in a yowl, taking every moving second and trying to hold my breath. Flipping myself over I shot up again and took a deep breath. Then another and I looked around. The water was pushing me fast, to where the trees whizzed by and the bank seemed like one long endless stretch of land I could never reach. I looked up at the sky only to see dark smog covering the sky. I was in the Dark Forest- or worse… the Forbidden Forest.

I wanted to call out for help, for Scourge to come running out of the trees and snag me out of the water. But I was called here, someone knows I am here, it could be Eclipse… or it could be an enemy.

All of a sudden, the water just… stopped. The horrible rapids fell into a calm gentle flow, and the sharp stones turned into soft most covered pebbles. It went like this, only for a moment until the water became still. Even though it continued down a long stretch of water. I looked around, and saw the ground on the bank suddenly clear into a path. The undergrowth moved, the muddy dirt dried out to a previous path many beings have walked down.

I waded out of the water and onto the land. I looked up and looked at the trees and I realized, I have never seen them in the Dark Forest. I stopped right in the middle of the pathway and sighed.

"Why does all the fucked up stuff happen in my dreams?" I asked myself. I then looked to the sky and yelled "Eclipse! Starclan! Whoever controls my dreams, starts sending me stuff in the real world now!" All I got in response was a faint wind blowing past me.

"Because, it would be no fun then." A dark, voice rasped. I looked around in all directions, trying to discover were the voice is.

"Where are you?" I called aloud. I waited a bit, and then I knew I had to follow the path to find my answer. I rolled my eyes and then I continued on. But even though I didn't show it, I began to become worried. What had Eclipse said to me? Dream my escape, dream his escape, and turn the tides of the future. Who was supposed to escape with me? Or is that even the meaning of the words? For once, I was questioning the minds of those who are leading me.

The path suddenly ended and I came to a single line of trees. On the other side, I saw a flash of eyes, and a pelt. Amber eyes… brown pelt… No…It can't be…

I felt my claws scrape the ground, and the fur on the back of my neck rose up. My ears went back against my head and I silently moved through the undergrowth, and I reached the center of the trees. What I saw puzzled me, and terrified me.

A cat sat with his back to me. A striped, tabby pelt with many scars. He knew I was there, because he was to calm, and he had spoken to me. Around him was a small clearing, and he was surrounded in a circle of small silver stones that shined like the very moon. A wave of silver light seemed to continue in a path through the stones. Making them light up, and then darken again.

"Strange stones, aren't they?" The cat said, his voice reflecting how tiered and weak he really was. His ears swerved back to face me and said "This would be our… fifth? No sixth time meeting. The first happened to be a terrible meeting, one with harsh words said. The second would be the rise of your first clan, and the fall of mine. Third would be the unseen meeting in the clearing where I was left to rot… Continue?"

"Fourth would be when I met you in battle, and you killed me. Then I killed you. Fifth would be when you returned to fight me and my friend, and you were defeated by the sun…"

"And here we are again, Felidaestar." The tabby cat said and turned around. I felt my lips draw back and I snarled showing my fangs.

"Why can't you stay dead, Tigerstar?"


	29. A Chance

Tigerstar let out a dry laugh and said "There is no complete death according to the universe." I narrowed my eyes and growled "Alright, explain to me, I understand the first time you die, you go to the beyond- Dark Forest or Starclan. But how did you survive when I killed you a second time?"

Tigerstar looked to the side, like he was trying to remember. He took a breath, pausing to think his words through and then said "I don't really know. I thought to, that there would be nothing left. That complete darkness would be waiting for me, or nothing. But as you see around us, I simply have fallen here. Trapped in this land of nothing but empty woods."

"Solitaire told me Dracma let you out." I said making sure my claws where ready if needed. Tigerstar nodded and flicked his tail to the stones around him and said "I am trapped here. Yes, he broke the connection between the stones and let me out, as long as I promised him to find you, and destroy you." I noted, in his voice that he lingered in the word destroy. Destroy, not kill. Something in me knew that Dracma might have known that Tigerstar would have failed.

"So you're trapped here again?" I asked and he nodded and I thought he would say something but he remained quiet. I took this chance to look over the 'magical stones' that kept him inside. There were claw marks, all around the edge including blood. This told me he had tried to move them. But they were older, new ones where towards the middle, which showed he gave up, and sat there, waiting. Waiting for someone like Dracma to come along and offer him freedom once again. Me.

"Now my turn to ask you questions." Tigerstar said and I let my claws sink into the earth. He glanced at them for a moment and looked back to me and asked "Why are you here, Felidaestar?"

The question actually shocked me. I thought, maybe he actually manipulated my dreams to take me here, and let him out. But staring into his amber eyes I saw real curiosity, mixed with worry, and… another unnamed emotion. My tail swished back and forth and I calmly said "I… really don't know."

An unwanted silence came across us both. It was not only awkward, but dangerous. Our eyes were locked on each other. Our claws itching to tear into each other's fur. Then, without warning Tigerstar flicked his ears up and said "Let me out."

"Why in Starclan's name would I do that?" I snarled back at him, that silence was broken and a rage of tooth and claw where about to follow. Tigerstar stood up and spoke calmly saying "I can help you. Dracma, he told me some of the plan. We can stop him, together."

I gave a low growl and asked "Why would you want to stop him?" Tigerstar snarled back and said "If you lose then we all do! He wants it all! I heard him say so. He's going to destroy this world and recreate it in a blood bath. Those who are dead will either join his army of the undying or perish in the Forest of the Forgotten!"

I stood there, digging my claws into the dirt. I scowled at him and said "I don't believe you Tigerstar. Why should I? You haven't changed from the bloodthirsty cat I met on the paths of Bloodclan Territory."

"I have changed." Tigerstar insisted standing with his head held high and glaring back at me. "I don't want everything to be lost to someone with such a twisted mind. It's one thing to want to control it all; it's another to destroy it all." I fell quiet, my fur was still bristling but I had to remain calm.

"Alright," I said and Tigerstar's ears twitched. He lowered his shoulders and his head, waiting to hear more, for I wasn't done.

"I will let you out. If you can kill me first." I said with a low voice. And with stiff paw steps. I stepped into the ring of stones. Tigerstar's eyes lit up in surprise. His tail swished back in forth and his claws slid out. Long and sharp.

"That is all?" Tigerstar asked, puzzled. I nodded and lowered myself down, keeping my weight evenly balanced, and I started to circle the tabby. Tigerstar dropped down into the same pose, and we slowly moved around each other, waiting for the other to make the first attack.

His amber eyes flickered as he looked me over. Taking in every detail he could find. He seemed to be planning the whole fight out in his head. For he looked calm, and ready to fight for his fate.

I made the first move and darted forward, taking in a close slash to his shoulder. He twisted around and clamped his jaws around my flank, digging his claws into my side and pushing his weight forward to try and knock me down. I hissed and brought my back legs in making him lurch forward and I snapped my jaws around his tail.

Tigerstar yowled letting go of me and turned to slash my face. I ducked down and reared up slashing his left ear. He hissed and then before I could react delivered a slash to my chest. Blood splattered to the ground and I yelped. I leaped back as he dove forward. I twirled around him and made a leap for his flank but he turned at the last second and tackled me at my shoulder, making us go rolling on the ground.

I bit ahold of the section between his shoulder and neck and Tigerstar hissed in pain. He dished out random blows to my side, scratching my cheek and down my neck. Then, he leaned back, bringing me on top of him. Then with a powerful push he rolled on top of me, making my muzzle smack against the ground. I let go and hissed in pain as I felt blood well inside my mouth.

Tigerstar scrambled up and placed one paw on my chest, and the other on my neck. He drew his ears back and snarled at me. I looked up at him and hissed. He growled back and I felt his claws beginning to sink into my neck. I narrowed my eyes and stared at his eyes. Both glowing bright amber, filled with hate and escape.

But, that emotion faded away and he drew back stepping off of me. His mussels rippled under his pelt and he shook himself spreading scarlet droplets through the air and to the ground.

"You didn't kill me?" I mewed as I got up. He walked back to the center of the circle, keeping his back to me.

"Just go." He said with a scowl, then he added "Killing you would bring nothing but less of a chance in stopping Dracma." I stared at him, and watched as he lowered his head, closing his eyes and wrapped his tail around his paws. I stared at him for a moment and then turned away, walking back to the path I came to. And as I stepped over the silver rocks and out, I paused and glanced back at him, then with a quick moment, I pushed a rock out of the alignment, breaking the circle. A silver wave rippled around the area, and the chilling cold I had felt earlier disappeared to a calm atmosphere.

As I walked away, I felt Tigerstar's surprise stare watching me walk away. And I thought it would end there, for us to never speak again but he stood up and I heard his paw steps, calm one's, not meant for stalking, but just walking follow me out of the clearing, and back down to the path.


	30. Every Now and Then

I opened my eyes and found myself looking towards the entrance of my den. I sat up and stretched, my paws just grazing the edge of my nest, brushing up against Flamewing's feather and Nightmare's claw. I smiled at knowing they were still there. I took a deep inhale of breath and a scent filled my mouth.

I perked my ears and looked around the den, and in the darkest corner was a dark shape of a cat. He was sitting on his hunches, having his tail wrapped around his paws. His eyes were closed, but I knew he was not asleep. I carefully turned around to face him, with my claws out and ready.

"Why are you in my den? Shouldn't you be stalking someone in the woods?" I said with a growl and he calmly flicked an ear and said "The sun is out. And I am not taking any chances." I looked to the entrance to see sunlight leaking in, drawing into my den.

I growled and said "Fine, but at night you're out of here. And if I hear any word, even a whisper that you have even touched one of my clan mates, I will set my clan upon you like a pack of wild dogs." Even though Tigerstar gave a shrug, he knew I meant what I said and drew back into the corner even more.

I stood up quickly and moved to the entrance. Some part of me wanted to stay and watch him. To make sure he didn't leave, another part wanted me to run to the Dark Forest, and make sure Scourge was okay… and then that last part of me screamed 'WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING? WHY DID YOU LET HIM OUT?' That part seemed to be the smartest part of me right now.

As I reached the center of camp, Embertalon, Dreamheart and Smokestorm were dragging themselves towards the Apprentice den to get some sleep. I chuckled and nudged Embertalon to the side and said "Your Warriors now. Not Apprentices."

"Heh, yah." Embertalon said with a yawn and walked into the Warriors Den with Dreamheart right behind him. Smokestorm paused by the entrance and said "Felidaestar?"

"Yes Smokestorm?"

"I…Thought I saw something in the woods last night. Embertalon and Dreamheart didn't see anything, but I swear! I did!" He said, his icy blue eyes filled with worry and questioning, he was thinking about how I would act.

"All check it out. Thank you Smokestorm. Go rest now." I said calmly and he nodded and followed his siblings into their den. I looked around and then saw Greystripe stretching at the corner of the camp. I hurried over to him and called "Greystripe."

He had just began licking his shoulder fur when he looked up and asked "Yes?"

"Come with me, Smokestorm said he saw something last night."

"I doubt it is still there."

"We can look."

Greystripe stood up and said "Alright. Should we take someone else?" I shook my head and said "Where not a patrol, I've learned if you're looking for clues to something, it's better to have fewer paws to trample everything down." Greystripe shrugged and said "Okay. Lead the way."

I turned and passing the Freshkill Pile, I remembered how hungry I am, but I would look into this first. I slipped through the Thorn Tunnel and came out to the front. Then I careful padded up the small hill with Greystripe hurrying along to keep up.

"Let's see… if he was sitting at the entrance, then he would have view of the forest to only some view point…" I said to myself and Greystripe backed up, getting closer to the entrance and sat down. He looked forward and said "Most clear view."

"Embertalon and Dreamheart saw nothing." I added and Greystripe nodded and then pointed with his tail to the trees to my left and said "Then maybe he was looking there." I nodded and said "Let's check here first." I headed into the undergrowth and pushed past the trees.

First thing I notice was strands of grey fur caught between the bark of a tree. I walked over to it and sniffed it. Almost at once I hissed and backed up as a foul stench came back to me. One that smelled of crowfood with a mix of wet dog. Two worst smells ever…

Greystripe did the same and drew back with his neck fur rising and said "What in the name of Starclan did that come from?" I shook my head and said "I'm not sure. Doesn't smell like dog…exactly…" Looking around the clearing for more clues, I saw broken twigs and bush branches, as well as dirt brushed up here and there.

Greystripe moved forward to the side following a path through the undergrowth. I lingered at the path of fur. The scent made memories, ones before my claws and fangs. I was little, yes very little…

I remember playing outside when twilight was falling, my mother, calling for me.

"Sarah! Time to come in my little star!" I heard her call bit I ignored her. And played on the tire swing. Back and forth I went, and then out in the woods by my house, cold brown mixed with yellow eyes stared back at me. Teeth bared, and forward it ran, running to me.

I felt the fur on the back of my neck rise and my claws slid out. My tail went straight up and I called "Greystripe! Get back to the clan! I know what-"

"Felidaest-AHH!" Greystripe was cut off and continued with a screech of agony. I leaped into the undergrowth and pushed past a bush. Just as I took a paw step out, blood splattered in front of me.

A grey and brown mix of colored pelt stood in front of me. Its long shaggy coat stunk of death and blood to me. Its ears perked, and it turned to face me, Greystripe hanging from its jaws.

Its bloodstained muzzle twisted into a snarl. And let go of Greystripe. He hit the ground, but to my relief scrambled to his paws and bolted away to a safe distance.

The creature in front of me was large, larger than any cats in any of the clans. With tangled matted grey fur, traces of brown visible, along with dried crimson blood. Its murky yellow eyes were bloodshot; one was running, letting clear liquid run down its face. Many scars covered the creature. The most obvious was a torn ear and his scratched up muzzle. I let out a fearful hiss, feeling my fur rise up. In front of me was a large, dangerous, _hungry_ coyote.

To my life before, I would have thought a Coyote to be nothing more than the size of a small dog, but I know I am wrong then, and I am very wrong now. The coyote was taller than I could ever be as a cat.

It suddenly lunged, and I screeched in surprise flinging myself back, but it's sharp, yellow bloodstained teeth lodged into my shoulder. He wrapped a paw around my side, trying to get me down. I turned and screeched slashing its nose, feeling my own blood slide down my shoulder.

I landed another blow, closer to the eyes and the coyote let go with a startled growl. I spun around in the dirt sending up a dust cloud. Past the coyote I saw Greystripe, sinking through the underbrush. Getting closer. Blood was dripping down from his side in a large gaping gash.

"Greystripe! Get back to Thunderclan and get help!" I yowled as I dived to the side dodging a pounce from the snarling best. Greystripe flicked his ears forward and was about to argue but I yelled "Get as many Warriors as possible! Now!" Greystripe seemed to hesitate, looking to me and then the coyote. Then he twirled around and darted back, heading for the clan so close, yet felt so far away.

The coyote lunged at me again and I spun in the other direction, taking off fast, knowing this thing could be faster. I curled my tail under my belly, just barley dodging a snap. It's hot rotten breath brushed up against my neck. I leaped over a fallen tree, but when I landed I tumbled, landing on an outstretching branch. I rolled down hard, landing in the ashes of the still burnt forest. It filled my eyes a nose blinding me.

Suddenly, razor sharp teeth bit in deep, really deep into my chest. I screeched in pain and blindly struck out, but my blows hit barley any of the coyote because of the potion I was in. Its teeth sank in, deep. Scent of blood filled my nose and my chest ached as teeth tore in.

And before I could even think about anything else, the coyote let out an earsplitting howl and let go. I detected a scent of a cat, but the ash slipped down my through and I let out a coughing fit.

"Run!" A voice yelled and faded into a battle screech. I scrambled up, trying to open my eyes and peer past the ash covering my face. But my instincts screamed at me to turn, and run. And that's what I did. Within the first few strides, my chest started to ache beyond it has ever felt. Blood was dripping down from the wound, and I already knew something was wrong with my shoulder. It felt stiff and lose at the same time.

The ground underneath my paws disappeared and I slipped forward, hitting my head on the top of a rabbit hole, and slipping into the dark. The same bad shoulder landed hard against a rock and I let out a painful long cry. I could feel blood slipping from a gaping hole in my chest, and my shoulder felt wrong.

I bat my eyes carefully with my paw from my good shoulder. When I opened my eyes snapping jaws came from inches of my face. I screeched in fear and backed up, realizing the coyote was trying to dig its way into the rabbit hole I had fallen down into.

My vision began to get blurry, and only then did I feel the pool of blood forming by my paws. My claws scraped against the stone floor, but as I took a step forward I stumbled and collapsed onto my side. Everything was spinning, the heat from my body felt like it was being drained out, and the beat snarling and snapping jaws seemed to fade away.

"Felidaestar!" A voice called and I felt a cool, soft pelt brush up against mine. I looked up and saw two icy blue eyes looking back at me. Ones I longed to see every time I wake up and go to sleep.

Scourge…. Glancing back I figured, I had not fallen into a rabbit hole, but the Dark Path. That made a thin smile appear on my muzzle that was soon washed away with pain. Scourge leaned down and pressed his fur into the wound, trying to keep more blood for coming. "Hold on…" He said softly and I tried to speak, but all I did was start to close my eyes. Scourge let out an angry hiss, and then I heard the sound of claws ripping into skin, and the yelp of the coyote.

Everything else faded away into darkness. Just like the darkness of the tunnel.


	31. Life Begins Again

"Oh Felidaestar, if you keep dying then how are you supposed to live through the fight?" A hushed voice whispered into my ears. I knew I should open my eyes, but it felt like all the energy I have was drained away. Maybe it was supposed to feel like that.

"You must wake. For the time we have together is short and this is important." I recognized the voice as the soft words echoed throughout my head. With a lot of effort, I rubbed against the ground, trying to get a good grip of it. Once I found a good hold, I pushed up and came steadied myself. Shaking my head I opened my eyes to darkness.

No, just night. Stars littered the sky above, and as I looked to them, I felt that cold absence shine down from them, like I used to in my days of fighting Solitaire.

"Good, you're awake."

I turned my head to the left, seeing a shape of a cat staring up to the sky. It took me a minute to recognize the broad shoulders and the dark grey fur. The black tipped tail and ears, and the scent of flowers…

Darkheart turned to face me and said "Hello again, Felidaestar." I just nod back. But regretting the move as my vision began spinning, and my head ached.

"Did…Did I…" I couldn't finish as the headache came on worse. Darkheart sighed and said "You have lost another life… here." I looked up and watched Darkheart bound over to the cherry blossom tree. Carefully selecting a blossom, he nipped it from a low hanging branch, and then lowered his head down to the water. I couldn't see what he was doing, but when he returned over to me, he held the blossom by two large petals, and droplets of water hanged from the side.

He set it down in front of my paws and I looked to it. The blossom was acting as a bowl, trapping the water inside, and giving me a cool drink. I hesitated at first for unknown reasons, then lapped up some water and instantly, my head ache faded away. A sigh escaped me and Darkheart chuckled and asked "Better?"

"Very." Was my answer back and then I found that missing strength and sat up, tilting my head back at first and stretching my arms out. Stretching my mussels.

"Listen, Felidaestar we don't have much time."

"For what?" I asked and then felt stupid asking such a question. Darkheart looked up to the sky and said "There is a prophecy, more important than any passed before us. It's not only a Warning but the key to the battle?"

"Key to the battle? I thought is a warning, just a warning of what is going to happen. Like… before." Darkheart shook his head and said "Sometimes, they are just Warnings, or they are paths you have to follow, or even a key."

"Alright…" I said and then thought back to what Silverpelt told me. "I'm not sure if I should say… Silverpelt told me-"

"Silverpelt?" Darkheart said astonished and looked to the stars above. I blinked and said nothing so he looked back at me and said "Silverpelt is a real person?" I let the moment pass and then calmly said "Yes, Silverpelt. She's a white glowing she-cat with blue eyes. Although, I believe she is blind."

"Blind?" He echoed and then shook his head and then said "No matter, Felidaestar what is the prophecy?"

I took a sharp intake of breath as I felt a cold breeze blow between my fur. "Why do you want to know so badly? Isn't it my destiny to figure it out, and follow it through?"

"Yes, but no path is walked alone. If we can understand it, then we can change it, and change the future." Darkheart gave a kind smile and said "Think about it Felidaestar, this prophecy means the difference between life and death. Although everything dies, life begins again." There was something in that last sentence that made me really question Darkheart and his reasons for helping me.

"Darkheart?"

"Yes?"

"How come you're involved in this? What has Dracma done to you? Who are you? Who is Dracma?" My question seemed to cast a dark look to Darkheart's eyes. He curled his tail around his paws and then spoke softly, just barely above a whisper.

"There once were two cats. Celidella and some tom whose name is forgotten. They had three kits. One female, two male. The father. Left the mother became ill and took her remaining kits to a place called Nightclan."

"Nightclan?" I said confused and Darkheart nodded and said "It is across the huge water, many, many days' worth of water. Salty and Twolegs love to swim in it. There are other clans there as well. Anyway, Dracma grew up in a life of misfortune. Being treated differently, seeing his friends, family and lover disappear and die before him for the clans there where not so strict about the Warrior Code as they are here."

"Hardship… death, revenge?"

"Revenge and Vengeance." Darkheart said calmly and then continued "The Dark Days as they were called is when Dracma took over the clans, one by one. Slaying the leaders, the higher Warriors. The runaways gathered together under one clan that managed to fight them off and a war broke out. Fight bloody as one could ever be. It only ended when Dracma caught in battle against another cat, tumbled over a cleft and was impaled by a sharp up pointing rock."

I listened carefully, and then took my own chance at telling this story. "So after death, he rose up in power of his Dark Forest? Became leader there and found cats that would follow him into battle… Firepaw, Twisterfang, Blackpelt and Whitefur… Solitaire."

"Yes, and even in his death he managed to do so much harm. I lost my mate because of him, my sweet…sweet Silverlight…." I heard deep sadness and pain hidden in his voice. And I felt bad for bringing up the whole conversation.

"Under the blood red sky of darkness, the dead will rise to fight the living. Kin will fight kin. Blood will spill blood of lost and found, light and shadow will fight as one to destroy the everlasting revenge, or life as we know it will be forgotten and lost forever." I took a breath and then added "That is the prophecy."

Darkheart perked his ears and repeated "Under the blood red sky of darkness…." He looked away from me and glanced up at the stars. His gaze intense and focused.

And then he said "I am afraid I could not understand or even begin to figure out what it means. All I know is that the clans aren't strong enough to face this. We have to find another way to fight him and his forces."

I was about to say something when the world around me seemed to be fading into a black void. Darkheart turned back to me and said "Time for you to return to your life. Your clan is waiting." I nodded, and then said "Don't worry Darkheart… I will stop Dracma."

As Felidaestar faded away, Darkheart looked back to the sky and said out loud "Starclan, you may have made this prophecy too tough for the girl." His eyes gleamed and a sly smirk appeared across his muzzle.

"But not for me."

Movements in the mist made his ears perk and he turned his head. He lowered his head and stood up, claws sliding out and digging into the ground.

"Who's there?" He challenged to the mist. No noise followed, but he saw five figures slide through the silver fog. They drew close, all from each side, trapping him from escape. Then, one figure stepped forward, showing him.

"Hello Darkheart." The young cat with a pelt of fire said. His blue eyes intense, claws out. He gave a smirk and said showed his fangs. The rest of the group moving in slowly, trapping him in the circle.

….

When I opened my eyes, war screeches and the smell of blood hit me in a wave. I jerked up only for a paw to push me down and a soft voice said "Stay down; they don't know I am here." It was Scourge. His pelt was matted with blood, my blood.

"I tried to stop the bleeding; I didn't have any moss of cobwebs." He said and licked my cheek. "You stopped breathing. Did you lose a life?" I nodded and then looked to the entrance of the tunnel. What was going on out there?

I stood up slowly, crouching down and crawling forward. I winced as the dry ash irritated me, and my shoulder throbbed in pain. Scourge hurried to my side and pressed up against me, helping me reach the entrance.

Outside the coyote twisted and spin in one spot as cats leaped all around him. Landing blows to his flank, nips to his heels and leaping figures delivered slashes to his shoulders as they soared by. Lionblaze shouted an order, dodging a snap from the coyote easily just as Whitewing and Berrynose slashed both flanks in union. Smokestorm ducked under its belly and reached up, scoring his claws across the soft flesh.

Millie and Dreamheart where hooked onto it's back, biting and clawing down while Embertalon, using his glowing fire colored wings, swooped down slashing the coyote's muzzle. The coyote couldn't even knock one of them over.

"He's wrong…" I said to myself and then added "The clans are strong… we can fight against him…" Scourge heard me, but he said nothing, knowing it must be something that has to do with places beyond the Dark Forest.

A cat bounded past the entrance but paused. A moment later the cat returned and stared directly at us. It was Nightfeather.

"Mom, are you okay? Greystripe-" She cut herself off as her blue icy eyes met Scourge's. A moment later, Wolfpelt bounded over to Nightfeather and said "Come on, there chasing it away we need to…." Like his sister, he trailed off as well. A silent moment passed and then at the same time they spoke.

"Dad?"


	32. Together

"Dad?"

Nightfeather slowly pushed forward, brushing up against the opening of the tunnel. Scourge became very still and I looked over at him to see his gaze intense, calm and cold.

Wolfpelt tore his gaze away from Scourge and looked to me, confusion written all over his face. I glanced down at my paws and for once, I didn't know what to say. What could I say?

"Follow."

Scourge turned after giving a simple word out to them, and disappeared into the dark cold tunnel. His paw steps echoing in the darkness, slowly fading away with his scent. Nightfeather hesitated for a moment, and then slowly walked in. She plunged right into the darkness, following her father. Wolfpelt padded in slowly, but stopped at my side.

I looked up at him, and we stared at each other for a long moment. His gaze suddenly became intense and cold, just like Scourge. He turned, and disappeared into the dark, following the others. And with a long moment….I followed as well. Would I regret it?

The walk in the cave was longer than ever, seeming to last forever until a dim light shown ahead of me, and I could make out the shape of Wolfpelt.

Scourge disappeared out the hole, Nightfeather following swiftly, Wolfpelt calmly and last I walked out ever so slowly, unsure what to say. Only now did it occur to me what I have done by keeping this a secret.

"Where...are we?" Nightfeather asked as her wide eyes looked around the clearing. The dark murky forest loomed over us, and now, of all the times did I not want to be here. With the Forbidden Forest cats and all….

"My home. The Dark Forest." Scourge said grimly and before another question could be asked he added "I am dead, do not question that. I know this must be shocking for you, but you must understand this basic fact if you want to know…I am dead."

"But…. No your alive!" Nightfeather said and Scourge calmly sat down, his tail twitching back and forth. "You know Starclan correct? And all the tales of how the Warriors come down to help? I know none myself… but I have seen it happen…."

"How long…"

Scourge turned his attention to Wolfpelt. You could tell he was forcing his fur to lie flat.

"How long have you and mom been meeting each other in secret? Leaving us in the dark?"

Now the two siblings looked over at me. One with confusion, and the other in anger. I frowned, dreading this moment. "I do not know… honestly. A while overtime, but I have not been here a lot…. I was, I swear to Starclan that I was going to tell you two. Let you meet him."

"When were you going to? When we were dead? Heading to Starclan?" Wolfpelt growled his fur starting to bristle up. I sighed and said "Wolfpelt, I would have done so already if I could or had the time."

"There were plenty of moments that you could have-"

"Wolfpelt." Scourge suddenly said in a harsh voice. Similar to one where he gives orders to the members of Bloodclan. He then continued and said "Your mother is the leader of Thunderclan. She has to keep you and your clan mates under control. She is the last one to eat and first in line to fight. She lays down her lives, all nine to protect the freedom you own. She fights the living and the dead to keep Thunderclan safe. There is a darkness moving in that she will fight to protect."

Wolfpelt fell silent and Nightfeather looked down at her paws. Silence hung in the air for a long agonizing moment until Nightfeather looked back up and said "I knew…. Or guess something such as this. I remember… the day dad died without explanation to us… You were so….so….broken. And you were like that for a while…until you disappeared…. We thought you were dead!"

"Flamewing tried to tell us you had 'gone away' but we thought you were dead! That someone killed you! But…when you came back….. You…came back…. You weren't dead and for a split moment, I thought maybe dad was going to do the same. But he never came back. And then, through the moons of finally accepting that a dad I never really knew…. And you suddenly show up again…. Your dead yes, but your still here. You could have come to us, helped us. Been there for us… You could have! ...but you didn't…"

Nightfeather took a deep breath, tears now beginning to slip down her cheeks. Her legs quivered and she shook her head. "Both of you, where so close… so very close to us yet you both were not there when we needed you the most…."

Scourge looked away and stood up. He then said "You are my kits, I love you but…. Like I said, I am dead. And because of that, I can't come back to Thunderclan, hardly for even a moment. This world only sets aside one moment for us at a time, you just never know if it is sweet or painful…" And with that, Scourge walked away ever so slowly, and disappeared among the dark shapes of the forest.

I tried to say something next, but Wolfpelt's harsh glare, and Nightfeather's sorrow filled look silenced the words out of my mouth. I looked away from them and without any other saying between us. I slowly climbed into the tunnel and headed back down to the forest I knew so well.

And as I walked I could hear Wolfpelt and Nightfeather walking behind me.

…

When we returned to Thunderclan, Wolfpelt headed straight into the Warriors den, his head low and tail almost dragging on the ground. Nightfeather bounded over to Brightheart and Foxleap, and calmly began a conversation.

"Felidaestar!" I turned and saw Brindlepaw hurrying over to me. The scent of herbs flowed off her pelt, and I saw her long fur had just traces of leaves in them. She stopped in front of me and said "Please, your wounds need treated."

"What about everyone else? And Greystripe?"

"Greystripe is fine. A large gash but he is resting now. Everyone else is already checked and taken care of… now please. Our leader needs to be fine too." Her bright eyes looked me over, and the dried blood on my pelt proved her point. I nodded slowly and said "Sure…"

It was past Sunhigh, and now soon, the sun would set. As I walked over to the medicine den, I looked over at my own den and saw two glowing amber eyes watching me, and then sun….

**SORRY FOR THE FLIPPING LONG WAIT! I'll start getting more chapters in! I swear!**


	33. False Hope

**Quick note, I like to think that the Dark Forest or Starclan is not 'heaven and hell' for our furry nobles. But it seems more to be purgatory. Since Yellowfang explained in one book how they eventually fade away. Maybe then they go into the 'great beyond' or whatever. Maybe they are just staying behind to watch their clan mates live and survive. **

**So that kind of explains why Tigerstar is still around. He was just… moved not destroyed. I guess…. Oh well… that's what I believe and how I am writing this out. **

**Also if you have any ideas on what should happen please! Feel free to comment!**

Paws thud against the dark muddy ground. Dark blue eyes carefully picked out the hidden markings along the away. They weaved and twisted between branches until they came out to a clearing. A dead grey tree overhung a shallow pool of murky water, and rocks knocked together to form a small den.

The cat stopped at the pool of water and bowed, keeping their head low and waiting.

"Bloodstep?" A voice asked from the den in the rocks. The cat who held their head low nodded and she said "Yes, it's me Sir."

"Something wrong?"

"Reports from the 'other side' say that Tigerstar has somehow escaped the binding. We have sent search teams all over the Dark Forest, Borders of the Clans, The Forbidden Forest and in the conquered parts of Starclan. No signs."

"Search deeper into the clan territories, mainly Shadowclan and Thunderclan. If Tigerstar is anywhere in a day's worth of travel from here I want to know!" The cat hissed and clawed at the ground. Bloodstep nodded and started to turn away.

"Wait,"

"Yes Sir?"

"Tonight a Full Moon?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good." The cat chuckled darkly to himself and then added "Tonight, I think we should make ourselves known… Gather teams Frost and Flame. Head to Checkpoint 7."

"But Sir… It's a Full Moon. The Clans will be-"

"Exactly…" He said grinning. Bloodstep stared at him for a moment and then she returned a sinister, but somewhat doubtful smirk and said "Yes Sir. Team Fire and Frost will be ready." She then turned away and dashed back into the forest.

The cat watched her go, and then said to himself "Besides my dear Bloodstep, It's only fair to let our enemies know there is only one moon left until their fate is sealed…"

…

"Who all should go?" Lionblaze asked as I had yet to decide who would go to the gathering. I glanced back at my den which was now lacking one dead ghost cat, and I said "Embertalon, Dreamheart, and Smokestorm for sure. Have Jayfeather stay, to watch Greystripe. Because Millie will be worried… Brindlepaw can come though. And…. Whitewing, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Berrynose, Squirrelflight, Wolfpelt and Nightfeather along with Brairlight.

"Alright…" Lionblaze said and turned to gather the cats. I am unsure whether or not to mention the coyote… I guess wait for the gathering….

I stood up and stretched, letting the fading rays of sunlight wash down over my pelt. A yawn escaped me as I turned to head down the Rock Pile, and in a few easy bounds, I made it to the bottom. Three days after the coyote attack, peace and recovery was all that came. And since tonight is a Full Moon, it should be peaceful. Not counting the other clans of course.

This brings up my final problem for tonight. Do I speak of the upcoming War? Or leave it a secret until it gets closer to the time…. Whenever that is…

"Thunderclan!" I called and then yelled "It's time to leave!" The cats Lionblaze informed padded up and stood around me. I checked to see if everyone was there, and then with a final goodbye to the rest of the Clan, and leaving Cloudtail in charge until I get back, we headed off into the forest.

Taking the lead, I chose a straight forward path, the quickest and easiest, but it was a part of the forest that burned. This part had a dead and hollow feel to it. One I am sure everyone wished would go away, but the ash covered ground that stained our paws as we walked, told a different story.

"Look…" Someone whispered and I paused walking and looked to my right. A small bud, not much bigger than a claw had maneuvered its way through the broken and destroyed earth, showing itself to the world. It was a refreshing sight to see green growing back.

"You know. The forest created itself. And then it was destroyed." I said and everyone turned to look at me. I walked forward to the bud and carefully moved some bark out of the way revealing more greens growing. I smiled and said "But it will recreate itself. The dead things will provide nutrients for it to grow, to live. Many moons from now, this place will look more filled with life then the rest of our home. I promise you all it will."

Smiles escaped them and then I said "Now, let's head to the gathering. Hopefully we will not arrive last. I don't even want to give Blackstar the satisfaction of being quicker than us."

Someone agreed but I didn't pay attention. Instead I lead us through the moor, and over the stream. On the way we met up with Windclan.

Eyes watched one another carefully until I drew close to Onestar, and gave him a friendly nod. There was a brief moment of hesitation. But he smiled and returned the jester. Things then calmed down between us, and we travelled together the rest of the way, not a single hateful action or word said between the two clans.

…

Windclan went over the log first. When we arrived, the last Shadowclan cat had made it across. But that didn't lower our spirits in anyway. I doubt Blackstar will taunt us about speed. Maybe, just maybe Windclan though.

I crossed the fallen tree first from my clan, and pushed through the bushes. Out of the mixed cats, I was glad to see no hostility, not even around Shadowclan.

The other leaders, where already on the tree branches, speaking short friendly words to one another. I flexed my claws and then dashed to the roots, and leaped up onto the bark. Digging my claws in I pulled myself up to the branch, and sat on the base of it. Mistystar sat on the forked part while Onestar sat between me and her. Blackstar took a slightly higher branch, half hidden in the darkened leaves.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Mistystar called. The clans hushed and slowly drew together near the tree and sat. Eyes of all colors watching us. We were at peace with one another, friendly, together. Maybe… now was the time.

"Riverclan has been getting along just fine. A bit of trouble from the Twolegs but not much. Prey, as always is running well. I also like to say that we chased a fox off our border, heading away from the clans. But it was a bit off in Shadowclan's direction; it could change its direction and come back." Mistystar then nodded to Blackstar for him to speak.

He stepped forward and said "Thank you, Mistystar for the warning. As ever our skills are sharp and we will be prepared for whatever comes our way." I hope that is true…

"Prey is running well, and there has been less Twolegs on the Thunderpath then usual. Allows us to hunt more, more prey. We thank Starclan for this." He backed down and Onestar glanced to me. I nodded to him, letting him speak first.

"Windclan had trouble with dogs a few days ago, but the Twolegs called them back. We have recovered from a storm not to long back, and were strong as ever." My turn.

"Thunderclan is well. We recently had a bit of trouble with a creature called a Coyote. It's a wild, nasty thing. Sort of like crossing a dog with a fox." I let that sink into the minds of them and then added "I was informed that My Warriors chased if off, towards the woods outstretching out territory. Only I and another Warrior were badly wounded. And we both are making a steadfast recovery. The fire that broke out not to long ago has left damage on our territory, but the forest, is also recovering as well…"

A silence hung in the air and Blackstar was about to speak to end the meeting but I took a deep breath and said "Wait, I have important news that concerns everyone here, all the clans." The leaders looked to me and I avoided their gazes, only staring off into the trees. A shadow flickered, but it was probably a stray bird.

"Moons ago, before some of you where Warriors, or born… the clans banded together as Lionclan once again to fight the Dark Forest. I am sure your elders have all told this story to you all, am I correct?"

Heads nodded, a whisper flew among the ground. Worried glances fell across a few faces. And maybe in a few minutes, a riot would start.

"Yes, we all remember that time. The fight led against Tigerstar's forces. Having the help of Starclan and our past enemies, the spirits of Bloodclan…and Scourge at our side." Blackstar said giving me a dark glance.

"Yes, well the Dark Forest is no more a threat. Bloodclan may have taken it over, but Scourge has promised to keep peace among us and them. But… an enemy is arising, something worse than the Dark Forest. It's known as the Forbidden Forest, a land of complete hate, agony, rage and darkness that lies further in the Dark Forest."

"How do you know this?" Onestar asked and I took a breath and said "I found this entrance, to the Dark Forest. It's called the Dark Path. A secret tunnel. I have visited Scourge and the others many times. As wrong as it may have been, and one of my former Warriors, Solitaire was in fact a Dark Forest cat. She was once an enemy that rested in the Forbidden Forest."

I stopped to let everyone listen. A numb feeling started to get to me as I continued. "There with a few of my friends and Warriors, travelled into the Forbidden Forest meeting cats, ones with dark past far worse than any heard of here. Solitaire and I settled out differences, becoming allies…friends. And she revealed to me a greater threat. Starclan calls him Forever Dark; his followers call him Lord Dracma. I have only caught a glimpse of him, but he is a dangerous opponent."

"Are you sure he is a threat? If so why have nothing happened to us?" Mistystar asked and then I said "The fire was started by one of their apprentices, named Firepaw. The storm, with the spinning wing was brought by a Warrior named Twisterfang. I am not making this up, even Windclan has seen one of them!"

"Is this true?" Blackstar asked Onestar and the leader nodded. He then said "In truth, we were at the heat of battle between Thunderclan. When a she-cat with grey ragged fur had appeared. Shortly following her appearance the storm happened. We all took shelter in Thunderclan camp."

"What I speak of is true! I have even a prophecy from Silverpelt herself to warn us of the dangers ahead!" I spoke out and Onestar echoed "Silverpelt?"

I nodded and then said "I know this must all be hard to taken it, but please, we must band together to fight and live, or we can be separate, and be wiped out. They have already taken the lives of my former deputy Nightmare, and my friend and her mate Ashfur and Flamewing." A hushed silence came over the crowd and not a word was said.

"Wonderful introduction Felidaestar!" A dark voice echoed over the clearing and heads turned to face a tree, across the clearing from where I and the leaders sat. Perched up on a high branch was a blood red she cats with blue eyes.

Bloodstep. And she wasn't alone…


	34. Perfection and Protection

Below Bloodstep, Firepaw and Twisterfang sat on low hanging branches. Thunderclan tensed up at the sight of Firepaw, while Windclan did the same upon seeing Twisterfang.

"Who are you?" Blackstar challenged and Bloodstep rose up. Her eyes locked on him.

"I am Bloodstep. Deputy of the Forbidden Forest army." A gasp escaped the clans and she waved her tail to the other two and said "Of course Felidaestar has introduced these two. Firepaw and Twisterfang, top Warriors of our proud and strong clan."

"Believe me now?" I challenged the other leaders and no on responded. Bloodstep smirked and said "I bring a message, to the clans. Lord Dracma has decided that you have one moon exactly till you must decide. Surrender to use and live or fight and die."

"We will fight!" Blackstar challenged back, and Shadowclan rose. Onestar growled and said "We would not unite under the rule of Tigerstar and we shall not do with you!" Bloodstep scowled and said "You do not know who you are dealing with! We have conquered the weak pathetic souls you so pray to above! The mighty Starclan has fled and fallen, and so will you."

A cry lit up the crowd as everyone looked up to the sky. The clouds that covered all but the moon parted just a bit, to reveal a black, starless sky. Fear was in the air now, and I am sure the Forbidden Forest cats where loving it.

A warrior looked like he was about to charge forward but Firepaw smirked and said "Isn't it against the code to fight on a Full Moon?"

"Only with one another." I hissed and then added "Not against the likes of you." Warriors were ready, snarling at the three cats. Bloodstep gave off a low growl and the suddenly, dozens of eyes appeared in the dark. In the trees and bushes, Forbidden Forest cats stood, waiting for the signal. Was the sacred gathering ground about to be stained with the blood of war?

"Look!" One cat called and all eyes darted up. One by one, stars pierced through the black sky, shining brightly. Twisterfang snarled and said "But, but the cat of stars are dead! Gone!" Bloodstep narrowed her eyes and said "This…is unexpected."

I studied them carefully. They shined bright, sparkling with light that gave the clans the strength to fight. But looking them over, I found… a feeling of false hope. This was not Starclan. Those stars… they weren't in the right spot. They were fake, an illusion. But if so… that means…

I turned to scan the Warriors below. I looked over the pelts and eyes of each Warrior, from each clan. And then, hidden in the undergrowth by the fallen tree. Was the shining white pelt, and golden eyes of a cat I knew so well. Her eyes met mine, and for a long moment we held the gaze. Then she backed away and vanished into the night, leaving the only stars she would ever see for us.

I looked back to Bloodstep and said "Maybe you should leave before not only my clan, but all of them and Starclan kick your asses all the way back across the ocean." I heard a faint laugh from somewhere below, but it was hushed with a glare from Twisterfang. Bloodstep growled in frustration and said "As much as I would love to tear your pelts right of your flesh, it is not the time for battle… yet. One moon. Then we will see who lives and dies." She drew back and so did the other cats under her leadership.

The last to leave was Firepaw, who held my gaze for what seemed hours, but was only a few heartbeats. He then turned and leaped into the darkness. A long silence hung in the air and then I spoke out saying "Best we return to our camps check on our kin and friends." I then turned to the leaders and said "Come with your medicine cats on Half Moon to the Moon Pool. There, we can discuss this further." Without waiting for an answer, I leaped down the tree and waved my way through the cats and called "Thunderclan! Let us head home…"

One by one, we crossed the bridge and quickly headed off back to our clan.

…

Coming home, I had retold my clan of what I told at the gathering, and included the threat from Bloodstep and Dracma. Double the Patrols and Two Night Guards. I couldn't tell my clan more than that until I met with the other leaders.

Glancing up at the fake stars overhead I located Lionblaze and said "I need to be alone for a while. You're in charge until I get back." Lionblaze stared at me shocked and then stared to say something but I cut him off saying "I know with tonight's events that this is not the wises of moves. But I need to do this." I need to find her…

Without another word I quickly made my way through the Thorn Tunnel, and headed off into the forest. It wasn't until I was a good distance away from the camp till I called out "Solitaire? Solitaire are you there?" No answer. It was very unlikely she was roaming around in the dark. Maybe someplace hiding out though… Twoleg House? Maybe…

Taking a path I moved quickly through the forest. As much as I cared for her, and wanted to find her, for the first time in a long time, I felt a certain type of fear. Not a fear of death, no but just plain fear. Scared that something or someone was going to leap out at me. And then, the fear of death kicked in with the thought of that someone slicing my throat.

Upon reaching the Twoleg House. I sniffed the air for her sent. None. I still called "Solitaire! Are you there? Please if you are come out!"

Bush rustled. My ears twitched and I opened sniffed for scent. Not Solitaire, not cat… fox. God Damnit… of all the times…

I didn't stay to meet this foxy in fight. Instead I made a mad dash for the Twoleg house and went through the front door. And I stopped.

Something wasn't right. Not about the fox… but…the house. I looked around at the empty broken down place. There was an old chair, a flipped table. Trash and patches of broken glass here and there… but the closed walls, still having remaining paint on them, the still attached ceiling fan that twisted a bit with the breeze. It was just… too much. I have never set foot inside, been around yes but never inside. And that… with my past life… it hurt.

I love the clans, I love Scourge, my kits, I love the heat of battle when I know we will win. I love winning! I love the forest and I love Thunderclan, but I loved mom and dad. I loved my house, my state, my friends, my life. I doubted for a long time that this was real, maybe I was dead and this was my heaven. If so then why is there so much death, so much evil? This was not the Warriors I read so much as a little girl. This was not the place I dreamed of. That place disappeared the day I took the Fallen Angels test. And I have to ask… even if it has been answered by someone, someplace, sometime… why me? Could it have been easily some other girls or guys who loved Warriors? Or did Flamewing, Nightmare and I special, handpicked by the ones who control this all? Why…

A snarl broke my thoughts and I looked over my shoulder to see the fox at the doorway. It gazed around the house, wondering if a human would lash out at it, and if I was worth the trouble. I didn't give it time to choose. I bolted for the stairs, dashing over a few holes. The fox, realizing if I had no fear of humans, then it shouldn't either. At least not here.

The stairs led me to a hall, and many broken doors left open, but I had no idea which one lead to an escape. So a choice at random, I dashed into one. And I was just lucky enough to find the one with the glass broken away from the window. Running across the room I leaped up onto the window ledge and slipped out onto the roof, just as the fox came into the room. Turning I ran up a incline and to a pointed part of the roof, where two sides connected. And as I reached the small flat part of the roof, I found to my surprise, another cat waiting there, sitting a pipe that stretched out of the top of the house.

It was Tigerstar.

"My my… what are you doing here?" He asked with a slight taunt in his voice. I didn't need to answer as the fox had made it up to the roof ledge, but could not make it up the steep incline. It barked in frustration.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him now and he wrapped his tail around his paws and said "The Forbidden Forest is looking for me. I'm simply waiting it out here until the search stops."

"I don't think it will. They plan on attacking in a month if we do not surrender." I said and Tigerstar sniffed and said "Of course they would. There running out of time until its… well time." I stared at him and asked "What do you mean?"

"I got word from someone on the inside that Dracma knows the prophecy."

"How? Who told him? I only told one person and he was against Dracma! He probably wanted to tear his throat out if he could!" I yelled and Tigerstar gave me a cold glare and I knew he wasn't going to say more. The fox barked and whined in the back, now knowing there where two potential meals up here.

"Please… Tigerstar I need to know what you know…" I said softly and his ears perked. He grinned and said "Begging? My haven't things taken a turn for the worst. I see no reason to tell you. Now that I am free, I need no reason to be nice, or even not killing you now."

"God were you always such an ass?" I screamed out loud and then I added "I wonder if you ever had a kind spirit! Or did Thisleclaw shred that? Just like Scourge and I did to you twice? I can't believe you ever became deputy or I set you free! I don't even see how Goldenflower loved you even once!" Tigerstar's scornful smirk vanished. I went on.

"Your father was a leader; you survived near death as a kit, and then became one of the best Warriors ever! But yet your clan rejected you, banned you. Shadowclan hates you just as much as Thunderclan; you have nowhere else to go because the Dark Forest is now under Scourge's leadership. You have no family that wants or likes you, Hell I could just scream out 'Hey! Dracma! I found Tigerstar! Wanna come and get him?' Gosh I hate you so very much! I did even before I freaking met you and nearly killed you with a Battouga during my days as a Bloodclan Warrior! You self-centered, hypocritical, evil, greedy little bastard! Heck you do probably not understand half the shit I am saying!"

The birds stopped chirping; the wind seemed to fall still, even the fox, who knew nothing of this convo seemed to shut up. It is as the whole world was shocked and fell silent. I took deep breaths and then felt hot tears rushing to my eyes. I was so angry, not at Tigerstar exactly but at everything and everyone right now.

"You know it's not fair…" I finally said and he blinked slowly. I looked down over the forest. I took a ragged breath and said "Everyone expects me to be the perfect leader. To protect them."

"And you do." He finally said in a hushed voice. I turned on him and screamed "Do I? I certainly couldn't protect my mate from you! I couldn't protect Stormkit from Sol! I couldn't protect Nightmare from suffocation, couldn't protect Solitaire from being chased away, couldn't protect Flamewing and Ashfur from being burned alive! How can I be the perfect Warrior, leader no less if I can protect everyone when everyone is dying?"

Line broken, last shred of what I held to stop the tears faded away and I let myself cry. As pathetic as it was to cry in front of Tigerstar, the one I beat down and killed once before, I still cried. The entire world's cruelty and suffering I faced, all the way from that old cat that died at the jaws of Killer, to here and now, I just couldn't keep it inside any longer.

Tigerstar walked forward quietly and sat down next to me. He said nothing, and probably wouldn't. Then as I was proven wrong he said softly "As cruel and evil as life can be, Starclan must have believed in you that you could have crushed your enemies, and protect Thunderclan. You forgive yet don't forget. This is why I am here and not locked in that place. As hard as it may be to stand and fight, you got to. Cats like me, who were born without much hope, I was sick at birth, no one, would expect me to make it. Born to lose I guess you could say… yet here I stand. And so do you. Both of us would die to win if we have to. And we have before…and I know you would do it again."

The fox barked again. And was slowly making way up the incline. I kept my eyes shut, and then I turned and buried my face in Tigerstar's soft fur. He tensed up, I could feel his claws scratching at the tiles of the roof, but it stopped, and he relaxed. The fox barked again. And I felt Tigerstar stand. He then suddenly lashed out at the fox, slashing its muzzle. It yipped and fell back, tumbling off the roof and plummeting to the ground.

"Damn thing ruined the moment." Tigerstar said in a small, laugh and looked at me. I chuckled very lightly. Looks like Scourge wasn't the only one my colorful vocabulary was spreading too…

**ouo …ummm….. The enemy of my enemy is my friend?**

**I swear if any of you guys ship them I will slap you with a fish.**


	35. The Blood Moon

"So what do you know about the Forbidden Forest?" I asked Tigerstar as the two of us walked near the lake water's edge. It rippled up to shore, washing over the small pebbles and rocks. Tigerstar stayed a little farther from the edge of the lake, but just by a few inches. He flicked his tail and said "I know that it's waiting for the moment of the blood moon, they are gathering cats from across the land to form an army and that it is more than the clans can handle."

"Whoa wait… Blood Moon?" I asked and looked over at Tigerstar. He shrugged and said "I think its code for the end of the month as you said. Although, I don't see why they would keep it a secret." I looked out over the water's edge and then asked "And, the army?"

"Yes, not a clan but an entire army."

"And where does he think he will gain all these cats?" I asked growling to myself.

Tigerstar sniffed and then paused to wash his paw. He then sat down and said "The Forbidden Forest itself is about the size of the four clans. But, he has also recruited some left over Dark Forest Warriors, taken control of his Starclan, has made yours crumble. All the cats that die in battle and have no were to go, he steals them away, trains them and they become the new lifeblood of the Forbidden Forest."

I waded out into the water a bit, letting the cool water wash around my paws. I sighed and said "You believe we will be outnumbered?"

"By a lot. More than Bloodclan." Tigerstar said and then added "I would say take your clan and run, but they would follow you to the ends of this earth."

I sighed once more and then said softly "But I am not alone. This half-moon the clan leaders will meet at the Moon Pool. If we stand and fight, and with Bloodclan on our side, we will win."

"Bloodclan on your side huh?"

"Forbidden Forest wins they lose the only place they have." I said and then added "And Scourge is still their leader." I turned and started back up to shore, but as I took a step into the water, something sharp cut deep into my paw.

"Ow!" I yowled and flicked my paw out of the water. I looked at the damage, nothing more than a tear in my pad, and then looked to the water. A piece of broken bottle glass stuck up in the stones, dark brown just like the rocks.

Tigerstar waded into the water and examined the glass. He brought out his claws and then fished it out of the lake, and throwing it ashore. "Twoleg rubbish…" He said and looked at me. I still held my paw up, giving it a few licks. Still though, blood began to drip into the lake.

"Felidaestar…"

I looked over at Tigerstar, and he stared at the lake. As confused as I was, I followed his stare to the water. Where my blood hit, it was beginning to fade away, but it had landed right on a reflection of the full moon. Making it turn a light shade of crimson.

"Blood Moon..." I said to myself and then it dawned on me. I put my foot back down and hurried out of the water. Tigerstar's ears flicked up and he called "Hey! Where are you going?"

"To warn Thunderclan, Tigerstar! I know what the Blood Moon is!" I yelled back and took up full speed. I didn't look back, I didn't need too. I could hear the pounding of the dark tabby's paws following right behind me.

But, I suddenly stopped. What if I was wrong? I had no way of knowing of the Blood Moon was what I thought it was without being human. Only then can I really figure it out then. Well, unless I had help from a friend…

"Eclipse!" I yelled as Tigerstar padded next to me. I twisted and turned in my spot shouting "Eclipse! Please, I need you! Eclipse!" my voice echoed through the night air and dark forest. Everything was still….calm…

And then a flicker in the brush. I barley saw it. But then a familiar sent, and a feeling washed over me. Almost like I was being bathed in sunlight, relaxing without a worry or care in the word.

Then he came. A silent as ever, pushing past some ferns, leaving no trace behind him that he had appeared. Eclipse stood before me, for the first time in the real world. Not in my dreams, not a faded flicker of light or shadow, and not in the heavens or hells beyond the clans…. Right in front of me.

Now more than ever was I able to see realness to him. Before he looked like a living statue of gold, but now I could make out the soft golden fur that was well groomed, His once glassy blue eyes had changed into one with so much emotion that I could hardly begin to guess what he was thinking. Broad shoulders and large mussels, and even in the dark, his pelt shined like the morning sun.

"You called?" He asked in that gentle tone that always had a hidden sound behind it. Like he was always speaking with great importance. Tigerstar beside me narrowed his eyes and asked "And who is this?"

"I, am Everything and yet Nothing." Eclipse replied and then said "But, Felidaestar has given me the name of Eclipse. I am the true being that brought the Fallen, Darkest and Undying here to this world. Nightmare, Flamewing…Felidaestar."

Silence filled the night air as Tigerstar seemed to be thinking it over. He glanced at me and then looked back to Eclipse and asked "Are you from Starclan?"

"No, I am not Tigerstar. My home lies far beyond the stars, time and space. Back where the first members of your proud race originated, and farther back then that! I've watched this world change, and never before have I encountered beings such as yourself, Felidaestar and Dracma." There was a pause and Eclipse turned to face me and asked "Well, enough about me, what did you want my dear?"

I glanced up at the moon and asked "You know the prophecy? Right?"

"Yes… under a blood red sky of darkness….yes that one." He answered, keeping his unblinking eyes on me. My eyes though, rested on the moon and starless sky.

"The Blood Moon, is it a Lunar Eclipse?"

"Yes."

He did not hesitate. I turned to face him and we held our stares for the longest of moments and then Tigerstar asked "A Lunar Eclipse?"

"I'm not going to explain this more than once." I said and then stood up and added "I'll call a clan meeting, stay hidden and you will know." I looked to Eclipse, but not much to my surprise he was gone. Left without a trace. Even his usually lingering scent had vanished into the night air.

I started off again, walking at a brisk pace. The camp was in site. With Squirrelflight and Dustpelt at the entrance. As I reached them I said "Come inside. I have important news." Dustpelt held in a yawn and turned into the tunnel. Squirrelflight was about to follow but paused and said "I saw something." Her ears flicked up and she stared at the forest. I sucked in a sigh and nudged her forward saying "Yes, it was a loner. He's on his way now." I don't care if she was convinced or not, but now wasn't the time.

When I came out of the tunnel, Dustpelt sat near the almost empty fresh kill pile, washing his fur to keep himself awake. I bounded across the clearing and knew waking up this late… or early… would upset my clan mates. But this was important.

A few short leaps up the sandy rock pile, and then upon reaching the high ledge I called out "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me for a clan meeting!" The words didn't feel right coming out of my mouth. As if it was too calm or just not fitting.

The first cat to appear was Brindlepaw, appearing from the Medicine Den. A few seconds after, Lionblaze swiftly padded out of the Warrior's den and looked up to me. Squirrelflight and Dustpelt exchanged a glance and then padded in closer as more tired Warriors climbed out of the dens.

"Thunderclan!" I called out and the tired, almost still asleep Warriors raised their heads, eyes gleaming in the fading moonlight.

"I first want to apologize to you all for wakening you in the middle of the night. But I have news leading to Bloodstep's threat, and by the end of the moon." I paused, and now saw ears perking and a hushed silence fell over the felines.

"I have gotten word, from our ancestors of the Blood Moon." I said and then curled my tail over my paws. Before anyone could ask me, I asked them "Tell me, do some of you remember when the sky turned to night in the middle of the day? And that that sun was swallowed up in dark spot?"

Heads nodded. One cat, I believe it was Cinderheart, yelled out "It was a sign from Starclan, to stop the battle of the four clans." I wanted to correct her, say that science was involved not faith, but with Starclan really gone, and without them knowing that… pretending may be the best option here.

"Yes, now even on a Full Moon, when the blessing of Starclan comes over us all, I believe that is when the Forbidden Forest will attack."

"They're crazy!" Smokestorm yelled out and then added "Starclan is its strongest then!" I nodded in agreement and then said "Yes, but just like the sun things can change. The sun was blocked out by the moon in what is known as a Solar Eclipse. And now, I know the Blood Moon is a Lunar Eclipse."

"What is a Lunar Eclipse?" Birchfall asked out loud and I answered back "Well… it's when…" I was at a loss for words. How was I supposed to explain astronomy to cats? To them, stars are dead beings, not hot balls of gas millions of miles away.

Weary and unconvinced glances were passed through each cat. A mumble was said that turned into chatter, all wanting to know why I would not tell them what is so special about the 'Blood Moon'.

"A Lunar Eclipse or the Blood Moon is when the Full Moon turns red as blood, and granting the Forbidden Forest power, enough to lead its army into your world, and wipe it out with fire, water, winds, fangs and claws. Any means necessary to end your life and take over the Clans."

The voice was not mine, no it came from beside me in such a gentle manner, yet serious that every voice below me snapped off, and all eyes were locked on the Highledge. I looked to my left, and sitting there exposed to everyone in Thunderclan was Eclipse.

"Thunderclan." I called and added swiftly "This…is an old friend of mine, Eclipse. Without him, I wouldn't be here today."

"He just appeared there…" Dreamheart said astonished and Eclipse gave a warming smile to the young Warrior and said "Naturally… you didn't expect me to walk into your home, and up here without attracting attention did you? This way, was much easier, and would make things much, much easier to understand what I have come to talk about."

"Which is?" Some Warrior from the ground below called and Eclipse said calmly "It is true, that the Blood Moon will be the rise of darkness, and he clans may be together, but the stars you all look too will be gone. Starclan cannot fight them, not alone. And neither can one clan, as large and powerful as it may be. I could see you all did not believe in Bloodstep's Warning, or if you did you are still so arrogant! Tell me would you fight the darkness with Riverclan?"

Heads nodded, someone was about to speak but Eclipse swiftly said "Windclan?" A few less nodded, no one tried to speak.

"Shadowclan?" even less nodded, and then someone said "We fight together!" It was Greystripe, sitting near the entrance. His yellow eyes gleamed as he spoke "Lionclan will rise again to defeat them!" A cheer rose up, but was soon dissolved as Eclipse said "one clan, as large and power as it is cannot do it alone." Lionclan was not enough…

"So what do you want us to do? Invite kittypets to join us?" Wolfpelt yowled back and Eclipse narrowed his eyes just a bit, he then said "Former kittypets in a sense, as well as rogues and loners that are-"

"Side with them? They have no code!" Berrynose yelled and then added "They can't even fight-"

"There will be no code if you do not tear the vile away that covers your eyes and see the truth!" Eclipse roared back, for the first time his voice lost that gentle tone and now sounded like Thunder booming in my ears. He stood up, and in a flash was gone and appeared below, close to Berrynose. The Warriors backed up.

"There is no code for the Forbidden Forest! The will murder just for a laugh! If you cannot see or care to listen then you will die! There is one clan who stood with you before in your last battle of Darkness that consisted of Kittypets, Rogues and Loners! Bloodclan stands tall and strong in the old Dark Forest. They will fight; they have just as much to lose as you do." Eclipse stared at all of them, his gaze reminded me of a storm at sea, dangerous to be around.

"As the first of your ancestors said long ago…" Eclipse now said in a calmer tone. His pelt rippled as is begun to vanish into the air.

"Unite or Die."

Then he was gone.


	36. Battle Strategies

Unite or Die.

Those words never left my clan mates. The days following seemed harder than the last. Double the patrols, double training with one another… Tomorrow was the Half Moon. Where the words Unite or Die falls into place the most.

"Felidaestar." The voice called from the entrance to my den. I took the last bite of my shrew and looked over at the entrance and called "Yes?" Embertalon walked in and when he stood in front of me he asked "I was wondering if we could go for a walk, Mentor and Apprentice for a little bit." More like he wanted to practice battling.

Embertalon was better than a lot of the other Warriors. Even catching up to Lionblaze's skill. Nightmare's moves, mine and Scourge's seem to have left a lasting impression on the young Warrior. Maybe we should have a sparring match. Just to see how well he actually is.

"Alright… Let's head to the sandy clearing." Perfect place to practice. Embertalon gave off a shy smirk, surprised a little that I had figured out what he really wanted. Together, we leaped down the rock pile and bounded out of camp and into the forest. Fall has come, turning the leaves bright red, fiery orange, and sunrise yellow. Of course with the occasional brown leaf.

Bounding through the leaves brought back memories of playing in leaf piles when I was little. And here, with the forest thick, many leaves where falling that it would only take a few scoops to from a pile.

"The clearing is up ahead!" Embertalon said and began to gain speed. I smiled, but it quickly vanished as the charred trees of the fire began to poke through the old ones. Even now it still hurts to come back this close to where the fire did the most damage.

We reached the clearing a minute later, it was empty, if you didn't count all the leaves. I pushed some aside and then asked "Alright, Embertalon. Should we practice basic skills, or more advanced?"

"Neither."

I spun around and looked at Embertalon. He sat on his hunches, tail wrapped around his paws and eyes locked on me. He then said "I want to learn a new move."

"New Move?" I echoed and then added "Well, I guess I may have a few old 'Felidae tricks' to teach but nothing really useful there unless your balance is good."

"No, I mean I want to learn the move."

"The move?"

"The Battouga." Embertalon said standing up. He then added swiftly "It's an amazing move that could help in the final battle! The Forbidden Forest wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Yes, they would and no. I already said I wasn't going to teach you before, and being a Warrior is no different." Embertalon gave me a hard glare. He then took a deep breath and said "I need to know it, so I can be ready to slay the cat that killed my parents."

I was surprised by how bold he was with his true intentions. I frowned and said "A Warrior does not kill to-"

"They are Warriors! Yet they are murdering us like mice! I understand it's wrong to kill but I will never feel truly complete with myself if I do not stand up and defeat the one who killed Ashfur and Flamewing, my father and mother. I was there, I saw them fight Felidaestar. Tell me, where was the code for them when they left our Warriors, my blood to burn?"

I stared at him in surprise and shock. The fun loving apprentice I trained and new had vanished, and left behind was a burning ember, ready to end a fire. I sighed and then with a moment of silence I said "No." And that was it.

Embertalon stared at me for the longest of moments, and suddenly without warning shot into the air, spreading his wings. I tried to follow him with my eyes, but he disappeared over the tree tops. I huffed and turned away saying to myself "His heart is in the right place but not his mind…"

Suddenly the leaves exploded beside me and I leaped back with a startled screech. I spun around with my claws out and ready. Yet nothing had leaped out to attack me. I lowered down and sniffed the air, getting in a scent of an animal I had never come across before.

The leaves trembled a bit and parted to reveal a small white animal with glowing red eyes. It sniffed the air and tumbled out of the leaves in confusion. I walked up to it slowly; I had no fear of it because it was about the size of a small rabbit. The animal suddenly took notice of me and let out a frightened squeak. It then curled up into a misshapen spiny ball. Even thought I had never seen one before in real life, I knew what it was.

"A hedgehog?" I questioned myself and gently reached out and touched it. It stayed rolled, puffing out its quills.

"Albino hedgehog."

I looked up and on a high thick branch, Embertalon sat, his wings only half folded in case he needed a sudden lift off. I looked back to the rodent below and asked "And I suppose you dropped it in the leaves… heck how did you even know what one looked like? Let alone albino one?"

"Scourge told me, he tracked down a real one with me one day. Showed me what they looked like. And my mother told me about Albino creatures when I was a kit." Embertalon explained and then I asked one more question.

"And why have you brought it here?" I honestly hoped not as prey. They looked too damn cute to kill, and those spines would certainly tear someone's throat if swallowed.

Embertalon swooped down at an angle and grasped the curled up hedgehog between his paws. He flew back up, circling me and the clearing saying "You said you would teach me the Battouga, 'when albino hedgehogs fly'."

I stared at him, recalling my own non serious statement. I should really stop trying to use Warrior fraises if this is the outcome. Embertalon stopped swirling around me and kept himself in one spot, watching me carefully. Waiting to hear the answer.

I smirked, and then smiled which faded into a laugh. Embertalon still had a serious look, but he seemed a little confused.

"Alright smartass." I said in a playful tone and added "Go put that little creature back where you found it and let's begin training." Embertalon's eyes widen and he smiled saying "Be right back." He then shot off into the sky, and over the tree tops. Leafs from the top of the trees flew after him with the wind, making his pelt disappear in a rain of colors.

"Keep him safe."

I perked my ears and looked around. My eyes scanned the clearing and I caught glimpse of a spotted grey pelt, and emerald green eyes, but the next waves of fallen leaves covered the image, until it disappeared completely.

I didn't look away from that spot until Embertalon dropped down next to me, hitting the ground with a thud. I looked back to him and said "Are you ready? It won't be easy… and trust me… you're going to be sore in the morning."

"I'm ready for anything, Felidaestar." Embertalon said with that same proud voice he had when he said 'I do' to becoming a Warrior. He has the makings of being the strongest Warrior in Thunderclan.

Maybe… even a little more than that.


	37. More Training

"Again." I said as I sat on a fallen tree. Embertalon faced a low hanging branch to a tree, and took off running at high speed. But not as fast as I would be.

He leaped into the air, opening his wings the slightest to help him rise, and then he clamped his jaw shut on the tree branch, and swung around in a circle. He went around four times before he let go, and fell down to the ground with a thump.

"Again." I said watching carefully. Embertalon looked over at me and asked "What am I doing wrong?" I narrowed my eyes a bit, and said quietly "You need to be faster, and hang on longer. Otherwise, when you preform the real move, you will lose control and could miss your target, hit someone else or even injure yourself." Embertalon looked back to the branch, his teeth marks leaving a deep line in the wood. He turned back to me and said "Then show me how you do it."

"Very well." I said standing up. It took me a while to realize this, but I had only chosen one power really. I can teach anyone this move, mine is just stronger it seems, which is good though. So best to show Embertalon how it is done.

Getting a good distance away from the tree branch, I faced it and looked at where I was aiming too. Then, I took off tearing at the ground with my claws to push me forward faster, and faster. Then, I pushed up with my hind legs and drew back my front ones. I grasped the branch between my jaws and used the speed of which I was going to spin me around.

Using my mussels some of the way, I continued to wind my way around the branch, until I heard a loud snap. Letting go I let myself fall forward, landing on all fours. While I was extremely dizzy, I was still aware that the branch behind me snapped, and fell to the ground.

"Like that." I said shaking my head to clear my vision. Embertalon nodded and selected a new branch, one a little higher than before. I looked to him and said "Don't use your wings when you're rising, only when you're falling and you should gain more speed.

Embertalon nodded and then said "Alright, I'm going to continue training…" He faced the branch and then paused, and asked "Felidaestar, is there a move stronger than this one?"

I leaned down licking my side fur, which had a peace of bark stuck to it and said "Yes and No. There is a move a former enemy of mine created that can stop this move. But it only works for a counter attack against this move."

"Who all knows it?" Embertalon asked and I stopped licking. I thought for a moment and said "Someone who is dead… I don't think he taught it to anyone though." Then Embertalon asked the question that I tried to ignore.

"What if the Forbidden Forest knows that move? Or both of them?"

I stared out into our forest, and thought quietly to myself. I sighed and said "I have only shown this move in detail to five others. Scourge, Nightmare, Flamewing, our past leader Firestar, and … a cat named Darkheart. All of them are good at heart and will never side with the Forbidden Forest. I assure you Embertalon, that we are safe against that move. Embertalon nodded and then when back to training, picking up his speed and trying to spin longer. I lay down in a patch of sunlight, watching my former apprentice train in front of me once again.

A flicker in the woods caught my attention and I raised my head. Was that fur? Was someone watching? Another movement close to that direction made me rise. But to my relief. I saw it was a patrol, Smokestorm in the lead with Greystripe, Thornclaw, Mousewisker, Cinderheart and Foxleap.

Embertalon must have saw them too because he stopped in mid spin, and lifted up into the air and used his wings to make him land on the same training branch. We watched them pass by, nodding and saying greetings as they past. I greeted them back and then Cinderheart asked "Are you still going to meet with the leaders tomorrow?"

I mentally smacked myself. How could I forget? Tomorrow was Half Moon. And I need to get Jayfeather and Brindlepaw ready.

"Yes, in fact I was getting ready to go back to Thunderclan and talk with the Medicine cats over it." Embertalon gave me a sharp look and I said to him "You can continue your training so long as you're careful."

"Oh do you need someone to train with Embertalon?" Foxleap asked and Embertalon shook his head no and said "Solo stuff, Foxleap." To prove his point he let one of his wings stretch out, and Foxleap just nodded. I smiled to them all and said "I'll see you all back in camp later." We said our short goodbyes and I headed quickly back for Thunderclan. Leaving Embertalon to train alone.

…

When I arrived back at Thunderclan, it was Sun High, and would be the warmest of the day. Some cats, moved into the shadows of the rock walls, trying to keep cool. Others lay stretched out, soaking up the warm glowing rays.

I padded into the middle of the clearing, and selected a mouse from the Fresh Kill Pile. It was still warm, freshly killed. Carrying it towards the Medicine Den, I stopped by the entrance and sat down. In a few minutes, I had wolfed down the mouse. It was a filling meal, ignoring the fact I almost choked on a bone.

"Hello Felidaestar." Brindlepaw said with her voice muffled as she carried a sparrow and a shrew. Shortly after she spoke, Jayfeather emerged from the den, and nodded to me. Brindlepaw set the shrew in front of him, and sat down to enjoy her own meal. I licked the edges of my mouth to lap up whatever taste and scraps where left.

"Tomorrow is the Half Moon." I said and then Jayfeather muttered through a mouthful "Don't remind me…" Brindlepaw picked feathers off her shrew, one getting stuck in her fur. I smiled kindly at her and asked "How have you been?" She looked up at me, and unlike her siblings I still saw the gentleness of a kit, yet behind that I saw she was more experienced then I could image.

"I have been doing well, Felidaestar. And how about you?" she asked and Jayfeather rolled his blind eyes and said "Can we skip the halfhearted talk? I got herbs that needed to be prepared." I sighed and said "Yes of course… You two are ready for tomorrow correct?" I asked and Brindlepaw looked over at Jayfeather, who shrugged and said "Ready as we will ever be."

"The leaders, they really going to come?" Brindlepaw asked looking back at me. I licked my paw, drawing it over my face and said "I hope so, we need everyone in this."

"Unite or Die." Brindlepaw said softly and I looked up at her. She looked down at her sparrow and said "The clans are strong, and Starclan will be with us. Even if they can't fight by our side they will be there in spirit. I have no doubt that the Clans will win." She smiled at me and I smiled back. Jayfeather's whiskers twitched and said "Brindlepaw, do me a favor and go collect more cobwebs. We are going to need it if the clans are going to fight as hard as you want them too." Brindlepaw nodded, and abandoned her sparrow. She bounded across the clearing and disappeared into the tunnel.

"Felidaestar," Jayfeather called and I looked to him. He then asked "I think Brindlepaw has been an apprentice for long enough, don't you?" All I could do was smile and agree.


	38. Winter in the Forest

"Lionblaze, look after the clan until I return." I said as I walked past the sandy golden tom. He just nodded and walked towards the fresh kill pile. Waiting for me at the Thorn Tunnel was Jayfeather and Brindlepaw. Jayfeather looked as he usually does, grumpy. While Brindlepaw looked very excited.

I nodded to the apprentice and turned to Jayfeather saying "Shall we be on our way? If the leaders do come with their Medicine Cats, I don't want to be the last one to show up." Jayfeather just huffed and said "Won't matter in the end. Where all going to the same place at the same time." Brindlepaw just rolled her eyes and followed her mentor out of the tunnel, and into the forest. And then, I followed her.

We walked a steady pace, taking the path to the lake, and then walking over the moors. At least, that's our plan. If we do that, then it is likely that we will meet Blackstar and his Medicine Cats, or maybe Mistystar if she decides to go that direction.

A sudden chill overcame me and I flicked my ears. Brindlepaw shivered but walked on. All was quiet until she suddenly squeaked in surprise, leaping back and hitting me.

"What's wrong?" Jayfeather asked, unsheathing claws. Brindlepaw shook her head and fur and said "I was just startled by that snow…"

"Snow?" I echoed. "In the beginning of Leaffall?" I moved around Brindlepaw and much to my very own surprise, snow drifted down from the cloudless sky. Jayfeather sniffed the air and said "I can smell the snow…"

"There are no clouds in the sky." I commented and Brindlepaw asked "Is it a sign?" The snow was falling in a line, almost like a border. The woods on the other side looked normal as any other part of Thunderclan territory.

A twin snap made us spin around away from the mysterious snow. I saw a gleam of eyes, a flash of fur. We were being followed.

"_Felidaestar, Quickly!" _

A voice behind us made us once again turn around to the snow failing from the cloudless sky. I saw a flash of golden, faded eyes in the woods. Jayfeather suddenly perked his ears and said "I can see!" Brindlepaw turned around once again after hearing the thump of paw steps.

"Quickly!" I said and then added running forward "Into the woods!" I plunged through the snow, and at once the world around me spun, changing the woods before me. The trees, once filled with colorful leaves were now bare and covered in thick soft snow. The ground's snow went past my stomach and to my shoulders, wrapping me up in a burst of cold.

Jayfeather leaped forward and landed next to me, Brindlepaw doing the same but landing just a mouse length behind us. I turned around swiftly and through the snow wall I saw two cats, Blackpelt and Whitefur burst through the undergrowth, screeching and leaping forward. The snow suddenly stopped falling, and the wall vanished, leaving us in the snow covered woods, and the Forbidden Forest cats elsewhere.

"What's going on?" Brindlepaw asked, sinking down into the snow. I stayed silent, and watched my breath in front of me. I turned back around to the two Medicine cats and said "I am not sure…but I think we are away from the danger now."

"_Yes, you're safe for the time being, young Warriors." _

Brindlepaw stood up again, and Jayfeather narrowed his eyes as a white faded she-cat, with black tipped ears and tail move quickly and quietly through the snow. Her golden dull eyes showed kindness as she smiled at me and said "_Greetings Felidaestar." _Her voice still had that hollow fill of sadness yet she tried to sound happy, or at least peaceful. I nodded to her and said "Greetings." I turned to Jayfeather and Brindlepaw.

"Jayfeather, Brindlepaw, this is Snow. The first leader of Snowclan."

"_And last." _She added and then bowed to them and said "_While I am sure you are curious to know about me, you must hurry to the Moon Pool to speak with others. The final battle is approaching, and we must be ready. Here, in my woods you will be safe. Just keep walking forward." _And that's what we did. Brindlepaw and Jayfeather walked side by side, while I walked at a slower pace next to Snow, behind the other two.

"_You look confused." _Snow pointed out blankly and I sighed and asked "I thought Starclan has given up on me. Yet here they are saving the day!" I said the last part holding back a growl. Snow shook her head no and lowered her already soft voice down to a whisper.

"_They have, I do not know if they have realized their mistake. But Starclan didn't save you today. I did. After you left that night, I and others followed you, leaving behind Starclan, only shortly after was their battle screeches and yowls of war as the Forbidden Forest broke through and attacked them. Most are scattered, some are dead. That's why the stars are missing. But not all, the ones who follow you are still there."_

"And who follows me?" I asked quietly back, scared to know but also worried, deeply about the state of Starclan. Snow gave me a kind smile and said "_I do, Firestar, Stormkit, friends and former Warriors of Thunderclan. Were all watching, waiting. Eclipse as well, and Silverpelt herself. Where all watching and waiting for you to win. And we will fight with you until the end."_

The snow melted before us as Jayfeather, Brindlepaw and I walked out of the woods, the Moon Pool a few yards ahead of us. I looked back to the forest behind me, looking for Snow, but she two, had vanished.

"Felidaestar!" I turned and saw Onestar calling to me, his Medicine cats running up behind him. And a bit farther behind him, Mistystar was coming at a slightly slower pace. And as I glanced to the side, Blackstar was coming walking along the edge of the Lake. Everyone was here, and now it was time to plan for war…


	39. Plan of Action

We sat around the Moon Pool, as the moon began to rise into the sky. No dreams would be shared with Starclan tonight, for before we came into this stone hollow, I told them the fate of their ancestors and the Forbidden Forest. And only shocked silence followed.

"You must be wrong." Kestrelflight said, his fur bristling. Littlecloud whispered something to himself but I did not hear. I just kept staring at the pool of cold water, reflect a starless sky.

"She's telling the truth." Brindlepaw said speaking up. Eyes turned to her and she pawed at the ground nervously and added "The Moon Pool always, always reflects stars. Even if it is cloudy, or raining, stars always show. And there is none now. One by one, we all looked to the Moon Pool, just seeing it blank as the sky above.

Mothwing looked as if she was going to say something but Willowshine spoke first saying "Starclan can't be gone, it's impossible!"

"Impossible as cats flying?" I challenged and then added "Dreams shared with the stars, battles fought between the living and the dead?" She fell quiet. I huffed and then took a deep breath.

"We should focus on the current problem," Blackstar said curling his tail around his paws. Onestar took over and said "Yes, we need to take care of the Forbidden Forest. But first we need to know about them."

"So far by what I know from … friends and others, is that they come from across the Sun Drown Place. And in large numbers. They are creating an army, what for I am not sure. Some of their leader, Dracma's top Warriors are Bloodstep, Twisterfang, Blackpelt, Whitefur and Firepaw."

"An apprentice?" Littlecloud asked and I nodded narrowing my eyes and said "Because of him, I was forced to exile a great Warrior, and lost two of my close companions."

Blackstar's tail flicked back and forth as he asked "And what about numbers? Battle strategies? Do you even know where they rest? Or when they will attack?" Leave it to Blackstar to make a Thunderclan leader uncomfortable. Suddenly beside me Jayfeather tensed up, so slightly that no one seemed to notice but me. He had his head turned as if he was looking at Brindlepaw, no, he was. His blind blue eyes moved ever so slightly to confirm that he was looking at something. I followed his gaze.

Brindlepaw's ear twitched, but she held still listening to Onestar talk about the tornado and fire. But she glanced to her side and barley nodded. And then, in the faint outline of darkness I saw a flash of see through pelt. Someone was speaking to her.

"And what advantages do these have over Riverclan?" Mistystar asked as she looked to Onestar and Blackstar. Whatever they were arguing about, was not my interest. Not to any Thunderclan cat at the moment.

"Blackpelt and Whitefur can swim." Brindlepaw suddenly spoke up, getting everyone's attention. I perked my ears and said "How do you know that?" Brindlepaw shifted under the gazes of others and said just above a whisper, "Someone whispered it to me. Just now…"

"A Starclan cat?" Littlecloud asked, raising his head. Brindlepaw seemed to struggle with the answer. She then finally said "No, but…" She trailed off and then after a moment she said "He said that he is not a part of Starclan, there is no more Starclan since it has vanished." Jayfeather leaned over to me and in a whisper he said "I know who it is." I held my gaze at Brindlepaw and said "I think I know too."

"What's his name?" Willowshine asked and Onestar then added "Can we trust him?"

Brindlepaw now looked over, as if she was looking at another cat, someone who was taller than her. She looked back to Onestar and said "He says his name is, Rowendawn." I stared at her surprised and then asked "Why does he not show himself? He is welcomed among us!"

"He's hiding from the Forbidden Forest." Brindlepaw said and then added "He's been playing as a spy, for us. For a long time he says. He also says that time is wasting."

Jayfeather nodded and said "But this is important. It is time, Brindlepaw that you become a full Medicine Cat." No one objected. It may take time, but it will give the clans something to have hope in. That Medicine Cats still can talk with Starclan, and protect the ones they love.

Brindlepaw seemed surprised and stepped forward to face Jayfeather. Even though I know how one of these works, it was still amazing and cool to see one. Briefly I thought 'what if I, Nightmare or Flamewing were a Medicine Cat?' But I quickly shoved the thought aside.

"I, Jayfeather, Medicine Cat of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a Medicine Cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons." Jayfeather said, with the wind blowing a gentle breeze. I could feel a pelt brush up against mine, and a familiar scent came to me. And then, another pelt brushed up against mine as they sat down to watch. I didn't need to look though, to know they could not be seen.

"Brindlepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a Medicine Cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Jayfeather asked and fell quiet.

"I do." Brindlepaw's commitment even sounded stronger than her siblings, and no one could doubt that she will be dedicated to her role in the clan.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your true name as a Medicine Cat. Brindlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Brindlecloud. Starclan honors your Spirit and Wisdom, and we welcome you as a full Medicine Cat of Thunderclan." And just like leader ceremonies, Jayfeather placed his head on Brindlecloud and she licked his shoulder.

"Brindlecloud! Brindlecloud!" The Medicine Cats called together, but the leaders stayed silent. This lifted our spirits a bit, and gave us some confidence to the future.

Brindlecloud looked around smiling, and I did too. There were several flickers of shapes. I recognized a golden pelt, then a white one with gold eyes, then two side by side with grey pelts. And then I blinked, and they had vanished.

Brindlecloud walked over and took her place beside me saying "I am happy to be a Medicine Cat and all, but now we need to plan out a strategy." Blackstar nodded and said "Brindlecloud is correct. And by what I remember at the gathering you told of a way into the Dark Forest, without dreaming?"

I nodded. "The Dark Path is what I call it. It looks like a rabbit hole by a patch of ferns, not too far from here."

"So we are able to go in it, and come out the other side into the Dark Forest?" Mistystar questioned, and then added "Won't you get lost?"

"Unlike a rabbit's warren, this has a straight path. It dips in a bit, and then rises back up coming out at the edge of a clearing, close to Scourge's Den. Far but not too far from the Forbidden Forest."

"Can spirits from the Dark Forest go through it just like we can?" Willowshine asked and then when I nodded Onestar said "Then does that mean so can the Forbidden Forest?" A silence filled the air. I never before thought about it.

"Yah, I remember, that some moons ago, Flamewing and I had an accounted with Sol. He was killed by Solitaire to save our lives. We thought we were safe only to encounter Ti- a Forbidden Forest Warrior." I paused, catching my breath and silently cursing to myself. Blackstar's ear twitched, and his eyes narrowed the slightest, and I continued.

"We fought through the night and Solitaire had run back to the Dark Path and hid inside the entrance, I chased after him, when the sun started to rise, and he tried to go through but Solitaire stopped him. When the sun touched his pelt, he vanished, but not as most would, more like… he disappeared, or faded away. In one way or another he was killed again."

"So they can only come out at dark?"

"No." Brindlecloud said and then added "Firepaw came around past Sunhigh, and he was perfectly fine." Onestar flicked his tail and said "And Twisterfang came it was Sundown, but there was still light." I nodded and then continued on by saying "Blackpelt and Whitefur attacked during the day. And I can tell you these cats are undaunted by us. Firepaw marches into the middle of a camp. Twisterfang appears in the midst of a battle, Blackpelt and Whitefur attack, Flamewing, Nightmare and I along with Embertalon. And then Bloodstep came to the Gathering, bringing a Battle Patrol with her."

"They just underestimate us." Mothwing said and then Mistystar added "Riverclan will stand and fight." "So will Shadowclan." Blackstar said, standing up. Onestar nodded and said "As well as Windclan." I glanced at the sky and then back to the leaders and said "Thunderclan will always be."

"And we will be standing by, to help all the clans Warriors." Kestrelflight said and Willowshine nodded saying "Yes, and if needed we will fight as well."

"We stand together, like before." I said. Looking down at the stone floor I brought out my claws and scratched at the sandy stone, creating a quickly drawn picture of the Clans. The same kind as the map you see at the beginning of books. I marked out the territories, telling of which one was which, and then pointed out a few other things.

"We will all meet by Ancient Oak. I'll send a scout to watch for Forbidden Forest cats, and he will let you know." I said and then Onestar asked, "Will he be fast enough?"

"Flying is faster than running." I said trying not to offend him and then changed the subject. "I think we should send all those who cannot fight to Windclan camp. Where the opened area can let the remaining Warriors watch for enemy attacks. If this is alright with you Onestar?"

"It's fine." He said, without adding some comment about the woods or marshes. And trust me, I have read enough about all these leaders to tell you what they are thinking. I nodded and said "I will leave behind Millie, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall and Ivypool. To help protect, my Elders and Queens will be with them."

The other leaders picked out a few Warriors to join them, all making sure to be Warriors and not apprentices. But I also noticed we saved our strongest, swiftest and most cunning Warriors for actual battle.

"So how will the actual fighting go down?" Mistystar asked giving her paw a lick. I was quiet for a moment and then suddenly asked "Brindlecloud, what does Rowendawn think?" Brindlecloud perked her ears and turned to her right. A long silence followed and she then turned back to us.

"He said there is four main Battle Patrols. And one large group. That's what the Forbidden Forest is doing. The names for the patrols are team Fire, led by Firepaw. Team Ice is led by Blackpelt and Whitefur as Joint-Leaders. Team Frost, led by Twisterfang. And then there is team Flame. Which he says is under Bloodstep's command for the battle. In those groups are their best and top Warriors, they then create a large group, their weakest in the front, average in the middle and above average in the back. They charge head first into battle."

Brindlecloud stopped speaking and looked to me. I didn't return the look as I scratched out a new map. "This is the Dark Forest and here…" I paused scratching out a poorly done map. "And this is the Forbidden Forest." Before another word was said Brindlecloud stepped forward and scratched more into the map. "He says the Dark Forest River runs into the Forbidden Forest and that the main clearing is her…" She paused and drew a circle. She then moved her claw up some ways and drew an X and said "This…is Dracma's den. And here…" She drew another line and paused. Her ears twitched and she looked uncertain at first.

"Is what?" Littlecloud asked and then she looked up and said "It's a gorge. Rushing water and sharp stones fill the bottom. It comes out from a waterfall and the edge of the Forbidden Forest where it meets unclaimed sky." She stepped back and sat down. I looked to the map and thought for a moment.

"Team Ice will be here." I said and circled the riverbank and drew a line through a cut in the trees. I then added "If Blackpelt and Whitefur can swim, and then most likely their Warriors can too."

"Team Fire… probably here." I said and added a diamond where they would be at. "So close to the border between the Dark Forest and them?" Blackpelt asked and then I nodded and said "To cut us off, trap us."

Next I scratched out Team Frost, in a curve at the trees, where the open clearing is in clear sight. And finally, Team Flame, just at the beginning tree line, waiting to see if we break through.

"We will be cornered like mice." Kestrelflight said and Jayfeather's ears twitched and said "Not if we attack first. This might be their defense system, or attacking system put out differently around the lake, and Forbidden Forest. But if we attack first, it all falls apart. And they will have to improvise." Everyone nodded and then I looked to the leaders.

"Are you with me, to stand and fight? First into battle, first to tear your claws into their pelts, first to protect your clans. And if it comes to it, first to die."

"I stand with you." Onestar said lifting his head. Mistystar nodded and said "I do as well." Blackstar stood up "So do I." I smiled and said "Lionclan will stand once again."

"And we will not lose."


	40. Dawn of the Future

When we returned to camp, it was almost Sunrise. The blacked out sky was beginning to fade, keeping the stars hidden as always. I wondered briefly, that if humans can still see the stars, if not, then there must be so much confusion, or maybe, they just don't care. I have to be honest, I only stargazed when I was little or during a summer night. The rest of the time I had forgotten they were even there. But now, they have so much meaning. And even thought Starclan and I aren't 'the best of friends', it still seemed…scary and empty without them there to watch us, and me. As far as I know, about 12 cats watch over Thunderclan, or maybe just me.

"Felidaestar?" Brindlecloud called to me as I began to head for my den. I paused and looked back to her. She stared at me with her calm green eyes and then pointed her muzzle to the side. My eyes followed and rested on a shining white and silver she-cat sitting at the entrance of the Tunnel.

"Who are you?" Jayfeather asked, a few feet away from his den. The cat tilted her head a bit up and to the side and said "Well, my name is Silverpelt, and yours?" Jayfeather fell silent from shock.

"You're…" Brindlecloud started and Silverpelt raised her paw and said "Wait a moment young ones," The two medicine cats remained silent and Silverpelt almost seemed to be taking her time with the rest of the conversation.

"I am Silverpelt; I do live among the stars. I have heard the tales of old and new, about brave hearts and dark ones. Everything from the smallest kit to the oldest elder, but I am not that one who you think I am. My name was given to me because it holds such high honor, and my past does not. To remind every other Warrior that names and honor, past and future can mean something, and nothing. While I may listen to the stories, and feel your clans' joy and pain, I do not protect you, nor do I watch over you in the way you expect. I have come only to see Felidaestar at the moment." Silence followed and then Jayfeather was the first to speak next.

"The way you talked, listened not watched, feel not see. Are you blind? Like I am?" He asked and Silverpelt's fur puffed out slightly and she raised her head, the half-moon remaining light reflecting off her ghostly pelt. "I am not blind!" She said, almost as if he had thrown an insult at her. She suddenly lowered her voice and said softly "I just can't see. There is a difference Jayfeather, to being blind and not seeing. Those who turn away from what they wish to not believe in, those… yes those are the truly blind ones."

"Why have you come?" I asked to change the subject, and to keep Jayfeather quiet that looked quite angry about being told off about someone being blind, him of all the cats in Thunderclan who is lectured about a blind person.

"My dear, with the days passing by like the clouds overhead," She paused and as if I couldn't help myself, I glanced up at the sky. "Which means that the battle is approaching. And as much as I hate to say even I fear the worst, and hope to shed some light on these dark days."

She then turned without a word and walked through the tunnel, the ghostly light became dull as it followed her, and the lingering calm air began to fade too. And I, decided to follow.

When I stepped out of the thorn tunnel, I was surprised to find Silverpelt already far down the path, waiting for me. And just like a ghost, she flickered as she walked through the trees. And as I followed, she would fade in once again several yards away, wait, and continue forward disappearing again. This continued, all the way down to the lake.

As tired as I was feeling, and ignoring the fact I was dragging my paws against the ground, I was intrigued to find out why Silverpelt had come to me, and in front of other cats.

As we both reached the lake, the first rays of light began to reflect off of it, casting a orange, yellow, pink… and red glow over the shimmering surface. The soft waves clattered against the shore line, against small pebbles and stones that shined with the water. The dew on the grass began to dampen my paws, but I didn't mind. The crisp air was wakening me up, from my near dream of sleep I had come to in camp, and Silverpelt, still here in the mist of it all, made it all better.

She clawed a bit at a clump of grass, mashing it with her paws and tearing it up with her claws, until she finally sat down on a bed of grass. She stretched out her front legs and curved in her back, lying on her side. I sat on my hunches in front of her, and curled my tail over my paws. A gentle breeze blew and both our whiskers twitched. Silence followed.

"I supposed you are wondering why I chose now of all times to speak with you, and what about?" she asked breaking the silence. I nodded but caught myself and said "Yes Silverpelt." It was short and simple, as I could only stare at her. Some feeling, a warm and loving one came from her, and the white glow radiating off her fine pelt made it feel better.

"There are many things I want to say, but can't. Many things we should talk about, but won't. For now though, I just wish to tell you of what I feel."

"Feel?" I echoed and she nodded to me and continued on. "Yes, feel. I can feel the claws stab at the earth, tearing it up without mercy, in anger and with no patients." She paused and dug her own claws into the ground. "Blood thirsty souls crave the battle that falls before us. Eyes of darkness don't see the light. So much darkness, so cold. So much blood is spilled for a dream of a mad, mad creature. Crazy! Insane!"

I noticed her eyes shined, reflecting the sunlight, I could see the rising sun in them, the sun that faced behind me. She shook her head and said "I feel what he feels. So much darkness and pain… loss and gain." A tear slipped down her cheek and soaked up into her fur. She took a breath and then said "My dear, my shining star, the one who is the king of darkness, the emperor of the dead, he feels nothing anymore. I fear that he might create a world with something that you and I would hate to disappear. Flamewing and Nightmare as well. He hates us because our blood is tainted by our past, so he targets us, and when we are gone, he will go after them as well… The rest of the world, the rest of the creatures of this forest and ones alike, they might cheer, but then, in the end it will all fall apart and there will be nothing left."

"What? I'm sorry Silverpelt I don't understand!" I said surprised by her sadness. She shook her head once more and dabbed her paw against her eye, soaking up more tears. She sighed and said "If we looked to the future, and follow his vision. We will come across a world without something. Without a creature that has ruled and destroyed the earth, tearing it up and building it again. My dear… oh my star… you are not fighting for the future of the clans." I perked my ears at her sadness. Her eyes opened fully. And narrowed in deep sadness and pain.

"You are fighting for Mankind… for the World as well!" And with that, she vanished as the sun fully rose. Leaving me beside the shimmering and glowing lake.


	41. Memories of the Dead

"For the world as well…" I said to myself as I watched my clan from the high ledge. Silverpelt's meeting was days ago, yet her words repeated over and over in my mind. Almost like a broken record. Talking with her, it was different from any Starclan cat, or any spirited being. It was almost as if she was an old friend. My mind was locked, on full prophecy mode.

Now I knew this wasn't a prophecy of any kind, but for some reason I feel like… well... I'm missing something in her words. Quite a few things actually. I do have to say though, that she was a lot clearer with her words than others I have come across. Such as Eclipse, and when I think back to the times we spoke together, especially on the first dream we shared, I could barely understand him.

I looked down to the clan, watching them talk with one another, share kill and play. Show off battle moves and help clean one another's pelts. I envied them. They didn't know what was said or happened before. They might be on edge for the battle but they all have something I don't.

Someone to talk to.

I needed that. Someone who didn't play a part as 'mystic messenger'. But then, who could I talk with? Any random clan mate wouldn't be good. And the Medicine Cats… well I didn't feel like it was them I should speak with either. I needed someone who could talk about the battle, someone who was well aware of it. Someone who was connected in this just as I am…

Without much thought, I decided to see one person I can always trust, dead or alive.

With the sun high above the camp, I leaped down the rock pile and padded across camp. Brightheart called out a hello and asked "Would you like to join Cinderheart and me? She has an excellent story about Thunderclan that happened before you became leader." I smiled at them and said "Some other time. I need to go does something at the moment, but please, save the memory of the story for me. I will want to hear it later." Cinderheart smiled at me and said "No way am I forgetting about this story."

I waved my tail in goodbye to the pair, and set out through the thorn tunnel.

…

The pathway was long and dark as usual. The cold stone felt good under my paws, and the walls that usually felt like they were pressing in, gave length for me to travel through without problem. Now my ears would scrape against the top of the tunnel now and then, but I didn't mind.

Ahead of me, I could start to see the water that collected in these tunnels forming into a puddle. And that puddle reflected light. Not daylight, but it wasn't technically night either. My paws reached out and I felt the soft wet grass. I gripped it and pulled myself out of the tunnel, and out into the open clearing. Glancing up, I found the still dark tree covered sky as usual. The leaves of the tree had not changed color like the leaves back in Thunderclan. Here, it was always Greenleaf at night.

Setting of north of the tunnel, I pushed past two low hanging branches of pine trees and found a pathway. The earth had been trampled down by countless Bloodclan paws. And now, mine as well. The path winded around a few trees and then continued straight. I remember most of this path when Time had taken me to see Scourge moons ago. But if Scourge had moved dens or not, this was still the way I always go to see him.

And I was lucky.

When I came out between the tall grass into a short cut grass clearing, I saw a group of cat's lying around, talking with one another. Scourge was in that group, speaking with a silver tabby and a black and white tom with broad shoulders. Scourge glanced past them and his icy eyes rested on me. His ears perked and he called out "Felidaestar?" The two other cats' turned. And the silver tabby suddenly seemed tense. The black and white tom seemed fine though, except his eyes narrowed. One was green the other was blue. As I drew closer I could make out the two better.

The silver tabby looked a bit younger than I was. She had a boney frame despite her size, which was large. She had a large scar on her upper jaw, exposing one of her fangs. Her eyes where a blazing amber. And by the way she stared at me; I could tell that she was annoyed. Why? I could make a few guesses…

Now the tom, he seemed to hide his emotions well. Or at least better than the she-cat. His tail flicked back and forth, exposing a patch of missing fur here and there on it, with scar covered skin. He turned his head ever so slightly to the angle, which allowed me to see the beginning of a large scar on the back of his neck. The skin there must have once been shredded, because the scar was unnatural, and would have not healed when he was alive. Somehow, this tom seemed to look familiar in a way. I just couldn't put my paw on it…

"What brings you here, Felidaestar? Not that I am not happy to see you." Scourge asked and padded past the two cats. We touched noses and I said "Just needed someone to talk to. But, I see that you're busy." I said looking back to the Bloodclan cats.

The she-cat sniffed and turned her head the other way. In my mind I saw what she had been trying to do. And it was obvious by Scourge's annoyed expression towards her that she had been flirting with him. Again the tom remained silent, just calmly staring back at us.

"Alright, but can you wait a moment. Zoey and I were headed out to handle a skirmish between nesting grounds. I'll be back soon. Before you know it." He said and gave my cheek a lick before he turned and bounded away into the undergrowth, Zoey… the silver tabby following closely behind. Now it was just me and the unnamed silent tom.

Even without me looking, I knew he was staring at me. And shortly after a long silence, a black tom, one I did not now came out of the bushes and called "Hey! Do you want-" He was obviously talking to the other tom beside me but he cut himself short. Anyone could feel the tension in the air.

"Never mind…" The black cat said and turned disappearing into the bushes. Again we were alone. But instead of pretending I wasn't interested in anything, I turned and stared back at this cat. Then the tension started to rise between us. And I didn't know why.

"You have forgotten me." The tom said his voice loud like thunder. I was taken aback by how familiar his voice was. It echoed inside of me somewhere. His steady eyes seemed to be staring right through me, as if he was remembering what I wasn't.

"I am afraid I don't remember who you are." I said honestly. I was expecting to see anger or sadness from him. But he just turned around and stared up at the sky, exposing his back, and that long jagged unnatural scar.

"That is alright. Scourge didn't recognize me either. Maybe that's how it's with you important cats. The rest of us become blurs in your memory and past." He said and gave his shoulder a lick, just grazing the scar.

I looked him over, determined to remember him. Whoever he might be. Of course he was Bloodclan. Otherwise he wouldn't be in the Dark Forest. But who is he? I think I would remember seeing a cat like him. Especially that scar which… which looks like…

"Oh…" Was all I could say, finally putting the missing pieces together. The cat turned his head to an angle and looked at me through his emerald green eye and repeated "Oh?"

"I know who you are, your Rowendawn's brother. You're Bleach." The cat fully turned back to me, and said "Yes, I am Bleach. I am the cat who first fell to that move of yours."

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" He laughed bitterly. Like some bad joke had been said. He then asked "For what?"

I shuffled my paws against the floor, wondering if this was a way to get me to admit something. But before I could reply he continued.

"There are worse things in life, than death. If anything you brought me peace. For a while at least. Yes I admit it is a horrible thing to die, but it's also nature, that's life. To live you must have died. And I died, so I have lived. There was no hunger here, after life, that's all gone. Where I was before was a dream, by myself with imaginary figures. But then, Bloodclan drew back together here. In the Dark Forest. Where real beings are. It may not be the afterlife we all dream of at one point or another, but then again…" He paused and looked to the forest around us.

"If this is not what we want, if we want to live in eternal peace, then we must get there. For we are not truly dead. The truly dead ones don't have regrets, don't have reason to stay. Bloodclan does… we know it. But we don't know why. Same as Starclan, or the Dark Forest before. And of course the Forbidden Forest up north from here. There is all a reason we are still living, but have died."

I was silent from shock, surprised at what Bleach had said. "That's…very…"

"A very non cat thing to say?" He asked and then added "I questioned life and all its reasons. Right after the death of Zoey's sister Carmel. She was a close friend. And she meant a great deal to me. But she was killed in a scrap fight for food."

"I see… but you acted so different from then and now. When you first challenged me." I said and he turned and said softly "I was angry at the world, and the stars above. Whoever created such a world, I curse them. For they watch us suffer. We try to live, to fight but the weak end up dying before our eyes. So I curse them! I curse the world for what they did. The Dark Forest is peace, because here there is no hunger. We do not have to fight for our lives every day." His voice had risen to a yell and I could see the same look in his eyes Rowendawn had given me the same night he had turned, and revealed who he really was. More had happened in Bleach's life that he kept secret. And it would be wrong of me to ask.

A long silence followed and I stared up at the black sky. I then asked quietly "But would you fight again?" Bleach looked to me and I continued. "Would you stand with us? The clans to fight the Forbidden Forest? If we lose this battle, we will be wiped out. The Dark Forest will be swarmed with them. It will become a living Nightmare for the living and the dead. I came here because I needed someone to talk too. And I needed to ask Scourge to stand with me. But I realized that I need to ask you, all of them if they will fight too. Because the Dark Forest isn't where you belong. You can leave when you want."

I went on.

"I don't know what will happen, or if this battle will kill you again, and make you fade away forever. But maybe then, there will be the true peace you're looking for. I can only ask is that you will stand and fight the evils of the world one last time."

Bleach huffed and after a moment, he smirked and said "Same old Felidae. Ready to prove your worth to the crowd." I was confused at first by what he meant, until I looked past him and saw glimmer of eyes in the bushes and ferns. Have they been watching us the entire time?

I spotted Scourge sitting between two bushes. A sly smile on his face. I looked back to Bleach who had a look in his eyes, one I could not recognize. He smiled fully and said "Kill to Live. How funny the world can be. I will stand and fight one last time. I will follow you into battle, Felidaestar."

"And I will be right behind you." Scourge said, walking out from the bushes. Behind him followed the rest of the cats. Sitting in a half circle. All facing me. I returned a smile to them and said "You will fight with us as well?"

Heads nodded, a quiet whisper rose in to a cry and roar for victory. Bloodclan had changed. It was no longer a rag tag group of cats passing off as a clan. They were truly a clan. Their own kind. Now, Lionclan would be large, stronger, and will face the Forbidden Forest, in just days to come.


	42. An Undying Decision

"Felidaestar… Felidaestar…"

Paws pushed against my shoulder shaking me gently, but still strong enough to make me open my eyes. I blinked several times, letting my eyes get used to the dim light leaking in from behind the shadow of a cat. I shook my head and took in the scent of the air.

"Embertalon? What is it?" I opened my eyes fully and looked to him. Something else was in the air. A bitter sour smell… I knew it well.

"Are your hurt? I smell blood." I rose from my den, my heart beat starting to rise. Embertalon took a step back and said "No but yes…but no. I am fine leader." I narrowed my eyes at him and saw his shoulder had been scratched deeply, blood had once come from it, but I could see he had licked it clean, hoping to hide traces of it.

"What happened? Who gave you that mark?"

"Well that's why I am here." He said, hesitating before he continued. "I was on the Hunting Patrol and I stayed out longer than the others to practice that one move… Anyway I came across a scent I didn't recognize… I thought maybe it was…"

"That it was Firepaw…" I finished for him, knowing the ideas that rested in his mind. He sighed and said "At one point I thought it was… but I found another cat, by the Twoleg place. A large brown tabby with-"

"With amber eyes." I finished for him. My claws scratched the sand floor and Embertalon sat down. "I attacked him first. Only because I thought he might have been a Forbidden Forest cat. He backed off and said he knew you. He wants to speak to you."

I walked past Embertalon and took a step outside the den. One the High Ledge I saw actually hardly anyone. I caught glimpse of a cat hurrying through the Medicine Den, and another to the Dirt Place, but other than that everyone seemed to be avoiding the center of camp.

"What's going on?" I asked as Embertalon walked up next to me. He looked down at the camp as well, then with a huff he said "Border patrols, help gathering herbs, most are practicing their fighting moves. I mean, tomorrow night…" I looked up at the morning sky and saw not a single cloud in the sky. Tomorrow night, the moon would be shining bright as it could ever. Glowing red as blood…

I hurried down the Rock Pile, Embertalon following closely. I didn't send him away, just hurried along through the Thorn Tunnel. There was no point in saying anything, Embertalon didn't. But I had a strong feeling he knew who we were going to see. Even if he had never laid eyes on Tigerstar before. Oh the stories Nightmare and Flamewing must have told him…

"Why is he here?" Embertalon asked finally as we leaped over a fallen tree. I didn't look back at him as I turned a sharp left to avoid a thicket of thorns. "He's hiding from the Forbidden Forest."

"So he's on our side?"

"I don't know." I said honestly and I honestly wondered. Was he? Former enemies becoming allies? Not impossible… in fact…

Ferns trembled in front of us, and as Embertalon said, there he was. The dark tabby fur shined with the sunlight leaking through the branches, it was well groomed. Probably all he could do in hiding. His amber eyes stared at my own, and a long silence followed.

"I see the message followed through?" He asked, glancing over at Embertalon. Embertalon held his glare, keeping his head high. Tigerstar did a small chuckle and said "And would this be one of your best Warriors Felidaestar? I am surprised how calm he is. It's obvious he knows who I am, even though how young he is." Embertalon let out a low growl, lowering his head a bit and shoving his ears forward. Tigerstar narrowed his cold amber eyes and turned fully to face Embertalon. The two toms acted as if I wasn't even here.

"Stop." I said calmly and Embertalon backed up a step, and regained a calm pose. I could tell he was forcing his fur to lie flat, and his claws were starting to come out once again.

"You asked for me?" I asked Tigerstar, moving in between the two toms. Tigerstar wrapped his striped tail around his paws and then licked his shoulder fur. He then said "Yes, I've heard that you have a plan? To fight?"

"You expected me not to?" I countered and then Tigerstar asked "Alright, and what is this magnificent plan you pin your hopes on?"

"We fight."

"'We fight' she says…" Tigerstar said to himself and licked his paw, drawing it over his face. I huffed and said "I'm not telling anyone who isn't fighting our plan." Tigerstar looked up at me and I smirked at him. "This is strange, a weird request… but will you fight Tigerstar? With Lionclan against the Forbidden Forest?" behind me Embertalon raised his ears in surprise and stepped forward and said "But Felidaestar, he-"

"Is a strong Warrior who knows how to fight, win and survive?" I finished and then Tigerstar flicked his tail and stood up. "I will. But not because of your useless flattery."

"Then what?"

"Because I want too. Dracma knew somehow that I would not be able to kill you. I realize now that I was only a message, a display of his power. And for that I want to rip his army to shreds. To show him my power. That I can kill him and slash his army to pieces. But I am not stupid; I could not take the Forbidden Forest alone. And I have no clan, no Warriors. But you do, so I'll fight beside you."

"Wait." Embertalon said and pushed past me until he was almost touching noses with Tigerstar. He growled and asked "How will we know you are truly on our side? Seems like the minute the leader falls you will fight to take his place, his clan."

"You don't know their system." Tigerstar said and then add "There is a long chain of Warriors, stacked up on top of each other. Dracma is at the top, and when he falls, the next in line which I believe is Bloodstep takes his place, and after her is Twisterfang, then Blackpelt and Whitefur as conjoint leaders, Firepaw then…"

"So we have to defeat them all." I said and Tigerstar looked at me and said "If you think like that then we have to kill everyone. All the way down to the weakest cat on their side. I think it's more of taken out the leaders. What is a clan if it has no rule, no leadership? Who will tell them how to fight, who to fight, where to go, what to do?"

"So we just defeat Dracma and his closest followers. And it will be done?"

"If all goes well." Tigerstar answered, gazing up at the sun. I noticed he had lost that dark glow to him, from when I first found him in that ring of stones. The only explanation to why he is surviving in the sunlight now and not when he first came back, would that he is more… earthbound now. At least that's what I think.

"Felidaestar!" I heard Lionblaze's voice call out. My ears perked and I saw Embertalon's fur begin to bristle. Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and all of us began to tense up.

Lionblaze pushed past a large group of ferns, stepping into the clearing. The sunlight washed down on his golden fur making it shine, and his amber eyes looked us over. When they settled on Tigerstar, his calm expression changed faster than I could blink.

"You!" Lionblaze yelled and shot forward. His claws out as he tore up the ground, picking up speed. Before I could stop him, he rammed into the striped tabby with a battle cry. Tigerstar screeched in anger and fell back, pushing Lionblaze off of him with his hind legs. Lionblaze landed, sliding on the ground and causing the dry dirt to come up in a cloud of dust. Tigerstar rolled to the side and leaped to his feet, and then arched his back hissing and raising his front left paw, ready to strike if Lionblaze charged once again.

"In the name of Starclan stop!" I yelled and dove between the two toms. Lionblaze snapped his head over to look into my eyes and he then yelled in fury "Stop? This is Tigerstar! He shouldn't even be alive!"

"I'm dead you Fox Brain." Tigerstar hissed, his striped tail lashing back and forth. His claws scraped against the ground, and his ears twitched, showing just how much he wanted to leap back into the fight. Lionblaze spat at Tigerstar in anger, and I hissed.

"He is not our enemy!" I said and then looked over at Tigerstar and said "Isn't that right?" The tabby sent me a challenging look, and then nodded slowly. He loosened his pose, and slowly relaxed his mussels, yet Lionblaze still stayed tense.

"Look, the past is the past. Things were said and done, fights happened, but we can't dwell in what happened, but need to look forward to what will. We have to be ready Lionblaze. And we need all the help we can get."

Lionblaze relaxed just a bit, and raised his head to me. He then heaved a sigh and said "You're right Felidaestar. But what are you going to do with the rest of the clan? Not all will be ready to accept him to our side."

"It doesn't matter if they accept or not. All that matters is that they realize that we are not fighting each other but the Forbidden Forest, and their Warriors. Everyone else is either not involved or fighting against them. And as long as they fight against them, then aren't they helping our survival?"

Lionblaze fell quiet. Tigerstar stretched out his legs and said "When is the battle?"

"In three days." Embertalon answered and looked to the sky. He then added "We leave at sundown…" He didn't say anything else, keeping our plan a secret. Tigerstar looked to me and said "This will be truly the Darkest Hour for the Clans, are you ready to fight?" It was a question to all three of us.

Lionblaze nodded and said "I am." Embertalon stretched out his wings and said "I'll be ready." I curled my tail over my paws and said "I am always ready." I turned and flicked my tail, telling my Warriors to head back.

Embertalon leaped into the air, and took off above the trees. Lionblaze looked at me with a unreadable expression and then said "Whatever you do, decide soon. The clan will need to know." And with that, the golden tom took off into the undergrowth, disappearing among the forest.

"Come Tigerstar." I said after a moment of silence. He looked at me and asked "To where?" I didn't look back at him, and just began walking. "You're coming to Thunderclan. Like it or not, you are a Warrior. And a Warrior needs a clan, even if it is not its own."

"Ah, but you forget, I have Thunderclan blood in me." He said following me quickly. He then added "I'm closer to the clan than you are."

"Blood isn't everything, Loyalty is." I answered to him and leaped over a fallen tree trunk. He did as well and said "I know, I was just seeing what your answer would be…" He quickened his pace to where we walked next to each other and he asked "Are you really ready for this battle Felidaestar? In all honesty I believe you can never be truly ready for a battle. No matter how hard or easy it will or seems to be."

"No I'm not Tigerstar. I will never be. But I will rush into battle head on to protect the ones I love." I answered as we cleared through the forest and reached the slope that lead to camp.

"Ah fearless Felidaestar!" He responded and then chuckled. I shook my head no and said "I'm not fearless. Even in the heart of Heaven, Angels can still feel fear. Even if it's the Fallen Angel, the Darkest Angel, or the Undying…"

We then both, walked into the Thorn Tunnel, and into camp.


	43. A Code

…"Who's that?"…

"It looks like…"

"No it can't be…"

A crowd had formed. Lionblaze leading the front, keeping his head at level, but I could tell he wanted to be anyone but himself right now. I held my head high, keeping shoulder to shoulder with Tigerstar. I avoided the gazes of my clan mates, afraid of what they might hold. Tigerstar? He kept low to the ground, staring right into the eyes of anyone who dared to challenge him.

The clan, as confused and furious as some was, they parted, creating a pathway for us. I caught Sandstorm's gaze. It showed no anger or confusion. Hate to say it but it looked like pity.

Lionblaze broke off and vanished into the crowd, I would too if I was not the leader of this clan. I glanced up at the Highledge, but didn't go to it; I simply just turned and faced the clan, Tigerstar at my side. Embertalon dropped in from above, sitting on the rock pile. No one noticed his entrance besides me.

"Thunderclan." I started, my voice shaking. I closed my eyes for a moment and inhaled, calming myself much as possible.

"Thunderclan, they say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well, what are we? To Win? To Stay? To Live? Or are you fighting to prove your worth to the clans? Or to prove something else. Well my reason is to protect the things I love, and I love Thunderclan. I am your leader, and my word is law. But I do not uphold this part of the Code to my heart. For sometimes, a leader can abuse this power. I have tried not to. But here, today and now I am using this, to say something that must be heard."

Silence. All eyes were on me. And this wasn't like before. Something felt very… different. Even in the presence of Tigerstar, I could feel some unnamed emotion drifting from one Warrior to the next. Looking over them, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Greystripe, Thornclaw, those who knew Fireheart, and maybe Firepaw. Or even Rusty, they also know of Tigerstar. And it meant a great deal to me that they were not speaking against me now.

"You know of the story, of the Great Battle in the Dark Forest. You know how Bloodclan came to fight with us, and in turn we fought against the Dark Forest and won. And Tigerstar… I killed him." I felt Tigerstar's tail brush against me, as it swished back and forth angrily.

"Well, Tigerstar had not died completely. I brought him here today, to help us fight, win and live. And before you think badly of my judgment, I want you to understand my losses that have involved him. I know the grudges you hold. It's time to forgive, and your choice to forget. I won't forget, but then again, I try not to forget anything."

"I will offer to be guarded." Tigerstar spoke up, sitting on his hunches. His amber eyes glowed as he spoke. "I am well aware of the hate in your eyes, in your minds and hearts. But as Felidaestar had said, I am here to help fight. I know about the Forbidden Forest and the enemy within. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I'll be a guard." Nightfeather said stepping forward, pushing past Bumblestripe and Dreamheart. "So will I." I turned my gaze to Wolfpelt. His own amber eyes locked onto Tigerstar. I felt my chest tighten. I could see a flicker of worry pass through a few Warriors' eyes.

"Alright," I could see a surprised look cross Nightfeather's face. But she quickly regained her stare. I took a few steps forward, facing the two Warriors, my kits and then spoke.

"I trust in you to do what is right, to not hold the past against him. At least not till the war is over and won. Because I promise you." I looked away from the two and over to the majority of the clan. "We will win. Thunderclan will not fall. We are Warriors. We die to protect. We live to serve the Warrior Code. I want you to fight, a strong and as long as you can. I want you to look at one another and not see each other as Clan mates, but as Kin… as Brothers and Sisters. Because that's what I see you as. I may not be Thunderclan by Blood, but by Heart."

Nightfeather and Wolfpelt each took to the side of Tigerstar, and I stepped back. There was a spot by the walls, where the corners mashed together to form an area where stone was jagged out, this created a small divot in the ground, where we can hold him.

I leaped up the rock pile, my claws scraping against the sandy stone. Embertalon didn't look at me but he said in a soft tone "You know Felidaestar; I regret one thing about tomorrow."

"And what would that be?" I asked turning my head to look at him. He stood up, stretching his legs. His fiery pelt glimmered in the rays of sun.

"I regret that I have only one life to lose for my clan."

He then leaped down the large stones and landed next to Smokestorm and Dreamheart. They greeted each other with a rub of the cheek, and then turned to the Freshkill Pile. I had lost my appetite. I was no longer hungry tonight.

Walking into my den, I felt my legs shake as if they could no longer hold me up. With a sigh I dropped down onto my moss bed. I curled up tightly as possible, forcing my eyes shut. The cold feeling of knowing tomorrow night, my fur would turn crimson, and my claws would tear through pelt after pelt sent my mind into a scramble. But somehow on this stressful night, I found sleep.

**Short chapter but just and update~ ovo get ready for the battle…**


	44. Bargain with the Truth

The sun was setting. On most days, I could feel the warm rays of golden light wash across my fur, and fill me with warmth. But today, the sun was like a candle. A candle about to go out. And when it does, darkness will come, and who knows what hides in the dark.

"We're ready." Sandstorm said as she walked up to me, her ginger pelt glowing in the fading light. I sat on the High Ledge, looking down at my clan below.

"I know what you're feeling." Sandstorm suddenly said and I turned my gaze to her, and stared into her green eyes. "You may not realize it, but you're just like him." Sandstorm said and I asked "Who? ….Firestar?"

"Yes. You have his gaze." She chuckled softly. I smiled back at her and then said "Yes, but I am no Firestar. He is a one of a kind Warrior. Even now in the ranks of Starclan."

"And you will be too." She mewed quietly, leaping down the rock pile. She landed with a soft thud next to Dustpelt and Greystripe, and joined their group.

The clan will leave in three large groups. Each a few minutes apart. This was how every clan would be traveling. If an ambush were to happen, the next group wouldn't be far behind, or ahead.

"Lionblaze." I called as the wind wiped through the air, making my fur sway in all directions. Lionblaze nodded and then called with a loud yowl "Thunderclan! It's time for us to go! Group one, follow me!" My deputy turned, and for a moment looked at me, whatever emotion he held in his eyes, I could not see as he soon vanished through the tunnel.

The cats to follow him walked slowly, but held their heads high. Dustpelt was the first to follow him through the tunnel. Greystripe and Sandstorm not far behind. Millie quickly caught up with Greystripe. Cloudtail, Brightheart and Brackenfur also went forward, following the group, and the last four to leave were Spiderleg, Birchfall, Squirrelflight, and Whitewing.

Now the next group got together, ready to head out. I myself would not leave until everyone else had left the clan. This was mainly to make sure that no one was left behind.

"Thornclaw," I called out as I leaped down the rock pile. "Is your group ready?" Thornclaw stood by the entrance to camp; a crowd began to gather around him. The cats that were in his group were Berrynose, Cinderheart, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Foxleap, Icecloud, Rosepetal, Toadstep, Brairlight, Blossomfall and Bumblestripe.

Thornclaw counted the cats, and then answered back "We are. Everyone is here." I nodded to him.

"Alright, head out then." I turned away from the group, hearing Thornclaw call out to leave. Now that was left was the group I would be traveling with.

Smokestorm would lead this group. He had always been good at Border and Hunting Patrols. He stood by the Medicine den. Waiting silently as his group formed together. Jayfeather and Brindlecloud held herbs in their jaws, as much as they could carry. Dreamheart and Ivypool had come to help carry other herbs as well. With them, Dovewing, Sorreltail, Daisy, Ferncloud, Poppyfrost… who was pregnant, Mousefur, Longtail and Purdy were here. Embertalon circled us overhead, watching to see how far the next group was. Wolfpelt and Nightfeather sat a little ways away, between them was Tigerstar. This would be the group I leave with.

Looking around camp, seeing how… empty it was made a cold feeling well up inside of me. Was this how it would look forever after tonight?

"Felidaestar!" Embertalon called from above and said "I see someone coming. Not one of ours." I looked up at the flaming tom and asked "What do they look like?"

"Dark red… got a few black stripes on their back…" He answered back. I smiled, feeling relieved. The cat Embertalon saw made his way through the Thorn Tunnel and emerged into camp.

"Well I'll be." Mousefur said from beside Longtail. "It's Rowendawn." And she was right. Rowendawn quickly padded forward. His short dark red fur stood out among the camp walls with what little sunlight remained.

"It's good to see you again, old friend." He said, his golden eyes glittering. I did a small bow to him and said "It's been too long." Brindlecloud padded up beside me and placed her herbs down by her paws. She then looked up and asked "You're the cat who helped us at the Moon Pool, correct?" Rowendawn nodded, "Yes, I was there. And a good thing too." He responded.

"So you're on our side?" a voice said behind me and I looked over my shoulder, at Tigerstar. Rowendawn focused his eyes on the dark tabby, narrowing them into slits. "Yes I am. As much as you are, Tigerstar."

"Then can you tell me what's going on in the Dark Forest?" I asked just as Smokestorm called "It's time to go!" The grey tom moved through the crowd and bounded towards the entrance. Like a wave, the rest of the group followed. Brindlecloud picked up her herbs, and nodded to me before she returned to Jayfeather's side.

I watch the group leave, little by little, Rowendawn at my side. He licked his shoulder fur and then mewed "They don't know that we are on the move. Last I checked Bloodstep was talking with the other leaders over an ambush. They were going to take place just before dawn."

I laid my tail over his shoulder and said "Come. The other clans are gathering at Windclan. We must not be late." Rowendawn nodded and followed me through the thorn tunnel. Ahead of us, I could just see the last of my group's tails disappear over the hill that leads towards the moors.

"Scourge is waiting for you." Rowendawn said, keeping pace with me. He then added "I spoke with him before coming. He set my brother Bleach and a cat named Saffron up as guards of the Dark Path. Hidden around are also a few other cats. Just in case Forbidden Forest Warriors decide to make a move early."

"And, where is the rest of Bloodclan?" I asked a bit worried.

"Gathered around Scourge's den. Looks like a normal meeting." He answered. A gentle breeze brushed past us, caring the scent of my own Warriors, along with Shadowclan. As we reached the second hill that was the beginning of the moors, I could see Shadowclan not far ahead of my third group. The second group had just now crossed the river. By now, my first group would be arriving in Windclan camp.

"Run on ahead. The third group needs more protection. And I wish to be alone for a moment." Rowendawn looked at me for one long moment. His golden eyes locked with my fiery amber ones.

"I understand." He said, and turned away. He then raced down the side of the hill, startling a few Shadowclan cats, but they quickly relaxed when he greeted them with a nod, and joined the group, walking beside Dreamheart. I sat down.

And just watched. I watched the Shadowclan cats move alongside my Thunderclan Warriors. And for once, I could see complete peace between the two clans. Although, I could tell the group was trying their best to conceal Tigerstar in the center. The large dark tabby had ducked down to blend into the mounds of fur. Embertalon jumped up, taking off into the air attracting most of the attention of Shadowclan away from my third group.

I looked up, feeling the wind brush up against me. "Light our path to victory." I whispered to the sky above. Looking for any stars. There was not one. Only the moon that began to rise up slowly. A large, round full moon, soon to be red with blood.

"If someone is out there…" I started, keeping my gaze to the heavens above. "I like to make a deal… a bargain…" I whispered softly, wishing… hoping that someone was truly listening.

"I want to give up my life." I started. "All remaining five... Then as a Warrior of the stars… that life too. All of them for the sake of my clan, to let us win and keep their lives safe. So that their kin and kin of their kin can live in peace for years...for their life, I give mine." A cold dead silence followed. The black sky seemed to take my words and scatter them across the world, lost and unable to be found.

After waiting one more long moment, I stood up, stretching out my limbs, letting my claws dig into the soft soil below. A clan needed me. A war was coming and I had to lead Thunderclan into it. I leaped down the hill, and raced across the soft long grass. The gentle breeze now turned into a graceful yet strong wind that wiped across my face, brushing my fur back. And with it, came the voice of someone who heard.

"_There is not a day that goes by, that a Queen will die for her kits, nor a Deputy for his Warriors or Leader. There is no bargain; what is, is what must be…_"

I didn't stop at the words. I didn't recognize the voice… but I could feel the power and wisdom in them. The truth in them.

What is… is what must be…


End file.
